A Pirates Passion
by Spunky Sparrow
Summary: The sequel to A Pirates Love...........Will Madeline find true love with Commodore James Norrington? Will Jack Sparrow return to Port Royal with their son JJ? Will A Pirates Love turn into A Pirates Passion?.......Read on......STORY COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Madeline sat at her desk in her room. It had been three months since Jack and JJ had departed for their grand voyage. She thought of them every day since. Especially Jack and his parting kiss and words to her. James, bless his heart had been nothing but loving and gentle with her. Giving her space when she needed it. Although she enjoyed his company and his lovemaking, she couldn't bring herself to be in love with him. She did love him. But her heart belonged to Jack and he knew it.

She hated hurting him. She closed her journal and began to dress for the day. Her maid came to help her with her corset. She clutched her stomach as Tess began to tug on the stays.

"Tess, must you pull so bloody hard?" she asked.

"Sorry ma'am." She apologized. Madeline had never had a problem with her corsets before.

"Stop. I won't wear one today." She said. Tess helped her with her dress over her head and began to button the back. Madeline glanced down and saw suddenly how tight her dress was around her abdomen. Her tummy had a slight bulge to it. Panic set in. Oh God she thought. Please no. Her mind began to race. She hadn't had her monthly flow in close to four months.

"It's a little tight ma'am." Tess said.

"I know." Madeline said as fear shot through her. "Just finish up." She snapped. Tess helped her with her hair and she left the room.

Madeline grabbed her parasol and headed down the stairs and out into the town of Port Royal. She headed straight to Dr. Williams' office and hurried inside. He was with someone and she had to wait. She waited and paced.

"Ah Mrs. Skye. What can I do for you today?" Dr. Williams asked as he came from the back room. He ushered her into his office.

"I need you to examine me." She said hurriedly.

"Are you ill?"

"I believe I might be pregnant." She said.

"I see." The doctor said looking at her. "Come then, let's go see." He said and ushered her into the examining room. He began his examination and asked her some vital questions. Madeline felt the tears threatening behind her eyes.

"Well, Mrs. Skye, I would guess you to be about four months along." He said looking at her. He knew she was a widow and he knew that she hadn't remarried. And she knew that he knew she had been spending a lot of time with the Commodore. She looked at him. She knew what was going through his mind.

"Thank you Dr. Williams." She said as she gathered her things.

"Mrs. Skye."

"Yes Dr. Williams." She said as she straightened her dress.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you." She turned to leave. Her mind was reeling. What was she going to do? She knew it was Jack's child she carried and not James's. Oh God this was too much. She knew she needed to get in touch with Jack? But how? His trust in her would lessen ten fold if she didn't tell him about this baby. She was so deep in thought she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into someone.

"Madeline!" she turned to see James Norrington standing in front of her. He took a hold of her arm.

"James. Oh I'm sorry." She exclaimed.

"Are you ill Madeline?" he asked, seeing that she was coming from the doctor. "What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly. His heart swelled every time he saw her and was with her. He only wished she would return his love.

"No, I'm fine James. Thank you." She said hurriedly. "I really need to go." She said pushing away from him.

"Madeline, wait. Something is wrong. Talk to me." He said pulling her towards the side of the street. "What's wrong?" he asked again. Madeline looked at him. He was a handsome man. She knew he was in love with her as he told her all the time and he knew she couldn't return his love.

"I'm fine James. Truly, I must go. Please." She said pleading with him. He took a hold of her hand and held it gently in his.

"You're shaking. Come, let me take you home so you can sit down."

"James, please. I'm fine." She said snapping at him. "I'm sorry. Please, I will talk to you later alright?"

James eyed her. He had been in love with her since he laid eyes on her. He knew that she had a past with that pirate Jack Sparrow. That she shared a child with him. And he knew that Jack had hurt her terribly. But he still wanted her. Wanted to marry her. "Maddy." Her eyes flew to his. No one but Jack or Will or Elizabeth ever called her by her nickname. "I'm sorry, Madeline. Have dinner with me tonight."

"No James, I'm sorry. I can't." she said and walked away. James watched her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N……….I wanted to thank you all for the incredible reviews that you have given to this story and A Pirates Love……I know that many of you sat there with your mouths hanging open at the end of A Pirates Love. Madeline going to bed with James Norrington and I know that a lot of you weren't happy with that……..LOL……..but you have to look at it from this point, look at the way Jack treated her before he left, James is willing to love her despite the fact that she loves Jack. All she wants is to be loved. And who knows? Perhaps things between Madeline and the Commodore will be a happy situation…….giggle………..But you'll just have to keep reading to find out…………..J Thanks again for reading!**

**Love,**

**Shelle**

Chapter 2

Madeline stood on the beach. Her eyes looked towards the water. She wiped her tears away and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Oh God. What am I going to do?" she said out loud in a whisper. She had not planned on this. She did not plan on getting pregnant.

Where was Jack she wondered? She needed to get word to Jack somehow, but she had no idea where to start. His trust in her would lessen if she didn't tell him, even if she never saw him again. She crumpled to the ground and cried. Oh Jack she cried inside. She could see the look on his face when he found out. He would think she was trying to trap him. Make him believe it was a trick to get him back.

As she sat there, her mind began to think as to when she did get pregnant. It could have happened when Jack first came back to Port Royal. Or aboard the Pearl the night JJ was taken by Jacquette.

"Maddy!" she heard someone yell behind her. She turned and saw Will coming towards her. He fell to his knees next to her. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked looking her over to see if she was hurt.

"Oh Will." She cried as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She clung to him as she cried. Will held her as she cried. He scooped her up in his arms.

"Come Maddy." He said quietly and held her tight as he made his way to his house. They received many looks as they made their way through town. Madeline buried her face in his shoulder.

"Elizabeth." Will called out as they walked in the front door.

"What is it?" she called coming out of the library. She saw Madeline in his arms. "Oh my God. What happened?" she asked hurrying to them.

"I don't know. I was walking to the shop and saw her on the beach. Come, let's get her to bed." He said as he headed towards the stairs. He carried her to her room and Elizabeth helped her get her into bed.

Madeline lay in the bed and Elizabeth sat next to her. "Maddy, what's wrong? Talk to us." Elizabeth said quietly. She glanced at Will who was watching Madeline. Madeline lay there staring at the cold fireplace.

"I went to the doctor this morning." She whispered. "I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

Elizabeth looked at her. "Is he sure?" She knew that Madeline had been spending a lot of time with the Commodore. But she knew that Maddy loved Jack.

Madeline slowly nodded and her eyes welled with tears.

"Maddy how much does your being upset about this have to do with the Commodore," Will asked. He eyed his wife as if to say, well what did she expect?

Elizabeth stroked Madeline's hair as if she was a small child. She threw her husband an angry look.

"It has nothing to do with him. It's not his baby." She said her eyes drifting to Will's.

Will shook his head, "Well if it's Jack's then you better get word to him as soon as you can, otherwise you'll have another mess on your hands. Frankly, I think if it is Jack's then you need to stop leading the Commodore around by the nose," he said. Elizabeth glared at him again.

He threw up his hands, "I'm going to the shop if you need me just send for me," he sighed. Jack was his best friend and he had to confess he didn't blame Jack for how he felt. He knew that both he and Maddy loved each other but it seemed like Maddy was trying to ruin things by getting involved with James Norrington.

Madeline sat up. "Will, please don't be angry with me." She said. "Jack hasn't been faithful to me."

Will turned around, "The whole mess pisses me off... Jack's my best friend Maddy... now that doesn't mean I condone his behavior either but he is a pirate... to expect him to be faithful is a little well... it's asking too much of him," he said.

"William, that's enough." Elizabeth snapped at him. She turned back to Madeline. "You rest her the rest of the day alright?"

Madeline lay back down as Elizabeth covered her up and stood up and grabbed her husband by the arm taking him out of the room. "Will. Did you have to be so crass?"

Will raised an eyebrow at her, "Pirate," he said coyly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smirked. "What are we going to do Will?" She hugged him. "She loves him so much and he just keeps pushing her away." She looked up at him. "I know she didn't do this on purpose."

Will laughed, "No it was an accident, she doesn't remember where JJ came from," he said sarcastically.

"William!" Elizabeth said. "That isn't funny."

Madeline could hear Will and Elizabeth talking. She got up and washed her face. Will was right; she did need to get word to Jack. Somehow. She opened the door and they both looked at her. "Will."

Will looked at Madeline, "Maddy you should be resting... come on Elizabeth let's go downstairs and talk, would you like some tea," he asked.

Madeline shook her head. "No thank you. I need to ask you a favor."

Madeline sighed and looked at him. "I need you to take a letter to Tortuga for me."

"Tortuga?" Elizabeth questioned. "Why there?"

Madeline looked at her cousin. "Because that is the only place that I can think of that Jack will return to more than once."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She's right about that," Will said. "All right, but I'll need to borrow your ship and crew to get there," he said.

Madeline smiled. "You'll have to take my new ship Will. It's smaller, but faster. Mr. Taylor will assist you." She said quietly and sighed. "I wonder where they are?"

"I'll check the tavern... tell the barkeep to keep an eye open for them if I don't find them," Will told her.

"Perhaps I should have Mr. Taylor go back every month until he gets it." Madeline said. "He's going to think I did this to trap him."

Elizabeth glanced at Will and hugged Madeline. "No he won't." Even though she knew deep down that's what Jack would think.

"Not to mention what Norrington is going to think," Will sighed.

"Bloody hell." Madeline swore. "I need to go." She said pulling out of Elizabeth's arms and headed towards the stairs. "William, I'll have the letter for you by the end of the day. I need to find Mr. Taylor."

Will caught up to her, "Maddy, you just stay here with Elizabeth, I'll find Taylor."

"No, thank you Will. I need time to think about what I'm going to write to him." She smiled sadly. She turned and slowly walked down the stairs and headed out of the Turner house into the bright sunny day. But her heart felt like a thunderstorm.

"And she wonders why Jack doesn't trust her... that is the most hard headed woman I've ever met in my life," Will said frustrated.

"William. That's enough." Elizabeth snapped. "She's always been that way. Look who raised her. That bloody bastard."

"Not to mention who her cousin is," Will said and ran down the stairs.

Elizabeth growled and then smiled as she watched her husband. "Pirate." she smirked.

Madeline found Mr. Taylor on the deck of her new ship. "Mr. Taylor."

"Ah, Captain. How are you?" He asked smiling at her.

"I could be better." She smiled sadly. "I need ye to prepare the ship to leave, probably tomorrow or by the end of the week."

"Aye, where are we headed?" He asked.

"You and Mr. Turner will travel to Tortuga. A letter needs to be delivered. And then once a month, ye will return to Tortuga to see if the letter has been picked up." She said sternly.

: "Might I ask ma'am, who is the letter for?" He didn't really have to; he figured it was for Jack Sparrow. The pirate had captured his captain's heart.

"It is for Captain Sparrow." She said quietly.

"Aye Captain." He answered and noticed how pale she looked. He reached out to steady her. "Are ye alright ma'am?"

Madeline looked at him and smiled. "Aye Mr. Taylor, I'm fine. Thank you. Ye have your orders." She said and turned to walk off the ship. Madeline made her way towards town again.

Commodore James Norrington walked through town searching for Madeline, he knew something was very wrong with her. He had tried her home but she was not there. So he ventured back into town. He spotted her in front of a shop. She seemed to be window-shopping but he knew she was deep in thought. He approached her carefully. "Madeline," he said gently as he reached her side.

Madeline slowly turned when she heard James speak. "James." She said quietly and turned to leave. She was going to end up hurting him more.

James touched her arm, "Madeline, why are you running from me," he asked. "If I've done something to offend you or upset you in some way please tell me," he said. Things had been going fairly well for the past few months and he'd bought a ring and it was burning a hole in his pocket as he waited for the right moment to propose to her.

Madeline felt tears in her eyes and she noticed people staring at them. "I'm sorry James. It's not you." She said and tried to move away from him. "People are staring."

James smiled, "Let them stare I'm not ashamed to be seen with you," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Madeline closed her eyes. "You will be." She said and pulled her hand out of his and turned on her heel.

James stood there totally puzzled for several moments then ran after her, "Madeline what is going on? Why were you coming out of Dr. William's office," he asked trying to stay calm.

She kept walking. "I don't want to talk about this here in public." She said but didn't lessen her pace.

"Fine then we'll discuss it tonight," James told her.

Madeline stopped walking and looked at him. They were near the beach. She took his hand and pulled him towards a park that was there. She spun around to face him when they reached a small alcove of trees. "I'm pregnant."

James stood speechless for several moments. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He took her hand, "Oh Madeline, my darling, everything will be all right," he said.

Madeline pulled her hand away. "It's not your child James." she said sternly.

James once again didn't know what to say, he was too stunned at first. "How can you be so sure," he asked.

Madeline turned and looked at the sea. "I haven't had my monthly flow in over three and a half months James. Jack and I were together before we went looking for JJ. More than once." She said turning back to look at him. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm close to four months along."

James thought about this for a moment, "It doesn't matter Madeline, listen I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile now... but have been too scared to but with this turn of events now seems like the right time," he said. "Madeline, I would be the happiest man in the world if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife," he said.

Madeline looked at him. Stunned. "Did you not hear anything I said James? This isn't your child. It's Jack's." She wiped her tears away. "I couldn't marry you James. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"But you should not have to raise this child alone," James said. "I love you and I know I could love the child as my own, please Maddy, don't turn me down not yet... Sparrow will not accept responsibility for this child," he pleaded with her.

"No you couldn't James. You would resent the fact that it is Jack's child. I couldn't bear that." She said pleading with him. "Please don't call me Maddy." She reached out and took a hold of his arm. "I've raised JJ on my own this long haven't I?"

"Madeline... when have I ever lied to you? I won't accept your refusal of me... not before this baby comes... in the meantime, I want to be there for you, take care of you... please at least let me show you I can do as I tell you," James said getting on one knee looking up at her. If she pushed him away now he'd not know how he could survive. He hugged her and rested his head on her stomach, "My beautiful Madeline," he murmured, his eyes closed as he held his breath praying she'd not push him away.

Madeline fell to her knees in front of him. She lifted his face with her hand. "Oh James." She said stroking his cheek. "You've never lied to me. I can't ask anything of you. It wouldn't be right. People talk the way it is. When my stomach gets big...." she let her voice trail on.

"Let them talk... I don't care... you are the only thing that matters to me," he told her taking her face in his hands. He kissed her deeply.

Madeline cried as he kissed her. She returned his kiss. "I do James. You have your career to think of. You have your men to think of. Not to mention what my uncle will say when he finds out."

"My career is secure, my men may talk but they still have to answer to me... your uncle will wonder why we've not married, but he is a very proper man he will not gossip. Madeline, if you do not let me take care of you it will destroy me and hurt me worse then loosing my career or anything else. Please do not push me away, I'm begging you," James said wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

Madeline covered his hands with hers. "James." She said in a whisper. "I don't deserve you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James got to his feet and helped her up, "That is for me to decide, as I keep telling you, now come let me walk you home," he said softly.

Madeline nodded and took hold of his arm he offered to her. She sighed heavily as they approached her home. "I suppose ye need to get back to the fort."

"Yes but I will return this evening, now don't worry about dinner, I will make sure we don't go hungry," he smiled and kissed her hand. "You're so beautiful," he smiled.

Madeline blushed at his words. "If you say so James."

"Now smile for me before I go, believe me my darling... everything will be fine, I will make it so," James assured her.

Madeline smiled weakly at him. "Thank you James."

"The pleasure is mine," James smiled. "Oh before I go," he said reaching into his coat pocket and handing her a small box, "I don't expect you to wear it but I do want you to keep it, to remind you how much I love you and that the offer stands. If you decide to accept me then put it on," he told her before leaving her to return to his duties.

Madeline watched him go and looked at the box in her hand. She sighed and went inside of her house. She placed it on the kitchen table but didn't open it. She couldn't marry James. Could she? She could never return his love the way he wanted her to. She would love Jack until her dying day. She hurried to get some paper so she could write the letter to Jack.

Will was pounding out a new sword when Commodore Norrington entered his shop, "Good day Commodore," he said stopping what he was doing.

"I need to speak to you Mr. Turner, in private," James said sternly.

Will motioned for the Commodore to follow him to the back. "What can I do for you Commodore," he asked.

"You know about Madeline," James asked.

"Yes," Will replied.

"I need to ask you something," James growled.

"Ask away Commodore," Will quipped.

"You know the bastard, do you really think that even if he does come back he'll do right by her?" James asked.

"Commodore, I can't answer that," Will replied honestly.

"Damn it you know him, where is his bloody head," James growled.

"I know he's angry and he's hurt, she kept JJ a secret, he doesn't trust her. Frankly even if he does find out about this child his first reaction will be to say she just wants to trap him," Will shrugged.

"I proposed to her today," James told him.

"Really... that's wonderful... but I guess by the look on your face she turned you down," Will said shaking his head.

"Yes, I was hoping that perhaps you and Elizabeth would plead my case to her. I know she can't love me the way I love her, but I know in time I could make her forget that bastard Sparrow," James hissed.

"I don't know Commodore, she's pretty much loved him this way from the beginning," Will said skeptically.

"I want to hang that bloody pirate," James hissed.

"I know Commodore, and perhaps one day you'll get your chance," Will said, doing his best not to grin.

"Good day Mr. Turner, tell Elizabeth I said hello," James said and left the shop.

Will shook his head and returned to his work.

Madeline sat down at her table and looked at the paper in front of her. She dipped her quill into the ink and began to write.

_Dear Jack, _

_I write this to you with a heavy heart. I do not even know if you will get this letter. I am with child. Your child. I did not plan this and I did not get pregnant to trap you. I would never do that. I know that is what you are thinking. I remain in Port Royal if you should ever decide to return. _

_I will not keep this child from you. I was wrong to keep JJ from you and will not make the same mistake twice. I will deliver this child in five months time. The doctor told me I am close to four months along already. _

_Please stay safe. _

Forever Yours, Your Maddy 

Madeline blew on the letter for the ink to dry and then folded and sealed it and placed it in an envelope. She wrote Jack's name on the front of it and would give it to Will in the morning. She stared at the box on the table and tried to put it out of her mind.

Elizabeth headed towards Will's shop when she saw James Norrington leaving it. "Good day Commodore." She said as she passed him.

James smiled, Mrs. Turner, how lovely you look today," he said. Madeline had her weakness and James had his, although his was far less dangerous. He would always have a special place in his heart for Elizabeth Turner.

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you Commodore. Were you speaking to Will?" She asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I was, I was telling him about my proposing to your cousin," James said proudly.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. "You proposed to Madeline?" She asked very surprised. Did Madeline tell him?

"Yes, she doesn't need to be on her own especially now," James said he lowered his eyes a bit, "But she hasn't accepted me," he confessed.

"So she told you." Elizabeth said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yes but I assure you Mrs. Turner I will take every care within my power to see to it she has a healthy and safe delivery," James said firmly.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Thank you James." She said. "You love her a lot." It was a statement, not a question.

"I've loved only one other as much," James told her then blushed. "I'm sorry, I should watch my tongue," he said.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "It's alright James. What are you going to do? She loves Jack. She always has."

"What I've been doing for the past few months, do all I can to show her she is better then that that, pirate." James growled. The word "pirate" never failed to come out of his mouth without sounding like a curse.

Elizabeth watched him. She had never wished him any ill will. She was his friend, but she was also Jack's friend as well. "Don't hold her love for Jack against her James. Her love for him goes beyond physical love. She believes that he is her soul mate." She saw his look of hurt. "I'm sorry James. I need to go."

"All I've ever seen him do is insult and degrade her, some soul mate," James muttered under his breath. "Good day Mrs. Turner," he said. He would not let Elizabeth or anyone dissuade him from his loving Madeline and doing all he could to prove to her that he could love her not just more but better then Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth went inside of Will's shop and smiled when she saw him working. He didn't see her. "Ahem." She said loudly

Will stopped hammering and smiled but then he frowned, "I suppose you saw the Commodore," he sighed.

Elizabeth nodded and moved closer to him. "He said he proposed to Madeline."

"Yeah he told me too, and if that cousin had a lick of sense she'd marry him just to spite Jack and end all this nonsense." Will huffed.

"William Turner." Elizabeth said in a huff of her own. She came towards him, her skirts swishing fast as she did. "You know bloody well how much Madeline loves Jack. Despite his faults." She snapped. "What if Jack does come back?"

"Then he'll have nobody to blame but his own stubborn arse. Don't get mad at me love, I'm only thinking of you," Will purred.

Elizabeth eyed him. "Me? Why me? Shouldn't we be thinking of Madeline?" she asked.

Will moved closer to her, "Do you really think I want to leave my wife and go running off to Tortuga?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Perhaps I should come with you."

Will shook his head, "No, that place is no place for you, or any proper lady for that matter. Hell I feel dirty just thinking about the place, and Jack loves it," He chuckled.

Elizabeth looked at him and pretended to pout and moved closer to him to hug him. "Who said I was a proper lady?" she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"I say, except when we're together," Will smirked. "All though there was this one sweet little lass who took a shine to me," he said remembering the timid young bar wench who sauntered meekly up to him while he waited for Jack and Gibbs.

Elizabeth stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "William Turner!" she snapped.

Elizabeth moved back towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's all they better find Mr. Turner." She said and leaned in to kiss him. As they kissed neither one heard the door open.

Madeline smirked as she watched them kiss. She cleared her throat but they didn't hear her. She moved closer and tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder. "Excuse me cousin."

Elizabeth practically jumped out of her skin. "Good God Maddy. You scared me."

Will held his wife closer as she'd jumped closer to him, "Scare her anytime she's all ready that close to me," he teased.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Are you alright cousin?" She asked.

Madeline nodded. "I'll be fine. What else can I be?" She moved closer to them and held out an envelope. "Here is the letter Will."

Will took it, "Maddy are you sure you want to do this?"

Madeline nodded. "I have to Will. I can't keep making the same mistakes. He has to know about this child." She said quietly. "Even if he no longer wants me, he has the right to know he is going to be a father again."

"And what about the Commodore," Will asked.

Madeline looked at him sharply. "What about him?"

"You know what I'm getting at, he loves you, perhaps it's time for you to move forward instead of looking back," Will shrugged.

"I can't Will." She said turning away. "Jack still has my heart. He always will."

Elizabeth looked at Will and came up behind her cousin. "Perhaps Will is right Maddy. Perhaps it is time to move on."

Madeline whirled around. "I thought you were on my side Elizabeth? You know how much I love Jack. Much as you love Will. The Commodore wanted to marry you, but you followed your heart. You married your pirate. I may not ever marry Jack, I may never have Jack again, but I don't think I could ever be anyone's wife." She snapped.

Will sighed heavily, "Then grow old alone Maddy but don't expect us to feel sorry for you when you have a man in your lap ready to love and take care of you and be a father to your children. Jack is my friend, but he's not a one woman man Maddy, you said as much yourself."

Madeline looked from Elizabeth to Will. "Don't you think I know that Will. But do you think that Jack will stand idly by and let James Norrington be a father to his children?" She snapped.

"If you married James, Jack wouldn't have a damn choice," Will snapped back.

Madeline spun on her heel to leave. When she reached the door she turned back to face them. "I'll go to Tortuga myself." She hissed and slammed the door behind her.

Elizabeth looked at Will. "Will. Go after her. She can't go by herself."

Will went after her, "Damn it Maddy wait," he growled catching her by her arm. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you go to Tortuga in your condition, besides, you all ready gave me the letter," he told her.

"Then give it back or I'll write another." She snapped at him.

"If I have to hog tie you and lock you in my cellar so help me Maddy I will, or I'll tell the good Commodore to lock you in one of his jail cells, now you put this stupid notion out of your head," Will snapped.

Madeline looked at him with her eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry Will." She said quietly. "I just don't know what to do. I miss him desperately but I know he will never return my love."

"Elizabeth and I know this, that is why we keep telling you to stop this endless pursuit of Jack, hell if Norrington hasn't been able to catch him and hang him what chance do you really think you have of winning his heart back? You've hurt him, he feels betrayed by you. The last person who did that ended up dead," Will said. "Now I'm going to take this letter to Tortuga, because I do agree that Jack needs to be told, but love, stop hurting yourself over him. He's my friend but he's not worth this pain, surely you can see this," Will said gently.

"I'm trying Will." She cried. "Oh God it hurts Will. It hurts so damn bad."

Will felt bad for her but then he didn't, "Maddy I know it hurts and if I didn't care for you I wouldn't tell you to forget Jack and move on. Elizabeth and I don't like seeing you like this," he said gently leading her back to his shop.

Madeline let him lead her back. "But how do you forget someone like Jack Sparrow?" She said with a small smile.

"Open your heart and let someone else love you, it'll take time but James seems very willing to do whatever he needs to do to make it happen," Will smiled back.

Madeline stopped just outside of the door to Will's shop. "He does doesn't he?" She asked. "I need to get home." She said quietly. "Mr. Taylor is preparing the ship now. So when you feel ye are ready to depart, just let me know.

"Norrington isn't exactly my best friend but I think he's a good man, his heart is always in the right place, well when it comes to you," Will smiled. "I can be ready to leave by morning," he told her.

Madeline smiled. "Thank you Will. Tell Elizabeth I'll call on her later this week." She turned and left and headed back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Madeline sat in the kitchen and pulled the ring from the box. Her eyes widened. She held the ring in her fingers. It was a simple band of yellow gold with an emerald cut diamond. The stone was big, but not overly large. "Oh Jack, what do I do?" She said out loud. Perhaps Will was right. Maybe she should give her life another chance with James. She glanced down at her stomach and then back at the ring in her hand. She slowly slid the ring on her ring finger and held up her hand. It was a perfect fit. She closed the box and headed upstairs to take a long hot bath and a nap. James would be arriving later and she wanted to be well rested.

James went to his quarters at the fort and changed into civilian clothes. No wig, no uniform, most people hardly recognized him. He didn't change to fool them to avoid their stares or whispers; he did it to please his Madeline. She didn't like his wig or uniform so he would change out of his uniform when he visited her. He stopped by a merchant on his way through town and bought her a bouquet of flowers. Daisies and yellow roses, not sure she was ready to receive red ones from him. He hoped that one day he'd be stopping by to buy his wife red roses for no reason at all. He arrived at her house just after dark. He knocked softly and waited. He was so nervous as he wondered if she now hated him after having had time to think about his proposal.

Madeline lay curled up in her bed. She toyed with the ring on her finger. Was she making the right decision? The nap had done her a world of good. She felt better. She slowly stood and stretched. She heard the knock on the door. She hurried down the stairs without bothering to put her hair up or her shoes on. "Who is it?" She asked.

"A man who loves you," James called grinning.

Madeline couldn't help but smile. He did love her. Loved her unconditionally. She slowly opened the door and peeked around it. "Could be a stranger. Perhaps I shouldn't let you in.," she said holding back her giggle.

"I come armed only with a heart full of love, thoughts of your lovely face, and a fist full of flowers," James told her softly through the crack.

"Flowers eh?" She asked with a smile. She opened the door. "Alright, ye may come in." Her eyes widened when she saw him. No wig. No uniform. "You're out of uniform Commodore."

"I heard a rumor that my lady love detests my wig and so I decided to please her at least I hope to please her, these are for you," James said holding out the bouquet.

Madeline took them with a smile. She inhaled their scent. "I love daisies. Let me go put these in some water." She said and turned to the kitchen. "And you're right about the wig. I do detest it." She called over her shoulder.

"Well, I admit, it does make me feel like a pompous ass sometimes," James smiled. "But please don't tell the Governor I said that," he laughed. He followed her to the kitchen, "So how was the rest of your day?" he asked. He wanted to look at her finger so bad and at the same time was terrified to do so. He decided to let her tell him.

Madeline laughed at his comments about his wig. "I visited with Will and Elizabeth and then I came home. Took a long hot bubble bath and a nap. I must have overslept." She said looking through the cupboards for a vase. "I was planning on being properly dressed when you arrived." She said referring to her bare feet.

"Why you have lovely feet," James said. "Do you want to go out to eat tonight or would you like me to wow you with my skills in the kitchen?" he asked. He had to lower his eyes to keep his eyes off her hands.

Madeline put some water in the vase and then the flowers. "You decide." She said and placed the vase on the table. She saw that he wasn't looking at her. She took her left hand and placed it over his. "James, look at me."

James looked into her eyes, "Yes Madeline," he said breathlessly.

"I did a lot of thinking today James." She said quietly.

"Madeline, I understand I pushed you, please know I didn't mean for it to seem that way, you take as much time as you need," he said in a rush.

Madeline smiled at him and moved to sit in his lap. She cupped his chin in her hand. "My answer is yes James." She said quietly.

James looked at her hand then, he couldn't help it, as he was sure he'd heard her wrong. But there it was, the ring he'd bought her on her hand, it fit perfectly. He looked up into her eyes. Tears of pure joy filled his eyes. "Yes?" he questioned his voice he could barely find.

Madeline wiped his tears away. She smiled at him and nodded. "But James. I need to ask something of you."

"Anything," he whispered.

"I cannot marry you until this child is born." She said seriously. "Please grant me that. And we don't announce anything to anybody but Will, Elizabeth, my uncle and Pamela."

"Of course, I understand," he said without missing a beat. He placed a hand on her stomach, "Anything for both of you," he said sincerely.

"And I can't wear this in public yet." She said looking at the ring. "I'm sorry James."

James was disappointed to hear this but he'd not let her know it, "Well naturally as you don't want to announce it yet that only makes sense," he said. He swallowed his pride. He found it easier then he thought it might be. "I love you so much Madeline, I can't even put into words how happy you've made me," he said stroking her hair.

Madeline laid her head on his shoulder as he held her. "I'll try to make you happy James." She said quietly.

"I assure you it won't be as hard as you think it will be So, what are we to do about dinner... I got so excited about surprising you by not wearing my military clothes and the flowers I didn't get anything else from market," he told her.

Madeline smiled at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You are too good for me James," she said quietly.

James frowned, "Nonsense here I promised to take care of you then I forget dinner," he then smiled. "If you get up I'll go see what I can whip up in the kitchen, you know one of my first jobs when I joined the Navy was chief cook and bottle washer," he laughed.

"Were you?" She asked getting up to help him. "I have some chicken, I think." She said looking in the icebox.

James put his hands on her waist, "Oh no you don't you will not help. You can point me in the right direction if I need help finding something. In the meantime, I'll put a kettle on for tea," he said gently ushering her to the chair.

"But..." She began to protest. "This is my kitchen Commodore. Just because ye are in the Navy doesn't mean ye can order me about my own kitchen." She said with a smirk.

"Shall we make a deal? When I'm out of uniform you call me James and I'll keep calling you Madeline. And I assure you I am not trying to order you about my darling, I just want to take care of you, so please, let me," he said smiling at her.

Madeline eyed him. "Alright, but let me help you James. I don't like to sit still." She said with a smile.

James sighed, "You are so stubborn. All right, then we go out," he quipped. "Where are your shoes, I'll get them for you," he said.

Madeline stiffened. "Is that a good idea James?" she asked nervously.

"Either you let me cook for you or we go out, and why would it be a bad idea," he asked puzzled.

Madeline waved her hands. "Alright, we'll go out. I'm sorry James, I'm just being a ninny." She said and moved to take the ring off of her finger. "My shoes are in my closet."

James dashed to her room and grabbed her shoes, not wanting to watch her remove the ring from her hand. He then dashed downstairs again. He knelt in front of her, "Your shoes my love," he purred holding one of them so she could put her foot in it.

Madeline lifted her foot as he helped her put her shoe on. She noticed that his hands lingered on her leg a bit longer than need be. She smiled at him. "Perhaps we could stop by Will and Elizabeth's. See if they wish to join us."

"If you wish," he smiled holding the other shoe for her.

"What's wrong?" She asked watching him.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about the life growing inside of you, how much I want to protect it and you," he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Oh James." Madeline said quietly as she leaned forward and took his face in her hands. "And I thank you for that."

"I've got the patrol units keeping a particularly watchful eye out for Jacquette, if he comes to Port Royal, he better not let me catch him," James told her seriously.

"Thank you James." She said with a smile. She could see a look of distress on his face. "James, kiss me."

James stood then took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet, he took her into his arms, "Madeline, tell me you feel how much I love you," he whispered.

Madeline placed her hands on his chest and could feel his heart racing. "I know how much you love me James." She said quietly. "I realized that today."

James lowered his head and kissed her deeply. "My beautiful Madeline, you have so bewitched me," he moaned and then kissed her again.

Madeline couldn't help but feel the passion in his kiss. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his arousal growing against her. She moaned loudly.

"Perhaps we should go if we are going to ask Will and Elizabeth to join us," he smiled sheepishly.

"Perhaps." She murmured against his lips. "Let me grab my shawl." she said pulling away from him.

James watched her, the look in her eyes said she loved him. Maybe not to the extent she loved Sparrow but she loved him and she was going to be his wife. He followed her then offered her his arm as they began to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They strolled towards town. Madeline ignored the looks of the people that passed them by. They passed by the tavern that was on the way to Will and Elizabeth's. Madeline caught a glance of Jorja watching her and her blood began to boil. She looked back at James and smiled at him.

James knocked on the Turner's door. He was so proud every distasteful look they got did nothing to extinguish his joy or pride or love for the woman on his arm.

Elizabeth opened the door and was a little surprised to see Madeline and the Commodore standing there. She couldn't help but giggle. "Commodore, is that you?

James grinned, "Sshhh, I'm undercover," he teased.

Elizabeth smiled. "Come in." She said opening the door wide. "William!" She yelled for her husband. She shut the door behind them. "What brings you two here?" She asked.

"Who is it Elizabeth? Oh, Maddy, Commodore Norrington?" Will questioned surprised.

"Yes Mr. Turner, as I told your lovely wife I am here undercover," James grinned.

"Posing as what," Will asked.

"A groom to be," James replied smiling proudly as he looked down into Madeline's eyes.

Madeline bit her lip but then smiled at him. "I've accepted James' proposal. Under a few conditions." She said quietly.

"Oh Maddy." Elizabeth said hugging her cousin. "Are you sure?" She whispered in her ear.

Madeline nodded at her cousin. "I'm taking your husbands advice."

"James congratulations. Maddy I am so happy for you two, this is cause for celebration," Will exclaimed.

"That's why we've come, Madeline and I decided to eat out and were hoping the two of you will join us, but we must keep the celebration low keyed. Madeline isn't ready to announce it to the world just yet," James told him.

"Well, sure we'd love to wouldn't we Elizabeth," Will said pulling his wife close to him excitedly.

Elizabeth put her arm around her husband's waist and smiled at Maddy and James. "Yes we would." She said looking at Madeline. She knew in her heart that Madeline would be happy with only one man, but she hoped she would give James a chance. "Let me go change my gown."

"While we wait how bout some nice tea for you Maddy while James and I have a drink," Will asked.

"Sounds good to me Mr. Turner," James said.

"Oh hell James you're practically part of the family, call me Will," Will exclaimed as he went to get their drinks.

Madeline giggled at Will's excitement. She turned to look at James who was watching her. "What?"

"I was just thinking I hope you're that bubbly on our wedding day," James grinned.

Will laughed, "So how bout those drinks," he asked.

"I'll go see if Elizabeth needs any help." Madeline said quietly and turned to head upstairs. She made her way and knocked on the door to Will and Elizabeth's room.

"Need any help cousin?" She asked peeking her head in.

Elizabeth smiled at Maddy as she came in and shut the door. "Are you sure about this Maddy?"

Madeline looked at her and sighed. "It's time for me to move on. Despite the fact that I carry Jack's child." She said moving to sit down. "I know James loves me and I hope in time that I can return that love. But I still love Jack with all my heart."

Elizabeth moved to sit next to her and hugged her. "I know Maddy." She said quietly.

Will poured himself and James a glass of brandy, "Congratulations again James," he said.

"Thank you Will, I don't know what you said to her but she came around," James smiled accepting the drink.

"She's a good girl James, you'll not regret this," Will assured him.

"I hope you're right Will, she means so much to me," James sighed letting his gaze turn toward the stairs.

"Come on let's go to the sitting room," Will said and led James into a small but cozy room. "No telling how long Elizabeth will take to dress," Will laughed.

James could not help but laugh with him.

Madeline rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. She wiped away her silent tears. "Do ye think Jack will ever come back?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." She replied. She stood and pulled on a dress of deep red. "You'll always love him Maddy."

"I know." She said standing up to help Elizabeth with her dress. "You look beautiful Elizabeth." She said looking at her cousin in the mirror.

"You're beautiful Maddy. James is very lucky." She said and hugged her tight. "Come, I'm sure they are waiting." She said with a giggle.

Will and James both stood when the ladies entered the room. "Will was wrong, it didn't take long at all for you to change Elizabeth," James quipped.

"James are you trying to get me killed," Will asked.

"Call it getting even," James replied with a sly grin.

Will just rolled his eyes, "Come on ladies let's find some dinner," he said holding his arm out for Maddy. When she looked at him puzzled he said, "Elizabeth is giving me the evil eye," he teased. He knew James would want to speak to Elizabeth.

Madeline took Will's arm and giggled. "Well, we better scurry away then Will. Ye know how she can get."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll get you later Mr. Turner." she said with a wink.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

James gave Elizabeth his arm, "May I speak with you," he asked softy.

Elizabeth nodded at him as they followed Will and Madeline out the door. "What's wrong James?"

"Well as happy as I am that Maddy said yes to my proposal, as with you it comes with conditions, I was hoping to get some insight from you," James sighed.

Elizabeth slowed her walk so that they put some distance between them and Will and Madeline. "Go on."

Madeline looked at Will. "Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" She asked quietly.

James stopped and looked at Elizabeth, "If he returns and she says she's going back to him, I will hang him. I won't loose her to that... that," he closed his eyes. His rage was palpable, "The way he treated her when they left, it was disgusting and she doesn't see it," he sighed.

"Maddy ye know I can't say no to you. Elizabeth would kill me," Will teased.

Elizabeth looked at him. She didn't realize how much he hated Jack. "What do you mean how he treated her?"

Madeline laughed. "Aye Will. That she would." She glanced back to see James and Elizabeth had stopped and were talking. She turned back to Will and smiled weakly at him.

"She went to the docks dressed up and her hair all up just for him and what does he do? Takes her hair down, kisses her, and slapped her on the backside. I couldn't hear what he was saying but knowing that crude bastard it wasn't anything nice," James growled.

Will looked back too. "Come on you two, we're hungry," he shouted.

Elizabeth took James' arm again and started walking. "Give her time James, but let me tell you this. If she ever hears you talking like this about Jack or your vengeance against him. You will only push her away. She needs to get used to being without him. Love her as much as you can. As much as she'll let you. If you love her as much as I think you do, you will have to be as patient as you can be James."

Madeline clutched Will's arm a little tighter. "He's angry."

"I am doing all I can, but Elizabeth how much am I suppose to take. I need to know, am I being a bloody fool," James sighed.

Will smirked, "Must be talking about Jack," he said.

Elizabeth squeezed his arm. "No James. You aren't being a fool. Just in love." She smiled at him. "How much do you love her James?"

Madeline playfully slapped his arm. "That's not funny William Turner." she said but couldn't help grinning.

"You made a fool of me Elizabeth, I walked away gracefully. I don't think I can do it again," James sighed as he began walking again.

"I wasn't being funny, it's no secret how much James despises Jack Sparrow," Will told her.

"James Norrington. Stop it. Just be gentle with her. Love her." Elizabeth said and stepped forward to take her husband's arm. Madeline turned and waited for James. She bit her lip when he approached her.

James sighed heavily, "Madeline," he said and kissed her hand before linking her arm under his.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked as they walked towards the restaurant.

Elizabeth held on tightly to Will's arm. "He said he's going to hang Jack if he comes back and Maddy goes back to him."

"No my darling," James assured her. He was thinking, damn you Elizabeth you can be the coldest woman on the face of the earth.

Will laughed, "Good for him, then she'll know what'll happen to her 'soul mate' if he tries to take her from him. Can't say as I blame him," he turned, "James you never cease to surprise me," he said.

James looked at him puzzled, "I've no idea what he's talking about," he told Madeline.

Madeline raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about that?" She quipped as they all walked into the restaurant. She knew it had something to do with Jack. She followed Will and Elizabeth but turned back to James. She placed her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry for snapping at you James. Let's have a nice dinner shall we? And then ye can make sure I get home safely." She said with a smile.

"Will Turner, hush." Elizabeth snapped as they made their way to their table.

"I intend to," James smiled.

"Why? It could be worse, he could have hung me," Will reminded her. "Give the man a break Liz, how can you be so heartless," he asked. Jack might be his best friend but he truly did sympathize with James and how he felt.

Madeline sat down as James held the chair for her. She smiled at him. "Thank you James." She knew he was still angry about how Jack was when he left.

Elizabeth nodded at her husband. "Yes Will. He could've. I'm not heartless." She said under her breath. "Watch yourself husband, or I'll hang you." She said leaning in to kiss him.

The waiter came and took their orders for drinks and promptly left. Small talk was made. Madeline couldn't help but notice the glares from some of the other patrons and it made her nervous.

James leaned into her ear, "They're jealous of us, they can't be this much in love," he told her. "Ignore them darling. If you'd like you may hold my hand through dinner," he offered.

Will kissed Elizabeth's ear. "I'm leaving in the morning, so it best be done tonight or ye might never get another chance," he purred.

Madeline smiled and took hold of his hand. "James, may I ask you something?"

Elizabeth looked at her husband. "I'll do more than hang you my love." She said kissing him.

"I suppose," James said and held his breath in anxious nervousness.

"One can only hope," Will said doing his best Capt Jack Sparrow imitation.

"What is your favorite color?" She asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and giggled. She looked across the table at James and Maddy. They did make an attractive couple. She hoped that Maddy would come to love him.

James thought about it, "I like blue and green," he said. "Why do you ask," he asked curiously.

"So what do we feel like eating tonight Elizabeth," Will asked.

Madeline leaned closer. "That is for ye to find out at a more opportune time." She said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Whatever you would like Will." Elizabeth said taking a drink of her wine.

James smiled, "You make me have wicked thoughts saying things like that to me with that look in your eye my love," he purred.

"I think we should have steak. I feel like meat tonight," Will said and growled wickedly at his wife. He laughed when she rolled her eyes at him.

"What would you like Maddy," James asked.

Madeline smiled at him. "Nothing too heavy James." She said.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a bit warm with Will's innuendos at dinner. Dinner passed quickly and the two couples departed the restaurant. Madeline and James said good night to Will and Elizabeth at their house. "I'll see you in the morning Will. Will nine o'clock be alright?" Madeline asked.

"I'll be ready, well unless me wife hangs me as promised," Will quipped.

James laughed nervously, "Let's hope she loves you more then that," he said.

Elizabeth smirked. "Let's go Mr. Turner." She said tugging on his arm. "Good night you two." She said smiling at them.

"Perhaps I should sling ye over me shoulder missy and give ye a good spanking," Will teased as they walked inside of their house.

Elizabeth giggled and started to run. "You'd like that too much."

"What could happen? Oh you're still thinking of that little wench I told ye about, she's harmless," Will teased and kissed her passionately

Elizabeth returned his kiss as they made their way to their bedroom. "She better be."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Enough about her, what about you," Will asked.

"I'm a different story Will." Elizabeth said wickedly.

"Are you now, do tell," Will grinned.

Elizabeth pushed Will on the bed and straddled his hips. Her skirts covered his legs. "How about I show you." She said leaning down and kissing him.

Will chuckled, "I insist you do," he told her.

Elizabeth reached down and pushed up his shirt and grinded her hips against his. "Don't think I'll need much coaxing." She said with a giggle as her lips found his neck.

Will moaned, "No you'd like me to beg though," he smirked.

"Aye Mr. Turner. Beg me. Tell me how much you want me."

Will moaned, "I want you so much that if you don't give me a little release I'm going to have to let the pirate in me come out to play," he moaned.

Elizabeth smirked. "Perhaps I should delay you in your pleasure then Mr. Turner. I so do like the pirate to come out and play." she said as she ran her tongue down his stomach. Stopping just above where his breeches met his skin.

Will threw his head back, "Please Elizabeth, yer going to be the death of me," he groaned.

Elizabeth pushed his breeches down and lowered herself on top of him. She saw the surprised look on his face when he realized she wasn't wearing any drawers. She moaned when she felt how hard he was. "Will." She gasped.

Will chuckled, "What would the Governor say if he knew his little girl was out in public with out proper undergarments," he said as he held her hips and raised his to meet her thrust for thrust.

Elizabeth arched her back as she felt Will's thrusts. "You better not tell." She said in a hoarse voice. "Oh God Will!"

"Liz! God, yes, oh yes," Will moaned as he reached up and squeezed her breasts. He sat up and pressed her body close to his and lowered them back down then rolled them so he could be on top, "I love you so much Elizabeth, oh God, I love you," he moaned as he thrust himself deeper and deeper until he was hitting her cervix.

Elizabeth clung to him as he thrust inside of her. "I love you Will. Your mine." She cried out as her climax filled her.

Will took her hands in his and held on tightly as he exploded inside of her opening the floodgates and filling her with his love. "Yes, all yours," he growled.

Elizabeth clung to him as he filled her. "Oh Will." She said in a breathless whisper. Will nuzzled her neck. "I shall miss you."

Madeline took James' arm again as they began their walk to her house on the edge of town. "Thank you for dinner James." She said leaning more into him.

"No thanks necessary Madeline, how are you feeling," James asked.

"A bit tired. I suppose it has been a long day today." She said smiling at him. "Would ye like to come in for coffee or tea?" She asked in a nervous voice.

James furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not angry with you, where in the world did you get an idea like that," he asked.

"Ye seemed angry when ye were walking with Elizabeth." She said quietly and stood up. She moved to the window and looked up at the moon. "I just always seem to make people angry lately."

"I'm not angry at you Madeline, I promise. I am concerned," James told her. He stroked her hair, "I love you so much Madeline," he sighed.

Madeline looked up at him. She didn't even have to ask what he was concerned about. She had a pretty good idea. "I've made my decision James." She said firmly. "I know you love me James."

James sighed again and released her, he stood up, "Elizabeth said the same thing to me just before I agreed to go after Will," he said softly. He closed his eyes for a moment, he turned to her, "Please do not disappoint me," he whispered. "I only want to love you and make you happy, if you'll allow me," he added and smiled weakly. He reached his hand out to her, "Come and I'll run you a bath if you'd like," he said.

"I'll do my best not to James." She said in all honesty. She took his hand in hers. "Only if you join me."

James kissed her hand, "Does this mean you want me to stay with you tonight," he asked. Sometimes Madeline needed him so badly it seemed to hurt her and other times she seemed to not want to touch him or be touched by him.

"Aye James." She said and turned towards the stairs. He didn't let go of her hand and followed her. She stopped suddenly. "Oh wait!" She hurried back down the stairs into the kitchen. She pulled her ring out of its box and put it back on her finger and hurried back to him. "I forgot something."

James smiled broadly. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He turned on the water and when it got warm he plugged the drain. He stood and touched her, "May I loosen your hair," he asked. He would show her just how horrible Jack Sparrow was and he'd use his own moves against him.

Madeline closed her eyes. Jack loved her hair down. But this wasn't Jack. This was James. The man she was going to marry. The man who loved her. She nodded. She felt his hands in her hair, pulling the pins out. He gently ran his fingers through her curls as her hair fell about her shoulders.

James looked at her and knew she was thinking of him, "What did he say to you the day he left," he asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Madeline's eyes flew open. "James, please don't do this," she whispered. Her hands covered his.

James turned off the water, "I'm sorry," he said. "Forget I said it," he told her. "Just stay with me Madeline, I'm here, you can touch me, and I can touch you. He's not here to do either," he begged.

Madeline turned so that her back was to him. She closed her eyes. "Will ye please undo my dress Commodore?"

"James," James whispered as he unfastened her dress. "No need to call me anything else my darling," he purred moving her hair off one of her shoulders and kissing her neck. "I'm yours Madeline," he moaned. His tongue made a trail up to her ear and he nipped her lobe gently.

Madeline moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin. She leaned back into his chest as she felt his hands come around to her front and cup her breasts through her chemise. Her nipples hardened in an instant. She reached up with one hand and clutched his neck. "Yes James." She moaned as he continued his oral assault on her neck.

James gently turned her to face him and began removing his clothes. "Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered as she watched him.

Madeline's eyes glazed with desire. She reached up and helped him remove his clothes. "I'm thinking that I want you to come with me in the tub. I think I want you to touch me. To caress me. I think I want you to kiss me James." She said as she stepped out of her dress. She reached up and unlaced her chemise.

James pulled her close to him; he bent and kissed her softly then deepened the kiss as his hands began to move over her body.

"Yes James." Madeline moaned in his mouth as she felt his hands on her body. She was so desperate for love. "I need you James."

James looked at her and smiled, "Do you think it's a girl this time," he asked.

Madeline couldn't help but smile. "As long as it's healthy." She said looking up at him.

"Naturally, but aren't you hoping for a girl," James asked.

"Aye. I am." She said and turned towards the tub, now full with bubbles. "Are ye going to just stand there all night?"

"No," James said taking her hand and helping her into the tub. "I'm hoping for a girl as well," he told her softly. A little girl that looked nothing like her father, he thought to himself.

Madeline sank into the warm water and made room for him to climb in behind her. "You are?" She asked turning to look at him as he sank down into the water.

"Yes, the thought of having a sweet little girl to dote on has always been my dream, boys are worrisome," James said putting his arms around her.

Madeline turned in his arms. "Are you saying JJ is worrisome?" she asked.

"I didn't say JJ was anything Madeline, you must stop trying to read into everything said to you... it is not the most appealing quality you possess," James said gently.

Madeline huffed and turned so that her back was against his chest. She couldn't help but smile when she felt his hands moved to her stomach and gently rubbed it. She leaned her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. This was nice. She tried to put Jack out of her mind and focus on James. She reached up with her hand and gently played with the hair on his neck.

"Have you thought of any names?" James asked curiously.

"Yes." She said quietly. "Have you?"

"I confess I have but assumed you would not want me to be part of that process," James said sponging down her back.

Madeline turned around and sat on the opposite side of the tub and playfully ran her foot along his leg. Inching upwards. "How about you write down the names you like and give me the paper."

James picked her foot up and kissed her ankle, "Are you sure," he asked.

Madeline shivered when she felt his lips on her skin. "Aye. I'm sure. I'm trying to put the past behind me James as you are my future."

"Then I will write down the names I like and let you see if we agree on any," he smiled as he kissed her calf.

"Alright." She said in a whisper as she watched him. "James."

"Yes my darling," James purred as he leaned back and placed her foot against his thigh. He grinned wickedly.

Madeline smirked and lowered her foot in the water. Slowly she began to rub his already hardened erection. "You're naughty. Whoever thought the commodore could be a naughty boy."

"I have my secrets just like everyone," James said then leaned his head back and groaned. "Madeline," he sighed.

Madeline sat up and moved towards him. She slid her body against his in the wet slickness of the bubbles and water. She kissed her way from his chest up to his neck. "Aye James?" She whispered against his ear.

James moaned, "Yes love, did you think my uniform makes me any less a man," he asked.

Madeline smirked and reached down between them and took him in her hand. "No." She whispered and began to suck on his earlobe. "I still detest that bloody wig though." She said with a throaty laugh.

"It's just part of the uniform," James groaned as he buried his hand in her hair and captured her lips with hers. "I want you Madeline, please let me make love to you," he begged.

Madeline moaned with pleasure as she felt his lips on hers. "Aye James." She said throwing her head back as he trailed his mouth to her neck.

James moved his hand to between her legs and stroked her with his finger, "Do you want me as much as I want you," he asked playfully.

Madeline nodded. She did want him. He made her feel so loved. So wanted. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as she felt him stroke her. "Yes James." She moaned as her hands moved to hold on to the edge of the tub.

"Tell me you love me Madeline, please I want to hear you say it," James moaned as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Madeline kept her eyes shut and fought back the tears. "James, please." She pleaded with him. She started to lower herself on him.

"If I truly am your future then please, I need to hear you tell me you love me," James said holding her closer.

Madeline slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She did love him, but she wasn't in love with him. Not yet. She could see want and pain in his eyes. "I love you James." She whispered.

James kissed her passionately, he would have cried but he knew it was because he'd asked her to tell him... one day she'd tell him for no other reason then because she really did, at least, he hoped so. James moved inside of her. "I love you Madeline," he whispered.

Madeline clutched his head to her chest as she felt him beneath her. The friction of the water made his movements more pleasurable. "James." She cried out as he nipped her breasts with his teeth. "Oh God yes!" she moaned.

James held onto her hips and continued to move inside her, "Madeline, oh God, I love you so much, so much," he moaned and sucked the water from her breasts.

Madeline reached down and cupped his face in her hands and lost herself in his kiss. She felt her body surge with pleasure and her orgasm filled her. She pulled on his hair as she came. "James. Harder."

James thrust his hips upward as hard as he dared. She was squeezing his cock so hard it was like nothing else he'd ever experienced before. "So good Madeline, oh yes," he groaned and then once again despite his best efforts to keep his orgasm from happening he emptied his seed into her. "Damn Madeline that was incredible," he said panting.

Madeline rested her head on his shoulder and panted along with him. "Aye James. That was." She kissed him as she rose to leave the tub. She reached for a bath towel and wrapped it around her. She brushed her hair back over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Commodore. How big is your sword?" She asked with a giggle and took off running towards her room.

James got out of the tub and dried off. He took his time and slowly made his way to the bedroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. "How big is my sword? You tell me," he quipped.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Madeline was lying on the bed, naked. Her towel forgotten on the floor. She smiled wickedly at him. As he approached her, she reached out and whipped the towel off of him. "Perhaps ye better show me again.

"Perhaps later, now I think I'd like something to eat, you've made me hungry. Can I bring you anything?" he asked as he headed for the door completely naked, as he didn't care because she was the only one in the house to see him.

Madeline pouted at him. "No thank you James." She said and then smiled at him. "Don't get lost." She said with a giggle as she watched him walk out of her room. She settled down on the pillows. She truly did love him, but it would also take her a long time to let go of her love for Jack. She wondered where they were. What they were doing. Did Jack miss her? She shivered and pulled the covers over her and waited for James to return. She looked at her hand with the ring on and smiled. Perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult to forget Jack. But could she?

James went down to the kitchen and got himself a couple of oranges. He peeled one and ate it standing at the window. Where was Sparrow? Was he planning on returning? If he did would he want Madeline back? James knew his heart was in serious danger but it was too late to do anything about it. If Sparrow returned he'd do something he did not want to do... he would tell Madeline either she forgot him or she would watch him hang. If Madeline stayed at his side, James would promise to never pursue the pirate ever again.

Madeline felt James crawl in beside her and pull her close. She turned so that she was facing him and snuggled closer. She arched up and kissed his lips. "Mmmm oranges. Delicious." she said licking his lips.

James kissed her, "Madeline, there's something we've yet to discuss. Our wedding," he said softly.

Madeline smiled sleepily. She continued to kiss him. "Aye James."

"Well as you know my being a military officer it will be a very big affair here in Port Royal. The Governor will be in attendance and such so I just wondered what you envisioned our wedding to be like," he said timidly.

Madeline looked up at him. She really didn't want anything large. She just wanted family there, but with James being the commanding officer of the fort. She knew that couldn't be. "How big?" She asked in return biting her lip.

"The whole regiment will be there and the Governor will insist on having the reception at his home, as he promised me when Elizabeth married Will that when I ever got married he would throw a grand ball for my special day as well," James said. He looked into her eyes and saw this was not what she wanted, "Tell me what you want my darling, none of these plans are set in stone," he smiled.

Madeline could see the excitement in his eyes as he talked about it. "I was thinking just something small at my uncle's. Just family." She said sitting up. "But you're right James. You do have an obligation to the regiment and I wouldn't want to disappoint my uncle." She said quietly. What she really wanted was to be married on a beach, wearing nothing but a simple whit dress and flowers in her hair. But she knew that James would not want that.

"Perhaps I shall have a discussion with your uncle and explain to him that we would prefer something smaller then he had for Elizabeth and Will," James said smiling. He then turned serious and kissed her, "Madeline, I promise you, as long as you are with me you will not want or need for anything," he told her. He then kissed her again deeply. He pulled her into his arms, "Sleep now my sweet little one," he said gently.

Madeline nodded and snuggled closer to him as she fell asleep. When she awoke in the morning, he was gone. When she turned, she saw a yellow rose on the pillow next to her. She smiled and inhaled its scent.

She got up and dressed quickly and met Will and Mr. Taylor at the docks. They promised to return as quickly as possible. Will hugged her and told her not to fret or worry

Will and Mr. Taylor walked through the streets of Tortuga and made their way to the tavern they figured Jack would most likely turn up. They spoke to the barkeep and he told them that Jack had been there just a week before. Frustrated, they gave the barkeep the letter and asked him to give it to Jack as soon as he saw him next. The barkeep placed the letter in a slot behind the bar. Will and Mr. Taylor were unaware that they were being watched.

Louis Jacquette saw Madeline's first mate and a man he didn't know talking to the barkeep about Jack Sparrow. He grinned to himself and put a plan into action.

Madeline made her way to the governor's mansion. She decided it was time to pay Pamela a visit. She had not talked to her since before she and Jack had left to go after JJ. A servant let her in and showed her to the drawing room.

"Madeline, what a nice surprise." Pamela said sweeping into the room and reaching out to hug her. Madeline slowly went to her and hugged her back.

"I figured it was time." She said quietly and sat back down.

Pamela eyed her and sat down close to her. "I was very happy to hear that JJ had been found." She hung her head. "I'm truly sorry for what I've put you through Madeline."

"It's alright. 'Tis over now." She said trying not to think about Jack.

"How are you doing?" Pamela asked her. She could see Madeline's hands twisting together.

"I'm fine." She said standing up and walking to the tall windows. She pushed the sheer drape away and looked out into the harbor.

Pamela watched her and slowly approached her. She reached up and touched Madeline's arm. "Is he coming back?"

"I don't know." She whispered. She felt her bottom lip quiver. "He's lost to me Pamela. It makes no difference."

Pamela could see the pain in her daughter's face. "Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Aye." Madeline said fighting back tears. She turned to Pamela. "Did ye truly love Barbossa?"

Pamela looked out into the harbor and nodded. "I did. Despite everything he did. My heart did belong to him. He wasn't always so evil. He did love you and your brother Madeline. He loved you as if you were his own." She looked at Madeline. "He would never show it though."

"I'm pregnant." Madeline said in a whisper.

"It's Jack's isn't it?" Pamela said. Madeline nodded and her tears fell freely. Pamela pulled her into her arms and held her tight.

"I've sent word with will and Mr. Taylor to Tortuga. He needs to know he is going to be a father again." She whispered.

"You did the right thing. That's all you can do." Pamela said and took her hand. Leading her back to sit on the couch. "Does the Commodore know?"

"Yes." Madeline said wiping her tears away. "He still wants to marry me."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him yes. I need to give this child a father, even if it already has one."

Pamela took Madeline's hand and held it tight. "Let the Commodore love you. Let him be a father to your child. Find happiness in your life Madeline."

"I'm trying." She whispered and let Pamela hold her as she cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack was having the time of his life. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have thought of how much joy having a son could give him. An heir, not so much to a lot of worldly possessions but to something even more important, the way of life that Jack considered the richest treasure he could ever possess. The life of a pirate. Dangerous as it was and fleeting as it could be, Jack would not live any other way. His most important lesson he had to teach his son, he began teaching him right from the beginning. Be your own man, make your own rules and never let anyone be the cause of your forgetting what you believed in. Trust until you had reason not to, and never trust again lest ye be a fool.

JJ worshiped the ground Jack walked on and absorbed everything Jack taught him. He also would watch Jack when Jack thought he wasn't paying attention. So as the months begin to pass not only did JJ begin to look more like his father, but he also began to take on more of his father's personality as well. Except where his mother was concerned… he missed his mother and looked forward to the day he saw her again. He wrote in his journal that she'd given him faithfully so that he wouldn't forget a thing he wanted to tell her about his journey with his father. JJ began to see a change in his father as the months passed. Jack's anger diminished and JJ often caught him writing in the new journal from time to time. JJ also caught his father simply staring at the journal as well. He deducted that his mother must have written something in it to his father that was causing his father some turmoil. But at the same time, his father confused JJ. The confusion was because where on the one hand Jack seemed to be missing Madeline as much as he did he would then spend many nights alone with others whenever they would stop into Tortuga or other ports of call that were 'pirate friendly'. But the more JJ thought about it the more he began to wonder if that was the reason his father spent time with other women.

On the beginning of their journey, Jack was very glad to be rid of Madeline. If she was not there she could not betray him any longer. And he could forget that she had and put all his energy into showing his son all the ins and outs of being a pirate captain. Jack watched his son change and evolve until he saw less and less of Maddy in him. Jack would often chastise JJ whenever he complained by telling him he sounded like his mother. JJ would almost immediately do an about face, so within three months time Jack hardly ever heard the boy complain. Being around the crew also was changing JJ's perception on the world and he began to realize quickly just how much work it took to live life on the sea, Jack did not coddle to him as his mother. Jack made the boy carry his own weight and thereby helped the boy to not just become stronger but to overcome his ordeal with Jacquette. JJ now wore the scars from his captor's whip like a badge of courage just as his father wore the "P" brand and vast as sundry of scars he'd gotten over the years. JJ's nightmares disappeared quickly as did his tears. JJ wore kohl around his eyes like his father and he began collection trinkets and beads from everywhere they went that he had Jack help weave into his hair after accumulating enough for a nice strand.

Maddy had written to him in the journal she'd given to him. Jack's first reaction to it was more of the same. But, as time wore on and he thought more about her and more importantly how he'd treated her the more he felt like he'd been a little unfair. He also began to think of her with Commodore James Norrington and although Jack would never admit it willingly it made him more then a bit jealous. He also began to realize that the longer he stayed out at sea the more likely it was that she and Norrington were probably married. Sure she'd told him she'd love him forever but he'd done everything he could to show her he cared nothing about her. Maddy was not a fool she would only wait for so long before moving on with her life. All this made Jack realized how big a fool he'd been by letting her go so easily. Jack knew that when he did return seeing her again would make him want to win her heart back and he knew she'd do everything in her power to make that hard. So he began devising his plan of "attack."

_Four months later..._

Madeline hurried through the regiment of troops in the fort. She asked where James was and was pointed in the direction of the dining hall. She burst through the doors. "James!" She stopped when she saw that he wasn't alone.

Her uncle and some other men in uniform were there. Apparently in the middle of a meeting. "Oh, Commodore. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She said hurriedly and left.

James excused himself and left to catch up to Madeline, "Madeline wait, is something wrong," he asked as he touched her shoulder.

Madeline smiled at him. "No James" She said and took his hand. "James feel." She said placing his hand on her stomach. The baby was kicking like crazy.

James grinned from ear to ear, "My goodness, she's active, what have you been doing to her," he teased.

Madeline giggled. "Nothing silly." She said as she placed her hand next to his on her stomach. She gasped when the baby kicked again. "Oh James." She said looking back at him. "You were in a meeting. I'm so sorry I interrupted."

"Boring and dull compared to this, I am glad you did. I'm not able to concentrate much on military affairs these days anyway. Won't be long till we have a little bundle to welcome into this world. I can hardly wait," James exclaimed as he leaned over and kissed her.

Madeline felt herself blush but kissed him back. She pulled away quickly when she heard troops behind her. "James."

"What is it darling?" James asked.

"Your men." She said trying to pull away from him. She could still feel the blush in her face.

"What about them," James asked not releasing her. He kissed her mouth again.

Madeline rested her hands on his chest. She kissed him back passionately. She moaned in his mouth. Her hormones were raging. James hadn't made love to her in quite a few weeks. He was afraid of hurting the baby. "Mmmmmm." She moaned.

"Shall I have them walk you home my darling," James asked.

Madeline looked up at him. "Could you?" She asked smiling.

James raised his hand, "Moorson, Riley, over here," he said waving them over.

The regiment came marching to the Commodore in proper order. The two men leading them stopped just a foot or so in front of James and Madeline. "Yes sir," one of the men said.

"Riley, I want this regiment to see the lady home, as you can see she is in a delicate way and I want you to see to it she gets home safely, is that understood," James said sternly.

"Yes sir," Riley said respectfully.

James took Madeline's hand, "I shall see you later this evening my sweet with dinner, is there anything special you would like," he asked.

Madeline pouted. "No." She said and turned on her heel. Not even bothering to wait for the soldiers.

James put up his head, "I think the lady would prefer if I escorted her home. Carry on men," he said and waved them away. He quickly got in step with her and tucked her arm in his, "Better my darling?" he asked.

Madeline didn't look at him but kept walking. "Don't ye have your meeting to get back to?" She snapped.

James chuckled, "You're bound and determined to punish me and yet I've no idea what offense I've committed," he said lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

Madeline practically growled under her breath as he laughed. "Ye haven't touched me in weeks James." she hissed.

James stopped and held onto her hand making her face him, "Madeline, it's not because I've not wanted to, I think it just safer for the baby," he said grinning. "I love you. I still intend to marry you and make you the happiest woman in Port Royal," he said hoping to make her smile.

When she did not he sighed and got down on his knee. Several townspeople stopped and looked at them like the commodore had lost his mind. "Madeline please my love, my life do not be angry with me, for it breaks my very heart to have you cast such a glare in my direction," he said removing his hat and holding it over his heart. He looked up at her soulfully.

Madeline snapped his hat out of his hand. She could see a crowd beginning to form. She began to pull on his arm. "Oh James, stand up." She snapped. She bit back a smile. When he didn't, she pulled harder. 'James, people are staring."

"Let them stare, let them snicker and mock me for I know I am a bloody fool, a fool for you my love for you hold my very heart in your hands," he moaned soulfully.

"Oh for God's sake James!" Madeline said and pulled on his hand. "Come on." She said as they made their way towards her home. When they got there she turned towards him. "I'm sorry James, I've just been so, so..." she said flaying her hands around.

"Frustrated." James said. "And you think I'm not," he asked.

"James, we won't hurt the baby." She said moving closer to him. She smoothed the lapels of his jacket and rested her hands on his chest.

James cupped her chin, "Perhaps if you're wearing something special for me tonight I might be persuaded," he grinned. "But now I have to get back to the Governor or he will demote me," he smiled as he leaned and kissed her mouth. "I really am a bloody fool who loves you very much for you truly do hold my heart in your hands," he murmured against her lips.

She moaned against his lips. "I love you James." She whispered kissing him back.

"Then I don't feel quite the fool," he whispered. "I'll try to be early," he promised before turning and heading for the door.

Madeline nodded and watched him leave. And true to his word, he was early and she was wearing something special. A blue lace nightgown. And Madeline did persuade him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Three weeks later………….._

Madeline stood in the kitchen and stretched out her back. Her back had been aching severely for several days. She smiled and ran her hand along her stomach. "Well little one, are ye ever going to come out?" She loved this child. Loved it with all her being. And she knew that James love it as well. Loved it as if it were his very own. He was also very aware of Madeline's needs. He would rub her back when it ached. Rubbed her feet when they were sore.

She absentmindedly played with the chain around her neck. She had placed the ring James gave her on it so that she could wear it but still keep it hidden. She had fallen in love with him. She knew it deep in her heart. Missing Jack was getting to be a little less unbearable. JJ she still missed dreadfully.

Madeline heard the door open and close. She glanced at the clock and smiled. James wasn't due for another hour or so. "James?" She called out as she walked towards the living room. "You're early." She said.

"Bonjour Madeline." Louis Jacquette said bowing to her and smiled wickedly.

Madeline felt her heart drop to her stomach. Oh God. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked trying to find something to hold on to.

Jacquette moved closer to her and pulled out a piece of parchment from his inner pocket in his coat. He unfolded it and smiled at her. "A little sparrow told me."

"What are you talking about?" She asked and began to back herself up towards the kitchen.

"Oh this little love letter that you wrote to Jack Sparrow. I saw your first mate and that friend of yours Will Turner deliver a letter to the Faithful Bride. Figured I'd help myself to it. Since I couldn't catch up with you in Shanghai, after I found out Sparrow tricked me. " He smiled evilly at her. "Proved to be a very valuable piece of information."

Madeline's head was reeling. Oh God, Jack never got the letter. Mr. Taylor had returned from Tortuga three months earlier and told her the letter was gone. Instead of Jack getting it, Louis Jacquette got it. Jack didn't know about her pregnancy. Her hand went to her fully extended abdomen. It could be any day that she was due.

"You always were a whore Madeline." He leered at her. "And now, you are going to be my whore."

"No Louis, please don't do this." She pleaded. Where in the hell did she put her knife? She thought and turned her head.

Louis watched her and backhanded her with his hand, slicing her cheek with his knife. She fell on the ground and landed on her stomach. Pain shot through her body. Her hand went to her stomach. "That is just the start of my repayment to you cheri'." He said hauling her up by her hair. Madeline began to struggle.

"Louis, please don't." She pleaded with him. He wasn't listening. He slapped her again and her lip began to bleed. She could feel the blood from the cut in her cheek run down her face.

"I'll make you so ugly, no man will want you again when I'm done with you." He said as he pulled her by her hair and dragged her towards the stairs. "I'm assuming your bedroom is upstairs. Let's go." He hissed. Madeline pulled free and picked up a vase of flowers from the table and launched it at him. He ducked and laughed as it missed him. He began to chase her and took a hold of her hair once again.

"Louis, let me go. There is going to be a regiment of soldiers coming this way any minute now." She said as tears filled her eyes with pain.

"Oh you mean your lover? Commodore Norrington." Louis sneered at her. "It wasn't hard sneaking past his guards. I've been watching them for weeks. I know when they go past your house and when they don't. I doubt anyone will come to your rescue you slut." He dragged her up the stairs and threw her into her room. Her hands clutched at her stomach as she felt a pain surge through her abdomen. Oh God, not now. Please not now. "Get on the bed you whore."

Madeline didn't argue with him. Tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with the blood from her cuts.

"Did you not think I wouldn't find you Madeline?" He said leering at her. He began to remove his jacket. "Once I found out it was Jack Sparrow that bought your son, I knew that you weren't far behind." He moved towards the bed and ripped her dress. Madeline screamed. Louis slapped her once again. "Shut up bitch!" He began to rip at her skirts, fumbling with his pants.

Madeline began to kick at him and was able to kick him off balance. She slowly reached under her mattress. Please be there she prayed. Her fingers felt the hilt of her knife and she reached up and pushed it right into Louis Jacquette's heart as he came back at her. He fell backwards, clutching at his heart. Madeline got to her knees and pushed the knife in as far as she could.

"That is for my son you filthy bastard." She hissed. She reached for his sword and somehow managed to pull it free and stab him in the stomach. "And that is for me. May ye rot in hell."

Louis Jacquette clutched at both his heart and his stomach. His eyes began to glaze over. "I'll meet you there bitch." He gurgled as he fell to the floor.

Madeline stumbled from the room. The pain in her stomach almost too much to bear. How she made it down the stairs she didn't know. She began to feel dizzy and felt her knees weaken. She fell to the floor. She felt a rush of liquid between her legs. She lifted her skirt and saw blood mixed with fluid. "Oh God." She moaned. She began to pull herself to the front door. "James!" She cried out.

James Norrington whistled as he made his way to Madeline's house. He was bringing her a bouquet of red roses. He inhaled their deep aroma. He saw her door open as he approached. His heart tore in two when he heard her scream his name. He rushed inside. "Madeline love?" he called out for her. His heart stopped when he saw her lying on the floor. Blood coming from her face. "Oh my God." He rushed to her side.

"Who did this, Madeline, is he still in the house," James asked wondering if he needed to draw his weapon.

"He's dead," she sobbed. Her hand went to her stomach as pain seized her once again. "Oh God, the baby."

James took hold of her, "Come let's get you into bed and I'll get the doctor," he said gently.

Madeline reached up to stop him. "No James. Not upstairs." She pleaded. "Take me to Elizabeth's." She screamed in pain.

James lifted her off the floor, "Hang onto me, I've got you," he said carrying her out the door.

Madeline clung to him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "James it hurts."

"We'll be there in no time, just hang on a little longer my darling," James said moving as fast as he could. He spotted a man with a carriage, "Halt there you," he called.

The man turned and saw the commodore coming toward him. He didn't ask he simply did as he was told.

"I need your carriage," James said as he helped Madeline into it before the man could give his permission. "To Will Turner's place as fast as you can," he roared at the man as he climbed in with her.

The man had his team running in no time flat, James held onto Madeline, "Ssshh it won't be long now darling," he said. He was terrified and trying to not let it show.

Madeline whimpered in his arms. She crunched into a ball as another pain gripped her. "The baby's coming James." She cried.

"No Madeline, not yet, please hang on just a little bit longer," James exclaimed no longer concerned if his fear showed or not.

The carriage came to a sudden stop. James opened the carriage door. "Tell Mr. Turner to come out here now," he yelled at the driver.

The man jumped down and ran to the house and pounded on the door.

Elizabeth heard the pounding. She flung it open. "Why are you pounding on my door sir?" she yelled at him.

"The commodore and a very pregnant lady flagged me down," the man said pointing to his carriage.

"ELIZABETH!" James screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elizabeth heard James yell and pushed the man out of her way. She hurried to the carriage. "Oh my God" She turned back to the man. "Hurry and run to the fort. Get the doctor." She looked at James and paled when she saw the blood on Maddy. "Will" She yelled for her husband.

Will was in his drawing room sketching some new sword designs when he heard his wife call his name. She sounded very scared. He ran out to her"What's wrong" he asked. He then saw the carnage and knew what was wrong. "Let's get her to Doctor Williams" he said jumping up to drive the carriage.

"No" Madeline screamed. "Take me inside James." She screamed as another pain went through her. James scooped her up in his arms. Elizabeth led the way to the room that Maddy used when she was at their house. James gently laid her on the bed.

Elizabeth looked at James and Will. "Out. Send for Tessy to help me." She said not paying them any more attention as she helped to get Madeline out of her bloodied clothes.

"You send for Tessy, I'm going to get Doctor Williams" James told Will flatly.

"Right" Will said and they both took off running.

Will found Tessy in the market shopping. He made the crowd around think he was kidnapping the poor girl and James jerked Dr. Williams out of his office so fast he was sure that Port Royal must be under attack.

Elizabeth helped Madeline change into a clean nightgown. She cleaned her face and got the blood off of her face. She didn't say anything, but knew Maddy would have a small scar on her cheek. "Maddy, who did this" She asked.

"Jacquette." She cried, wiping away her tears. She screamed in pain as another contraction came. "Where the hell is the doctor" she swore.

"He's coming." Elizabeth said watching her cousin writhe in pain. "Jacquette"

"Aye." Madeline said gripping the sheets in pain.

Will and Tessy got there about the same time as James and Dr. Williams; all four ran into the house. James ahead of them all he burst into the room"Dr. Williams is here" he said and literally shoved the man into the room.

Dr. Williams moved quickly towards Madeline. "The baby's coming." She screamed in pain.

"Let me have a look here." He said in a calm voice. He looked at her face and began to lift the sheet but turned back towards the two men. "Perhaps you better step out."

"No James, don't leave me." Madeline cried.

James moved quickly around to the other side of the bed and took her hand"I'm here Madeline, I'm here" he said gently. He looked at the doctor"Help her" he growled.

Elizabeth moved to the other side of her as Tessy began to heat water. "Will, go get some clean towels and sheets." She said trying to stay calm.

Dr. Williams lifted the sheet and looked between Madeline's legs. His eyes widened when he saw the amount of blood between them. "Mrs. Skye, do you know why you are bleeding" He asked looking at her above the sheet.

"I fell on my stomach." She said, clenching James' hand as pain went through her. "Fuck" she swore.

Will jumped into action and nearly ran over Tessy in the hallway"Sorry Tessy" he said and hurried to find what he was after.

"Someone tried to kill her, now do something" James growled angrily.

The doctor nodded and finished his exam. He cleaned his hands in the water Tessy brought in. "Alright Mrs. Skye, it looks like you're ready to push."

Madeline looked at him with wide eyes. She could do this. She'd done this once before. She sat up slightly with the help of James and Elizabeth and began to push. Bringing her child into the world.

She pushed for close to three hours. She buried her head in James' chest. She was so tired. "James, God it hurts so bad." She cried.

James put his body behind hers slightly letting her lean against him"You can do this Madeline, just a little more" he coaxed letting her squeeze the circulation from his hand.

Will paced in the hallway nervously.

"I can't." She cried, letting her tears fall. "It hurts too much. Damn him. Damn that bastard to hell for this." She swore. Damn Louis Jacquette to the pits of hell.

James held her hand"Listen to me Madeline, you've got to do this. The baby is depending on you. Please darling, you can do this" he said hoping to encourage her. He looked at Elizabeth for some help.

She nodded and stepped out of the room for a moment. She saw Will's worried look. "She can't push anymore Will. She's so tired." Elizabeth said, feeling just as tired. "I think she needs all of us Will. Please come." She said quietly reaching for his hand. She jumped when she heard Maddy scream again.

Will looked at his wife and went inside ahead of her"Madeline" he said gently but then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's happening, what the bloody hell happened" James snapped at the doctor.

Dr. Williams reached for the clean cloths that Tessy was holding. "She's losing too much blood. I don't know if either one of them will make it." He said in all honesty. He looked at Elizabeth. "Mrs. Turner. I need to ask you something very serious. If a choice is to be made, the baby or Mrs. Skye" he asked.

Elizabeth threw a scared look at Will and then at James.

Madeline had heard the doctor's question and looked up at James. "The baby James. Save the baby." She said in a hoarse voice.

"No, you save Madeline" James said firmly. He looked at Madeline"I can't loose you, I can't loose you" he said and held her close as he could.

Elizabeth felt silent tears fall. "Madeline. Save Madeline." She whispered. Not even sure if the doctor heard her. She moved back to Madeline's side and Will went with her. She looked at Madeline and saw how pale she was. Her heart sank. She took Madeline's hand in hers and kissed it. "Come on cousin. Where is that tough pirate I know"

Madeline looked at her cousin and felt James kissing the top of her head. "I can do this." She whispered. She sat up to push again.

"Alright Mrs. Skye. The baby is almost out. I can see the head." Dr. Williams said.

"I hate him." She growled as she pushed.

"We all hated him" Will said. "Come on Maddy, you can do this" he said.

James leaned into her a little helping her to push"That's it Madeline, you're doing it, it's almost here, just a little more and we'll have a beautiful baby" he cheered. He had never sweated more in his life.

Madeline gave one final big push and she felt her child slip from her body. She fell back exhausted, but raised her head. "Why isn't the baby crying? What's wrong" She asked and tried to sit up more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dr. Williams held the baby girl in his arms. The cord was wrapped around her neck and she was already blue. He felt exhausted and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Mrs. Skye, there is nothing I can do." He said and gently unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck. He cut the cord from her and handed her to Tessy. Tessy had tears in her eyes and cleaned up the baby. Dr. Williams delivered the afterbirth and put Madeline back together.

"No" Madeline screamed and tried to get out of bed. "No!

James held her tightly, he was crying silent tears"Madeline, lie still love, you need to rest, please" he choked.

"Oh God no. Not my baby." Madeline cried. "Please no!"

Will hung his head. He didn't know what to say or do. He'd never felt more helpless in his life. "Damn" he whispered under his breath.

Elizabeth moved off of the bed to stand next to Tessy and tears fell from her eyes. She was beautiful. Dark brown curly hair, Jack's hair. She took the unmoving bundle from Tessy's arms and slowly approached the bed. She glanced at Will before sitting back down.

James continued to hold her until Elizabeth gave Madeline her baby. He hung his head, too grieve stricken to look at the baby girl he loved as his own. But then he did, he couldn't help himself. He put his arms around Madeline and the baby and wept silently for several moments before he pulled himself together"She's beautiful just like we knew she would be" he whispered.

Madeline looked at the small bundle in her arms. Unmoving. At peace. She was beautiful. Madeline prayed she would open her little eyes, but knew she wouldn't. Oh Jack, she thought, if you only knew. Perhaps she would've lived. She slowly reached up and touched her hair. It was so soft. This was Jack's daughter. Her hair was the exact same color as Jack and JJ's. She wondered what color her eyes were. She slowly lifted her up to her chest and began to sob. "I'm so sorry my angel. I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth moved silently into Will's arms and cried.

Will held his wife close. He didn't speak there was nothing to say that felt right to him. So he simply rubbed her back and let her cry. Jack where in the hell were you when she needed you, he thought.

James moved to sit beside Madeline"What's her name" he asked softly.

Madeline's sobs lessened when she heard James' voice. "Angel. Angel Hope." She whispered and bent to kiss her small lips.

James touched Madeline's cheek"May I hold her" he asked softly.

Madeline didn't respond but slowly handed her daughter to him. She glanced over and saw Elizabeth crying. Her own tears had stopped. She didn't have any left. She caught the look in Will's eyes but couldn't read into what he was thinking.

"Mrs. Skye." Dr. Williams said quietly. "I'm sorry. Losing a child is never easy."

Madeline merely nodded at him and looked at James who was crying silent tears. "James."

James was lost. All his hopes and dreams seemed to have died with Angel Hope. He looked at her and held her to his chest and when Madeline said his name he lost all self-control and began to sob.

"James." Madeline said again and cupped his cheek. "Please don't cry." She could see the ache and pain in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

"Mrs. Skye." Dr. Williams spoke again. "I don't mean to give you more bad news, but I'm afraid I must."

Madeline looked at him and cocked an eyebrow at him. "What is it" She snapped.

"With the amount of blood that you lost and from examining you. From your injuries from your fall, I'm afraid you'll never have any other children. I'm sorry." He said quietly and began to gather his things.

Madeline's heart leapt to her throat. She looked at James who was looking at her with his eyes wide.

"Doctor, you can't be sure of this" James said quickly.

"I am sure of this Commodore." He said. "From the force of the labor and from the fall, I'm afraid irreversible damage has been done to her. If by some miracle she does become pregnant, I do not believe a child would survive."

James looked at Madeline"Madeline, I'm so sorry I've let you down, I've let Angel down" he said gently giving Madeline the baby back. He got up"I will understand if you tell me the marriage is off, I've failed you miserably" he said turning his back to her and hanging his head.

Madeline looked down at her daughter. "Tessy, will you please inform the undertaker that I will be needing a casket for my daughter." Tessy nodded and quickly left the room.

"James." She said hoping he would turn. He slowly did. "You haven't failed me, I've failed you James."

"Doctor, perhaps we should give Maddy and James some privacy" Will said moving toward the door with his arm around Elizabeth.

Madeline smiled weakly at him. "Thank you Will." She watched as the other s left. "James, please look at me."

James looked at her"You couldn't let me down, unless you call off our engagement" he said as if he knew it had all ready happened.

Madeline looked at him. "James come here please."

James looked at her"Just say what you have to say Madeline... I know without the child you see no reason to marry me" he said. He went to her anyway"I love you, I'm here and I want to stay here" he said helplessly.

Madeline reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you too James." She said in a whisper. "Please forgive me for not being able to give you any more children." she said lowering her head and looking at her daughter.

James looked at her and pulled her into his arms"I don't blame you, it's that bastard Frenchman to blame, I love you and that is all that matters to me. Are you saying you'll still marry me"

Madeline felt the warmth in his arms and sighed. "James, I don't know yet. Please don't be angry."

James moved away from her quickly"Do not toy with my emotions Madeline, I am as grief stricken as you over the loss of this child, she might not have been mine but I didn't care about that, she was yours and that's why I loved her" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry James." She whispered. She looked up at him. "I have something I need to ask of you."

"What is it Madeline" James sighed.

"Will you please have some of your men get Jacquette out of my house" She asked watching him.

"Oh course, I'll have it done right away" James said stiffly and started toward the door. He turned"Just remember one thing Madeline" he said.

Madeline at him"What's that"

"I was here through this with you, not that bloody pirate" he growled and stormed from the door slamming it hard behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Madeline watched as everything shook in the room as James slammed the door.

Elizabeth and Will watched as James stormed from the room. "James" Elizabeth said quietly.

"I have a body to dispose of" James said sternly.

"Commodore, what's wrong" Will asked.

"So help me God if I even think I see Black sails in this harbor I will have every last man I have waiting to blow that bloody pirate out of the sea and out of my life forever" James growled and stormed from the house.

Elizabeth watched as he left. "Will, what are we going to do if Jack does come back" She asked. She was scared. She had never seen James so angry and knew he meant every word.

"Hope that it won't be any time soon that Jack comes back, give the Commodore time to grieve and get his anger under control" Will said.

James quickly got a regiment together and told them what they were to do. He then headed for the docks.

_A few hours later………….._

Madeline sat on the now clean bed and looked at the small bundle on it. She slowly got out of bed and looked for a scissors. She found one and sat down. She was still in a great deal of pain. She gently brushed her daughter's hair and cut two small patches of it. She wrapped each of them in a handkerchief. She would put them in her journal later.

"Your Da would have loved you Angel." She said in a whisper. As much as she loved James, she couldn't marry him now. It had nothing to do with Jack. It had everything to do with her. She failed at everything in her life. She failed in loving Jack and she had failed James. She didn't want to deny him the chance to continue with his life and marry someone who would be able to provide him with a family. He deserved better than her. She saw the look and disappointment in his eyes when Dr. Williams said that she would probably never be able to have any more children.

She looked down at her daughter again. Her heart felt empty. She blamed Louis Jacquette for the death of her daughter.

She had made some decisions. She would take Angel to the island and bury her there. And she would help to rebuild the island. Her life in Port Royal was over. She couldn't remain.

Madeline turned when she heard the soft knock on the door.

"Maddy?" Elizabeth called and walked in.

"Aye cousin." Madeline replied. She watched as Elizabeth walked over to Angel and looked at her.

"She's beautiful." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Aye, that she is." Madeline said, sitting back down. "Jack never got the letter." She said quietly.

Elizabeth's head snapped up. "But I thought Mr. Taylor said it was gone."

"He did. It was stolen."

"Stolen? By who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Louis Jacquette. He saw Will and Mr. Taylor in Tortuga and decided he needed it more." She said quietly. "He came to Port Royal to kill me." She said reaching up to touch the slash beneath her eye.

Elizabeth looked at Madeline. "You aren't going to marry James are you?"

Madeline lowered her head. "No. I do love him, but I can't give him what he wants any longer. I'd feel too damn guilty."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No." She said quietly and turned to take hold of a piece of paper from the nightstand. She handed it to Elizabeth. "Please make sure Mr. Taylor gets this." Elizabeth read it and looked at her cousin.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"Aye. I cannot remain in Port Royal Elizabeth. Too many memories. I'm going to the island to bury my daughter. And help to rebuild." She said quietly. "Try to rebuild my life."

"What about Jack and JJ?" Elizabeth asked.

"What about them?" Madeline asked looking at Angel. "I have no idea when or if they will ever return Elizabeth. I have to live with that. Jack made his decision when he left. He does not want me Elizabeth. He just wants our son."

"But what if they come back?" She asked sitting down next to her cousin. "What do I tell them?"

"You can tell Jack whatever you wish." Madeline said. "I need to be me for a while. I need to feel the sand of the island in my feet. I need to feel the ocean breezes in my hair. I don't need anyone anymore Elizabeth."

Elizabeth reached out and took Madeline's hand. "You've changed Maddy. In this short time, you've let your heart grow cold."

"Perhaps I have." She said glancing at her daughter. "Is the undertaker here yet?"

Elizabeth stood and looked at Maddy. "He should be here any moment." She said quietly.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Ye are the best friend I've ever had and I love you like a sister." Madeline said.

"I know Maddy." Elizabeth replied quietly and moved towards the door. She could see the distant stare in Maddy's eyes and knew that she wouldn't change her mind.

Madeline received word that the ship was ready two days later. Her daughter safely in the hold. She returned to her house and packed everything and had it delivered to the ship. She would not be coming back to Port Royal. She pulled on her black breeches and white flowing shirt. She strapped on her sword and put on her hat and made her way to town. She caught the stares of others but she held her head high. As she walked through town, she saw Jorja standing in the doorway of the tavern. She smiled at her as she went past. Time to let go of the past she thought.

She knew that Will and Elizabeth weren't home and she took her journal and placed it in their study on the desk. Elizabeth could do with it what she wanted to. She approached the fort and knew she would find James in his office. She slowly opened the door. "James."

James was in more pain then he could remember ever being in, his thoughts never far from Madeline whom he had not seen since the loss of her daughter. "Come in" he said gruffly.

Madeline walked in and wasn't surprised to see how dark it was in the room. Only a few candles were lit. She took her hat off and slowly approached him. "Have you been drinking"

"So what if I have. I would think it would be something you'd be rather used to being around. Sparrow drinks all the time, at least he seems to be in a constant state of drunkenness every time I've ever seen him" James mused.

Madeline sighed and looked to the heavens to give her strength to say good-bye. She set her hat on the table and moved to kneel next to him. "James, look at me. Please." she pleaded with him.

"I've not seen or heard from you for two days Madeline. Why should I think you are here for any other reason then to say goodbye" James asked irritated that she would even come to him like this.

Madeline could see the pain in his face and it broke her heart. She laid her head on his lap. "Would you have preferred I leave without saying anything" She asked quietly.

"I'd preferred we'd never met" James growled. "But why should I think for one moment that matters to you, all I've done for you. How much I've loved you. You knew the whole time you were using me, maybe I did too. But you knew just the same that you would never marry me and yet you led me to believe you cared. How do you expect me to act or feel now, no wait, you don't care so don't bother answering that. Go away Maddy, but if I ever get the opportunity to hang that pirate make no mistake, I am going to do it. And if I catch that son of yours in the act of piracy, well, he'll hang right along side his bastard father" James growled his voice getting louder with every word until he was shouting.

Madeline slowly rose to her feet. "My decision to leave has nothing to do with Jack." She hissed. "I loved you James. I fell in love with you. I may have used you at first. But you showed me what love was. What it could be." She turned and picked up her hat but turned back to him. "Jack knew nothing of my daughter. He never got the letter telling him he was going to be a father James. He never knew" She said angrily. "I loved you." She said and turned on her heel. She could hear his chair scrapping against the floor as she hurried to the door.

James caught her by the arm"Then why leave? Why throw everything we had away"

Madeline looked at him. "Because I can't give you what you want James. A family. The chance to be a father. You know as well as I do that you could never be a father to JJ." She tried to pull away but he pulled her closer. "I can't be selfish any longer. I need to be alone James. I've made too many mistakes in my life and I can't keep bringing those I love pain." She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his.

James held her close"Madeline please, if you would just stay with me, I don't need to be a father to anyone, I need you." He was begging, damn it he swore he was not going to do this and here he was begging her yet again. "If you stay with me I will never pursue Sparrow again, he'd be free" he said.

"James." She said in a whisper. "You may need me, but you would resent me later on. I'm sorry my love." He crushed her to him. "I'm sorry James." She said and kissed him deeply. She tried to keep her tears in check, but was failing. He had captured her heart. "I love you, please let me go." She gently took his hand and placed his ring in his hand. "If you love me, let me go." She whispered against his lips.

James knew he could not persuade her; he clenched the ring in his fist, turned on his heel and slowly walked back into his office without another word to her. His heart was broken yet again. He threw the ring across the room. Captain Jack Sparrow would pay, one way or another, he would pay.

Madeline hurried to the docks and quickly boarded her ship. She heard Elizabeth and Will calling her name. She stopped and turned. Elizabeth crushed her to her and hugged her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked.

"Aye cousin. It is." She said quietly. Fighting back tears.

"And we can't convince you to stay?" Will asked moving close to them.

"No Will." She pulled out of Elizabeth's arms and hugged Will. "Take care of my cousin. And for goodness sakes, have a baby. Lord knows the two of you get enough practice." She said with a wink and hurried to her ship.

Mr. Taylor and the rest of the crew shoved off and they were off. She wiped her tears away as they pulled away from Port Royal. She glanced back and saw Will and Elizabeth standing on the docks waving. She waved back and blew them a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_One year later…………….._

JJ watched from the crow's nest. Port Royal lay in front of them. "Port Royal ahead Captain." He yelled down to Jack. He couldn't wait to see his mother again. It had been close to two years since they had left.

Jack looked through his spyglass and grinned. He couldn't wait to see the look on Maddy's face when she saw JJ again. He had changed so much since they'd left, in so many ways; he was more like his father. Jack couldn't be more proud.

JJ watched as Jack maneuvered the Pearl into the harbor. He scurried down the ropes to stand next to him. "Do ye think she missed us Da"

"What now that we're back you're going to go back to acting like her? JJ, she missed you, me well, that's probably a whole other story" Jack said. "Come here, take the wheel" he said moving aside. JJ was now tall enough to steer without standing on an apple crate. His head came up almost to Jack's shoulder now. And he was not the lean lanky little kid he'd been two years ago either; his arms were now toned as his legs from many hours working the ropes that let out the sails and the chains that held the anchor.

"No Captain." JJ said looking at his father with a grin from ear to ear. "I just missed her." He said and turned back to the task at hand. He was strong. Physically and mentally. His father had taught him so much and he loved him even more. Ever so carefully he pulled the ship into a slip and the crew tied up the Pearl. "How did I do Captain"

"Fine JJ, just fine" Jack said frowning as a couple of British Royal Navy men came running to meet the ship with their muskets drawn and ready. "JJ, stay on deck, it looks as though the Commodore has been expecting me" Jack said.

"Jack, what do you think is going on" Gibbs asked seeing the men coming.

"I'm going to find out" Jack said and started to disembark the ship.

"I'm coming with you Da." JJ stated and followed Jack off of the ship.

"JJ you get back on board before I wallop you, the Commodore is nobody to play with. He means to hang me now I'd rather him not get his mitts on you too if it's all right" Jack snapped.

"Aye Da." JJ said and hurried back to the Pearl. But stood right on the edge of the gangplank. He looked behind the troops and saw Uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth hurrying to the docks.

"We have orders from the Commodore to take you into custody" one of the men said.

"I see, so why is it he isn't here to welcome me himself" Jack asked. "Oh Will and Elizabeth, at least two friendly faces here to see me" Jack quipped.

"The Commodore is on his way" another of the men told Jack.

"Interesting." Jack murmured. He looked around and wondered where Maddy was... but then again they had not parted on the best of terms.

JJ watched as the troops surrounded his father.

Elizabeth pushed her way through the troops to get to Jack. She stood in front of him. "What is the meaning of this" She snapped.

"Elizabeth darling, please, it's quite all right" Jack quipped grinning over her shoulder at the troops. He stopped grinning however when he saw Commodore James Norrington coming. "Perhaps you should go stand by your husband" Jack said softly.

Will saw Norrington coming to, the anger and pure loathing in his face clearly visible"Elizabeth" he said pulling her gently out of harms way.

"Ah Commodore, how nice of you to throw out the welcome mat for me" Jack quipped.

"With me now Sparrow" Commodore growled low.

"What is this all about if I may ask" Jack asked.

"No. Clap him in irons and bring him" James growled.

"Commodore that really isn't necessary" Jack said not really wanting JJ to witness such things.

James turned and looked at Jack and could read the man's look"If you try anything one of my men will not hesitate to shoot you" he said turning on his heel. He acted as if Elizabeth and Will weren't even there.

"Thank you Commodore, lead the way gents" Jack quipped to the lobsters.

Elizabeth turned to Will. She was scared. She knew how much James hurt after Maddy left. She just prayed he wouldn't take out his revenge on Jack. She saw JJ standing on the ship and waved him over. She hugged him tight. "Come JJ." She turned to Will. "I am not leaving Jack out of my sight."

JJ turned to his uncle Will. "Where's Mummy"

"Elizabeth, don't. I think we should take care of JJ; it's what Maddy would want. Jack can take care of himself" Will said rushing to stop her from following them.

"But Will." Elizabeth protested and stopped as she caught Jack's eye as he walked away with James. She sighed heavily. "Come JJ." She said taking his hand and they began to move through town.

"Aunt Elizabeth. Please, where is my mother" JJ snapped at her.

"JJ, we'll tell you everything when we get home" Will told him as he watched the regiment lead Jack away. He hoped Jack could take care of himself, although this time it was personal. This fact made Will very nervous as to the course the Commodore would take.

James led Jack to his office. Which perplexed Jack more then he'd ever been. "Why Commodore, not the jail" he asked.

James looked at Jack"No, not yet" he said.

"You men wait outside, if he bolts from this room, kill him" James growled.

"I wish you would just tell me what this is about" Jack said loosing his patience.

"Not what pirate, who" James growled again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

JJ could see the nervous looks on their faces but said no more.

Elizabeth hurried inside their house and turned to JJ. "Are you hungry" She asked.

"No. Where is my mother" He growled. He wanted to see her. Elizabeth looked at Will as she wrung her hands.

"JJ your mother isn't in Port Royal anymore" Will began.

"Who" Jack asked.

"Madeline" James replied his voice a lethal hiss.

"What about Maddy? Are the two of you settled yet? I would imagine she married ye by now" Jack smiled.

"No, she left Port Royal" James told him.

"And ye think I had something to do with that" Jack asked.

"I don't know" James replied honestly.

"Then why are ye pissed off at me Commodore" Jack asked.

"Why did you find it so damn necessary to treat her like you did before you left" James asked.

"That's between Maddy and me. She knows why I acted the way I did, but if it makes ye feel any better I regret it, where did she go" Jack asked.

"I was going to ask you that" James said angrily.

"Sorry Commodore, but she didn't come after me if ye were thinking that" Jack told him.

"Then where in bloody hell did she go" James asked.

Jack thought a moment"Perhaps her island" he said.

"Her island" James said puzzled.

"Aye, it's a mess but she may have gone to help the people there rebuild, but weren't the two of ye, eh." Jack asked.

"We were engaged, but she left" James said sadly.

"First she leave me now ye. What is wrong with that blessed woman" Jack snapped.

"She's hurting, perhaps you should talk to Elizabeth and Will. They can tell you the details" James said not wanting to talk about the loss of the baby.

Jack looked at him worried"Are ye all right Commodore, ye look a little pale" he said.

"Just go, just get out of my sight" James sighed.

"But if I step out the door I'll be shot" Jack reminded him.

James walked to the door"Let him go" he told his men. He then waved Jack away.

Jack left more confused then when he'd gone in. Elizabeth and Will had better be able to shed some light on where and why Maddy had gone.

"Perhaps you had best sit down JJ." Elizabeth said.

JJ eyed her, but sat down. "Where is she Aunt Elizabeth"

Elizabeth began to pace. "Shortly after you and your father left, your mum discovered she was carrying a child. Your father's child." She glanced at Will. "Anyway, the Commodore and your mother became engaged and she was going to marry him. But shortly before your sister was born, Louis Jacquette came to Port Royal."

JJ stood up. "That bastard. Where is my mother Uncle Will? Answer me" He demanded. JJ turned when he heard the door open and slam.

"Somebody tell me just what in the hell is going on and now" Jack growled.

Elizabeth paled when she heard Jack's voice. "Jack."

JJ moved to stand next to his father. "Da. Mum had a baby" he said. "And now she's gone."

"So that's why Norrington had his drawers in a knot. Maddy did the same damn thing to him that she did to me" Jack muttered. "Well, I suppose now that we have that in common is why he decided not to hang me" Jack sighed. "I need a drink" he groaned.

"Jack, that isn't what happened, I'll get you that drink then you need to hear Elizabeth out" Will told him.

Jack looked from Will to Elizabeth"Well don't just stand there like ye just burned all the rum again, speak" he growled.

Elizabeth watched as Will went to get the rum. "Perhaps you had better sit down Jack." She said quietly. "It wasn't the commodore's baby."

Jack sat and took the drink offered to him. "Whose baby was it" he asked. Had Maddy gone wilder then even he'd thought she had?

Elizabeth could see his mind churning. "Hold on." She hurried to the library and retrieved Maddy's journal. She pulled out the letter as she walked back to them. It was blood stained from Maddy's fight with Jacquette. She handed it to him. "You should read this first."

Jack threw it across the room"Damn it Elizabeth just tell me" he said jumping from his chair.

"The baby was yours" Will said flatly.

Jack looked at him"What" he said stunned.

"The baby was yours" Will repeated.

"So once again she has my child then runs away" Jack shouted.

"No" Will said dryly.

Jack looked at Elizabeth"Tell me what happened" he growled.

Elizabeth stood next to him. "She was pregnant when you left. She didn't know Jack." She sighed and glanced at JJ who was listening intently. "Will and Mr. Taylor took the letter to Tortuga. She didn't want to hide this child from you Jack. She wanted to make sure that you knew." She felt Will move to stand next to her. "Little did any of us know that Louis Jacquette was in Tortuga when the letter was delivered. He stole the letter and came to Port Royal."

"Is he dead" Jack asked flatly. His mind was reeling in a million directions.

Elizabeth slowly nodded. "Yes, Maddy killed him. She was at home alone when he came. He was going to kill her. What she told me he was going to do to her I almost couldn't believe. He told her he was going to cut the baby out of her and then he was going to kill her." Elizabeth fought back her tears. "He hit her so hard she fell on her stomach. She stabbed him in the heart and then she stabbed him with his own sword. If the Commodore hadn't found her when he did, she may have bled to death. But..."

"But what Aunt Elizabeth" JJ growled.

Jack finished his drink, he stood at the fireplace with his back to Elizabeth and his head hung, he didn't need to hear"Was it a boy or a girl" he asked.

"It was a little girl. A beautiful little girl." She said in almost a whisper. She moved next to Jack.

Jack put the glass on the mantel"JJ stay here with your Aunt Elizabeth" he said and headed for the door.

Elizabeth ran after him. "Jack, where are you going"

Jack turned on her"If you are my friend you will turn around and walk away" he said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Please come back Jack." She said quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jack turned and walked away. He went straight to the beach. He could do nothing but begin screaming. "Maddy" he screamed her name until his voice was hoarse. He sat down in the sand and stared out into the endless waves.

JJ watched his father leave. He knew better than to follow him. He turned to Will. "Did mum go to the island"

"She didn't say but I would imagine that is where she went. I'm sorry about your sister." Will said sadly.

JJ hung his head and felt his eyes fill with tears. "Why didn't she wait for us" He asked. For all of the strong things Jack had instilled in him, his heart ached. "Why didn't she wait for me"

"Probably because she knew you were safe and she didn't know when you were coming back. She was hurting so badly, she just couldn't sit here and wait for you... she needs to be doing something. I am sure she's probably helping the people their put their lives back together, and she had been away from the sea so long... JJ she loves you, don't doubt that" Will told him.

"I don't doubt that." JJ said quietly. He quickly wiped his tears away. He looked at Elizabeth and she moved to hug him.

JJ hugged her back. "When did she leave" he asked.

Elizabeth glanced up at Will. "Almost a year ago." she said quietly.

Jack made his way back to Will and Elizabeth's house. He walked back in. "Let's go JJ" he said simply.

Elizabeth moved towards him and placed her hand on his arm. "Jack, where are you going now"

"To Maddy" Jack said. He looked down and saw the journal and letter he'd thrown on the floor he walked over and picked them back up. He shoved the letter inside of the journal. "Unless you think it would be pointless" he said.

Elizabeth smiled. "No Jack. I don't think it's pointless at all." She said quietly. "She needs you Jack. After Angel was born, something in her snapped. I don't know how to explain it. She wasn't the same person. I believe the death of your daughter turned her heart to a block of ice."

"Seeing me won't soften it, but maybe seeing JJ will" Jack sighed.

"No Jack. Even though she said she would marry James. She knew she wasn't in love with him. She would watch in the harbor every day for you. She tried to hide it, but I saw her. Yes, seeing JJ will make her happy." Elizabeth said quietly. "But she always hoped you would return to her. She loves you Jack. She even named your daughter with hope you would return."

"If you're trying to make me feel better Elizabeth I can assure you, you're not" Jack snarled. "JJ, now" Jack barked.

"Aye Da." JJ said quietly and hugged Elizabeth once more and then hugged Will quickly before leaving.

Elizabeth looked at Will as Jack turned to leave. "Her name was Angel Hope." She said as she watched him go. "Warm her heart Jack."

Jack stormed to the Black Pearl in lethal silence. When they arrived on deck he barked out orders to get them back out to sea. "We're headed for Maddy's island" he told Gibbs.

Gibbs could tell something was terribly wrong, but he didn't dare ask. Jack would tell him when he was ready.

JJ remained silent as they arrived back at the Pearl and as they began to make their way. He left his father alone and helped Mr. Gibbs with the coordinates to his mother's island. It was a long two-day journey. His father didn't speak to him at all.

Jack read Maddy's journal when he wasn't at the wheel of the ship. Elizabeth had it almost right; Maddy had begun to fall in love with the Commodore. Had the baby lived she would probably be married to him now. How had all this changed her? For the better or worse? Jack would never know if he didn't go after her.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N………I just wanted to say thank you to all of the wonderful reviews that you guys have been posting! It truly does mean a lot to me! And I have to say a special thank you to TriGemini, your reviews are out of this world! Thank you! And just a quick note to classical…….thank you also for your reviews of A Pirates Love and now A Pirates Passion and just a note, the sequel was written long before your suggestion……lol……….but I do thank you for your suggestion………..

**To all the rest of you, thank you again for taking this journey with me……….Stay tuned………. 20**

Madeline inhaled the smell of the ocean as she stepped from the porch of her modest house when one of the men on watch came running towards her. "Ship coming Captain." He said.

"Can you tell who it is" She asked as she went back inside to get her sword and made her way to docks.

"It has black sails ma'am." The man said. Madeline's heart seemed to stop. She pulled out her spyglass as she stood on the docks. "Jack." she said in a whisper when she saw that it was indeed the Black Pearl.

Jack sat in the crow's nest and had JJ at the wheel. He knew it would make Maddy proud to see her son at the wheel of the ship as if he were the captain.

Madeline scanned the Black Pearl. A smile crept to her face when she saw a small figure at the wheel. JJ. She could hardly believe her eyes. He looked like Jack's twin. Long hair, same style coat. Red bandana wrapped around his head. And black kohl around his eyes. She smirked to herself. She scanned higher and saw Jack watching from the crow's nest.

"Easy JJ, there's some reefs up ahead" Jack called below.

"Aye Da." JJ called up. He maneuvered the Pearl like a natural, clearing the reefs and slowly bringing the Pearl into the harbor. He saw his mother standing on the docks with her arms crossed. He noticed how long her hair had grown and how tired she looked.

Madeline watched as her son captained the Pearl. She couldn't have been more proud. She hid her smile. She slowly approached the ship as the crew tied it up.

Jack did not hurry down from the crow's nest; he wanted to give Maddy and JJ their time.

Madeline watched as JJ hurried to the gangplank. She drew her sword. "What is it ye want, young whelp"

JJ couldn't help but smile at his mother. "Permission to come ashore."

"And who might ye be there young whelp" Madeline asked pointing her sword at him.

JJ smirked and glanced up at his father. He looked back at Maddy. "I am Captain JJ Sparrow." He said proudly.

"Are ye now" Madeline asked with a smirk. "Perhaps ye may come ashore then." She sheathed her sword and held out her arms to her son as he came running towards her. She picked him up and spun him around. "Oh JJ."

Jack slowly made his way down the rope from the crow's nest. "Would that invitation include me Maddy love" he asked.

Madeline set JJ down and slowly walked towards the Pearl. He still looked incredible in her eyes. Her heart seemed to stop. She had never stopped loving him, but she knew it was too late and her heart was too cold. "Welcome to Angel's Heart Jack." She said looking at him.

Jack arched an eyebrow"So ye finally named the place" he said.

"Aye." She said quietly. She wondered if he knew about their daughter. "I figured it was time."

"Does this mean ye won't be returning to Port Royal" Jack asked.

Madeline raised an eyebrow at him. "Aye Jack. I will never return to Port Royal. There is nothing there for me."

"Elizabeth will be disappointed to know this" Jack said.

"She'll get over it." Madeline said. "Come, I'll have dinner prepared for us." She turned to JJ. "You looked like a true captain JJ."

JJ smiled. "Thank ye mum." He said as he watched his mother turn and head towards the beach. He looked at Jack. "Why is she so cold Da"

"I wish I could explain it JJ but right now you can blame me" Jack told him.

"Blame you" He asked as they followed Madeline. "I don't understand."

"I failed her, plain and simple" Jack said.

"But Da, ye are here now. Ye didn't fail her." JJ said. "Do ye love her Da?"

"It's not that damn simple JJ damn it" Jack growled.

JJ stopped and looked at his father. "Da, I'm not some little boy anymore. I may understand better than ye think." He looked at his mum who had stopped to talk to some women. "If ye love her, like I think ye do. Then prove it to her. Don't fail her like ye think ye have."

Madeline stopped and talked to the women that cooked for the inhabitants of the island. She asked them to prepare a meal for the three of them. She turned after they walked away and ran her hand through her hair and saw her son and Jack talking.

"And what do you suggest I do JJ? I can't bring your sister back from the dead! I can't give her what I don't have" Jack growled.

JJ stood tall next to his father. "Give her your love Da. Ye still have that."

"Are you two coming?" She called to them.

"Aye Maddy love" Jack said walking away from JJ.

JJ smirked as he watched his father walk up to his mum.

"What were you two talking about so intently" She asked him as she tried to push her hair out of her face.

"The weather. Maddy I hope that we might get together after dinner, there's something I'd like to discuss with you" Jack said tucking her hair behind her ear for her.

Madeline held her breath as she felt Jack's hands on her. Her eyes caught his. "What about" she asked.

"You don't think I'd make it that easy for ye to tell me no" Jack grinned wickedly.

Madeline rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smirk. "Oh Jack. What am I going to do with you" She sighed. "Come, let's go to my house. Ye can stay there, unless ye'd rather stay on the Pearl."

Jack grinned"Well I could suggest some things if ye'd like but ye'd probably slap me. I'd rather stay in yer house, me back is rather worn after two years on the sea" he told her.

Madeline couldn't help but smirk at him. "You are more than welcome to stay Jack." She turned when she heard laughter behind them. JJ had reunited with his best friend Timothy and was running along the beach with him and some of his other friends. Her mind was in turmoil. She wanted nothing more than Jack to take her in his arms. But she had hurt him too badly in the past. She didn't believe they had a future. "He's so like you now Jack. I can't tell you how proud I was seeing him at the wheel of the Pearl."

"He's grown so much. I have enjoyed watching him change. Thank you Maddy... I wouldn't have traded the past two years for anything" Jack told her. He reached down and took her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Madeline held her breath as he took her hand. "I'm glad Jack. I wanted him to know you. Know who you were." She said quietly. "Will ye take him with you when you leave" she asked her voice catching.

"Haven't decided yet... I'm not in that big of a hurry to go anywhere at the moment" Jack said softly. He took her journal from his pocket and slipped it to her without a word.

Madeline felt him slip a book into her hands. She felt tears threaten. She hadn't cried in a long time. She looked at him, his hand still clutching hers. "Did ye read it" She whispered.

"I read it" Jack said simply.

Madeline looked into his eyes. "I have something to show you tomorrow." She said quietly, still holding his hand. She wasn't ready to show him Angel's grave tonight.

"All right" Jack agreed.

Madeline smiled at him and looked back at their son. She sighed heavily. Having him here. Next to her was driving her mad. "Would ye like to take a rest before dinner"

"I'd like to clean up first" Jack said.

"Alright." She said and started to move towards her house. She didn't look, but Jack still held her hand. She let JJ play with his friends. The island was small enough he would find them easily enough. As they walked up the small porch, Madeline tripped on the step.

Jack pulled her into his arms to keep her from falling. She gasped and was looking up at him. Jack touched her cheek and traced the faint scar there"I'm glad he's dead" he said softly then released her.

Madeline closed her eyes and quickly reopened them. She turned to the door and opened it. "The bathroom is this way." She said and led him down a hallway. She opened the door. "There are towels and washcloths there." She said pointing to a shelf. "Shall I have the crew bring your things" She asked.

"Would ye mind" Jack asked softly.

"Not at all." She said smiling at him. Her hand came up to her scar where Jack had just touched her. "Can I do anything else for you Jack" She asked quietly.

"Not yet" Jack smiled.

Madeline caught her breath and spun on her heel to leave. She shut the door and leaned against it. She hurried out of her house to the Pearl and gathered Jack's things herself. She saw his journal lying open on his desk. She walked over to it and saw it was at the inside cover where she had written those words so long ago. She wondered if had written in it. If he had even used it at all.

She gathered his things and hurried back to her house. She could hear him in the bathroom and placed his things in one of the spare bedrooms before hurrying to her own.

She changed into a dress for dinner and left her hair down. The three of them sat down. JJ went on about the places they had gone and the people they had seen. He put up a fuss when Madeline said it was time for bed. She reminded him that she was still his mother and he did as he was told when Jack nodded at him.

She turned to Jack as she gathered the dishes off the table. "What did ye want to talk about" she asked him quietly.

"Will you take a walk with me" Jack asked.

Madeline slowly set the dishes back down. "If ye'd like." She said quietly and moved to get a shawl. She walked out of the house ahead of him and began to walk on the beach. She could feel the cool sand between her toes. She rarely bothered with shoes or boots much on the island. She smiled to herself when she saw that Jack also was without his boots.

"Elizabeth and Will told me what happened, then I read the letter and your journal. Elizabeth gave it to me." Jack told her.

Madeline looked at him. "I'm sorry Jack." She whispered. "I didn't know I was pregnant when ye left, and then Jacquette got the letter and..." She stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for ye" Jack said gently.

Madeline looked at him and tears filled her eyes. "Ye didn't know. I wanted you to know Jack but damn Louis Jacquette to hell. I didn't want to hide anything from you."

"Ye didn't hide it from me, ye tried to get word to me and someone intercepted it, it's not yer fault love" Jack said stopping. He watched her as she kept walking unaware that he'd stopped. She was so beautiful. Try as he may not to, he loved her.

Madeline stopped, realizing he wasn't next to her. She turned to look at him. "Jack"

"Aye" Jack said never taking his eyes off her.

"What is it? Why did ye stop" She asked coming back to stand next to him. She looked up at him.

"Cause I knew ye'd keep walking and I could look at ye" Jack told her. "And I was thinking about how beautiful ye are and how ye've changed." He added.

Madeline turned her head away. "I'm not beautiful Jack. I'm ugly thanks to Jacquette." She looked out at the ocean.

Jack cupped her chin, made her look at him"Do ye really want to argue with me" he smirked.

"No." She said quietly looking deep into his eyes. "Jack." She whispered.

Jack drew her closer to him"Maddy" he moaned.

Madeline closed her eyes as she leaned into him. Her hands braced on his chest. "Oh Jack." She said in a breathless whisper.

Jack pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "Come back to me" he whispered when he lifted his mouth from hers.

Madeline felt the tears pour out of her eyes as she felt Jack's mouth on hers. "I don't deserve you." She whispered and pulled away from him and began to run down the beach. She felt herself being pulled back into his arms.

"Maddy if there were ever two people who deserved one another it's ye and I, we've both been stubborn and too proud for our own good, now no more of this, do you love me" Jack said holding onto her.

Madeline fell to her knees. "I've never stopped Jack. I could never stop loving you." She cried.

Jack went down on his knees and took a hold of her arms. "Then this nonsense ends here and now. I love ye Maddy. I've been too damn stupid to hang onto ye and I nearly lost ye. I don't want to loose ye again. So let's just love each other" Jack said pleadingly.

Madeline looked deep into his eyes. "Oh Jack." She cried clutching to his arms. "I'm not the same person. I don't know if I'm able to love. My heart died when..." She started to cry. "When Angel was born and died, oh Jack."

"Then send me away. Tell me to get my ass back out to sea and never return" Jack challenged.

"No" She cried holding on to him. "Please don't leave me Jack. I couldn't bear it. I think I would die. Please don't leave." She pleaded with him. Her heart already was in shambles.

"Then you have to decide. Continue to wallow in yer grief or let me love ye, but ye can't have it both ways, I won't stay and watch ye drive yerself crazy with grief or die from it." Jack said firmly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Madeline nodded at him. It was time to say goodbye to her daughter and time to start living again. She looked up at him. "Will ye help me Jack" she asked him cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Will ye help me to love again?"

Jack looked at her"Let's just not rush into anything too quickly. I'm learning to trust again myself remember" he told her.

Madeline lowered her head. "I understand Jack." She stood and reached for his hand. "Walk with me"

Jack took it and held it loosely"Where are we going" he asked,

"Just walking Jack." She said quietly as they walked through the surf. "So what was your favorite place you took JJ"

Jack thought about it. "Just being with him was all that mattered to me, didn't matter where we were, he seemed to like Spain. I took him to a bull fight" he laughed.

Madeline smiled. "I bet he loved that." She said as the waves came in fast. She scrambled to get out of the way and laughed when the bottom of her skirts got soaked.

Jack looked out at the horizon. He was deep in thought so he became very quiet.

Madeline glanced at him but didn't say anything. She knew he was thinking. He always got very quiet when he was thinking. She let go of his hand and wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She followed his gaze to the horizon.

"I can't give it up Maddy" he said softly his eyes never leaving the horizon.

"I never asked you to, nor would I ever ask you to give it up Jack. It's in your blood. It's what you were born to do." She said quietly looking at him. "It's your soul."

"So how do I choose" Jack asked.

"Choose" She questioned. "Jack, if you want to take JJ with you again, I won't stand in your way." She said quietly.

Jack sighed"I know you too well Maddy. You won't be happy until I've given up the sea. How can I have both and not either make you or myself feel cheated" he asked.

Madeline faced him. "I wouldn't be happy unless you are happy Jack. Being at sea makes you happy. Don't you think I know that" She said sternly. Her face softened. She reached up to touch his cheek. "Jack, you belong on the sea. Having your son with you would make you doubly happy. I wouldn't hate you Jack." She said quietly.

Jack winced and moved away from her touch, he was torn, he loved her and yet he was scared to trust her. "I could use a drink, then a good nights sleep" he said and started walking back down the beach toward her house.

Madeline sighed and looked to the heavens as Jack turned away from her. She hurried to catch up with him. "I have rum and wine." She said as she walked through the sand with him. A breeze had kicked up and the wind had turned cooler.

"If rum's around ye know I'll always choose it, that will never change" Jack smirked. He put his arm around her shoulders"Ye seem a bit cold love" he said gently.

Madeline smiled at him. "The breeze is cooler than it has been lately." She said and moved a bit closer to him. Even if this was all she could have, she would take it. She had been cold for a long time.

"Good spot of rum should warm ye right up and I'll build a fire in the fireplace if ye'd like" Jack told her.

"That would be nice Jack." She said looking up at him. They reached her house in a short time. She checked on JJ who was sprawled out on his bed, sound asleep. She went to the kitchen and got the bottle of rum along with two glasses. She went into the sitting room and saw Jack had built a roaring fire.

"He asleep" Jack asked.

Madeline smiled as she handed him a glass. "Aye. Sprawled out. I tried to cover him, but he kicked the covers off." She poured rum into his glass and then into hers.

Jack chuckled"Sounds like me when I was a boy, my mother wondered how I didn't catch a death of cold" he told her.

Madeline smiled. "He's done that ever since he was a baby." She said and turned away to sit down. "Is the rum alright" She asked swallowing down the contents of her glass.

Jack swirled it around"I'm sure it's fine, so tell me why you didn't marry the Commodore" he asked.

Madeline looked at him with her eyes wide. She stood and refilled her glass. "I couldn't." She said quietly.

"It was obvious to me that the man loved you, very much. I'm sure he was good to you, so tell me why and don't lie to me" Jack said taking his first sip.

Madeline stared into the fire as she sat back down. "Aye, he did love me. He was very good to me." She said quietly. "But after Angel was born. The doctor told me that because of how difficult her birth was and because of the injuries I suffered because of my fall, I would never have another child. He wanted a family." She took a swallow of her rum. "He thought it was because of you and I suppose in the deep recess of my mind, it was partially true. But after what Jacquette did to me and to our child, I couldn't stay there. I couldn't look at him everyday and know how much he resented the fact that I would never bear his child."

Jack filled his glass and let out a heavy sigh"I think I'm going to take me rum and go to bed. Good night Maddy" he said softly.

Madeline closed her eyes and lowered her head. "And I told him that I would never again hurt those that I love because all I do is bring them pain." She stood and slowly walked towards the hallway. "Your room is across from JJ's." She said pointing to a door. "Good night Jack." She whispered.

"Maddy the only way to stop hurting the ones ye love is to stop loving them and then only if they forget ye, so yer wishing on a star love" Jack told her before going into the room and closing the door behind him.

Madeline hurried to her room and quickly undressed. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up high. She fell into a fitful and restless sleep. Her dreams were filled with nightmares. Horrible images of Jacquette doing things to JJ, Jack and Angel. She woke in a cold sweat. Her heart raced. She hurried out of bed and ran to the front porch. She needed air. She felt as if she were suffocating.

Jack heard her when she left her room. He wasn't sleeping well so he got up and followed her from a distance. Deciding not to speak until she looked at him, he watched her for a long time.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Madeline kneeled down and tried to regain her normal breathing. It took more than a few minutes. She ran her hand through her hair and fought back tears. Should she stop loving Jack? Could she? Did he want her to? If he did, then why did he ask her to let him back in? She walked off the porch and walked down the beach. The moon was full. She quickly stripped off her long shirt and headed towards the water.

Jack watched her then noticed something that made him quickly run after her. He caught her by the arm"Maddy don't" he said pulling her away from the water.

Madeline jumped nearly a foot in the air when she felt Jack's arms on her. "Jack! Bloody hell, are ye trying to give me a heart attack? I was only going for a swim."

"Look see the dorsal fin, that's a tiger shark. They feed at night and don't think for a moment he'd not think twice about making a meal out of ye" Jack growled as he pointed to what he was looking at.

Madeline looked at the water and saw the fin. Jack was right. She could've been gone like that. "Thank you Jack." She whispered as she looked at him. She glanced down and realized she was naked and tried to turn to retrieve her shirt as a chill went through her body.

Jack refused to let her go, he just looked at her for a moment before he turned away as if ashamed for looking at her that way. He quickly walked to where she'd left her shirt and held it behind him for her to take from him"Yer welcome" he muttered.

"May I have my shirt please Jack" She asked as she tried to reach for it. She saw the look in his eyes. He didn't like the way she looked any longer. "Since I can tell ye don't want to look at me."

Jack turned sharply"Ye haven't changed a bit. Ye always want to believe the worst about me. I didn't want ye thinking I was thinking of taking advantage of ye" he growled and pushed past her and headed back to the waters edge. He sat on the sand; you're a pirate Jack, that's why she'll always think the worst about ye, he thought angrily. He stared out at the water and watched as the tiger shark hunted back and forth lazily and patiently waiting. If only his life could be so simple he thought.

Madeline stared at him in disbelief. She slowly approached him. She dropped her shirt and sat behind him. She placed her legs on either side of his and wrapped her arms around his middle. She gently laid her head on his back. "I'm sorry Jack." She whispered and kissed his back. "I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking that ye thought my body had changed in a bad way and that I appeared ugly to you."

"And if I had kissed you, tried to get close ye'd accuse me of taking advantage of ye, no matter what I do ye'll always find fault in me" he muttered but he didn't move. He relished the feel of her arms around him.

Madeline hugged him tighter. "No Jack, I would not have thought that." She whispered against his back. "I don't find fault in anyone but myself Jack. No one is to blame for my actions but me. I'm sorry." She said and rested her head down on his back again. She inhaled his scent deeply and closed her eyes.

"Sometimes I think ye think of me the same way JJ thought about being a pirate. He loves the fairy tales but he when he was faced with the reality he learned quick that what he fantasized about and what it really was about are not the same. Ye look at me and see the fantasy, ye don't want the reality, so when I don't live up to the vision in yer head ye pull yer love back and I'm left wondering if I can ever make ye happy" Jack said defeated.

Madeline slowly stood. "You want reality Jack Sparrow? I'll give you reality." She said looking at him. "Reality is realizing that the man you love more than anything in the world doesn't trust you. Can't trust you for what you've done. Reality is when a monster steals your child and you go through hell with the man you love to get him back. Reality is when that same monster comes to your home, and threatens to cut your child out of you and then kill you." She reached down and picked up her shirt and shoved it over her head. "Reality is when you hold your dead child in your arms. Knowing that you cannot give the man you love his child. I know the dangers of this world Jack. I've faced them head on. But the biggest danger to me in this world is not being given another chance to love you. Of not knowing if I could ever make you happy again."

Jack reached up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so fast and so violently that Maddy found herself on her back in the sand and Jack's mouth on hers. He then got up"Yer not going to be happy until you've molded me into what you want." he growled and walked away before he hurt her. He would not let her make him loose control as she'd done before. He muttered under his breath curses that if heard would have frightened most people until they realized the one he was cursing was himself.

Madeline slowly stood and watched him walk away from her. "The only thing I want you to be is who you are Jack." She said as she ran past him.

"Leave me be" he snapped and disappeared into the house. He retreated into his room and locked himself in. Jack knew if he didn't get his act together he would loose her forever. He cursed himself again.

Madeline didn't sleep all night. She heard the lock click on Jack's door and knew to leave him be. She awoke the next morning to catch JJ as he was ready to run out of the house. "Where are ye going" she asked

"To explore with Timothy." JJ said smiling. He kissed her quickly and hurried to the door. "Are you and Da still fighting? I heard you last night."

Madeline sighed. "I don't want to talk about it JJ. I'll see you later." She walked to a closet and went in search of her machete. She found it and when she turned around, Jack was right behind her.

Jack tilted his head back and crossed his arms"And just what would ye be doing with that" he asked.

"Remember I told you I needed to show you something today." She said. "Well, I need this to get us there." She said and turned to move away from him.

"I'm not so sure I want to go anywhere with you alone while you're holding such a deadly weapon, I might not return" Jack quipped.

Madeline snorted. "I'm not that mean Jack." She said and moved to set the machete down. She walked over to a mirror and began to pull up her hair. She caught Jack's hard gaze and stopped what she was doing, leaving her hair down. "Please wear your boots Jack. If ye decide you'll be safe with me."

"Like I'd wear anything else" Jack muttered. "I'll be bringing me pistol along too... not that mean me arse" he muttered as he pulled on his boots. "All right ye bloody woman where in the hell are ye taking me now" he growled.

"Do ye want some coffee before we leave" She asked.

"Let's just get this over with shall we" Jack said with a heavy sigh.

Madeline didn't say anything more and headed out of the house. She walked down the beach before turning and heading towards the hills. She didn't turn around to see if Jack was following her. This was the second hardest walk she had ever taken. As they reached higher ground, she used the machete to clear away large branches that blocked their way. She hadn't been this way in almost a year. She turned to glance at Jack who eyed her suspiciously. She didn't say anything as the last branch fell away, opening to a small clearing. She threw the machete on the ground and moved towards a small heart shaped gravestone. It had overgrown brush all over it. She knelt down and started to pull away the overgrowth. She ran her hand over the inscription.

Angel Hope Beloved daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow Madeline Skye 

Jack looked at the stone and didn't say a word.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Madeline didn't look at him as she continued to pull away the weeds. "I wanted you to see that she had a peaceful place to rest." She whispered. She wiped her falling tears away. "I haven't cried for her since the day I buried her." She slowly stood and moved away from the stone.

"I want to be alone," Jack said sternly.

Madeline raised her head to him. "Aye Jack." She whispered and made her way through the brush towards the path. She headed towards her hidden pool in the hills.

This is too real, before she'd just been what? A figment in his mind? Something that may or may not be real? Jack didn't know how to describe her but until now she was not real to him. He knelt down and touched the stone and the inscription. "Hello little one," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there when ye needed me. I'm yer father whose name is on this stone. I'm sorry I never got the chance to hold ye in me arms. Angel, I'm sorry," he said as silent tears rolled down his face unchecked.

He just knelt there letting his tears fall as he stared at the stone that would blur in front of him till he blinked again. He took out a dagger and slit open his hand, "Ye'll always be with me, always be in me heart little one," he said scooping up some dirt in his cut hand. He mixed it with the blood and then sprinkled it over her grave. "A piece of me will always lie here with ye," he whispered then stood. He didn't turn, but backed away until he was too far away to read the inscription then he turned to go in search of Madeline.

Madeline sat next to the water, hugging her knees to her chest. She let all of her tears out. The last time she had cried was when she carried their daughter to where she was now. She dug the grave herself. She wouldn't let anyone help her. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes and sobbed.

Jack walked the way he'd seen her go and pulled out a rag from his pocket and wrapped his hand as he went along. Where had she gone? He followed where the trail was opened and eventually came to the pool. She was sobbing. Jack went to her, "Maddy," he said simply.

Madeline looked up at him when he called her name. "Jack." She whispered.

"Don't ever let that trail or her grave get overgrown like that again, savvy," he said angrily. "It's like yer trying to forget her," he told her.

Madeline stared at him and nodded. "I'm not trying to forget her Jack. I'm trying to forget how she came to be there. She shouldn't be there, in the cold ground. Under the dirt, with no one to hold her..." Her breath caught short in her throat. "Oh Jack." She cried as her sobs continued.

Jack grabbed her and pulled her off the ground, "What do ye think Maddy? I expected her to be there because her bastard father is a fucking pirate," he growled. He let her go and turned his back on her. He was breathing hard trying not to let his tears begin again but the guilt was beginning to weigh down a little too hard. The tears came and he let them fall, too tired to keep them at bay.

Madeline came around to face him. She reached up to wipe his tears away. "Ye are not a bastard and ye are a pirate Jack. A pirate that I love more than my own life Jack. I don't blame you for her death. I blame that fucking bastard Jacquette. I'm glad I killed him. I'm glad he's dead." She looked up at him and saw more tears falling. She held on to his arms as he fell to his knees. Her own tears continued. "There is nothing we can do to change the past Jack." She whispered. "You asked me to let you in. I want you to come in Jack. Please." She pleaded.

Jack held her and cried for a moment, then his grief came crashing down and he released her. He stood up, turned around and walked away. He didn't know what to say. All he could think about was his little baby girl that would never grow up, never know him; he'd never know what she would have been. He went to the only place he knew he could go and feel at peace. His dark beauty stood tall and proud, waiting more faithfully then any lover or friend. He stood at her wheel and stared out at the horizon.

Madeline watched as he walked away from her. "Jack." She whispered but knew he didn't hear her. "I've failed you yet again." She slowly got to her feet and made her way back to her house. She thought about him as she made her way. She wouldn't force him to stay. That was never her intention.

She saw JJ and his friends running along the beach. He waved at her and she waved back. When she arrived at her house, she saw Gibbs sitting on her porch. "Mr. Gibbs." She said wiping her tears away.

"I wondered what had happened to ye and Jack, where be Jack anyway," Gibbs asked.

She sat down on the step. "I don't know." She said quietly.

"I thought the two of ye would have gone off to find a preacher or something. I know before we got here Jack was chomping at the bit to get back to ye, don't tell me ye done had another spat missy," Gibbs quipped.

Madeline sighed. "No. I took him to our daughter's grave this morning. And he's blaming himself for her death. I'm sure a part of him blames me as well." Madeline turned to look at him. "Chomping at the bit?" she questioned.

Gibbs held up his hands, "Wait a minute! Since when did ye two have a daughter," he asked.

Madeline looked at him. "He didn't tell you?"

"I've not hardly seen hide nor hair of Jack Sparrow since we got here," Gibbs told her.

Madeline stood and leaned against a pillar on the porch. "After you all left Port Royal, I discovered I was pregnant some four months later. I tried to get word to Jack in Tortuga, but Jacquette stole the letter." She turned to face him. "He came to Port Royal and attacked me. I lost the baby. She was born dead."

"That's terrible Maddy. Well that tells me where Jack is," Gibbs sighed.

"He's on the Pearl. The only love in his life." She whispered and turned away from him. "I've lost him forever Mr. Gibbs." She turned and walked down the beach towards the caves.

Gibbs shook his head, "No ye haven't," he quipped to himself and got up and headed for the ship.

Madeline picked up broken seashells as she walked. The caves were a dark cold place, but she didn't care. She knew in her heart that Jack would sail away. And she decided that it was going to be JJ's decision if he wanted to go with his father.

Gibbs found Jack standing at the wheel, "What are ye thinking captain," he asked.

"How to make amends," Jack sighed.

"Maddy told me about the baby," Gibbs sighed regretfully.

"I should have been there," Jack sneered.

"Yer only one man, ye can only be at one place at a time, and right now yer not where ye need to be," Gibbs told him.

"I know, but I don't know what to say to her," Jack told him.

"She needs ye Jack, stop being such a stubborn fool," Gibbs grinned.

"I know yer right," Jack sighed.

"So go find her and tell her how ye feel," Gibbs exclaimed.

Jack once again sighed heavily and left the ship.

"She headed toward the caves," Gibbs called to him.

Madeline turned when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't know anyone had followed her. "Who's there?" She called out. She was scared. She shouldn't be, but she was. Her emotions were so high strung at the moment.

"Maddy," Jack called.

Madeline let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me Jack." She said coming out from the shadows. "So when will ye be leaving?" she asked.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I'm not," Jack told her. "Unless you're asking me to." He said.

Madeline's eyes widened. "You're not leaving?"

"Why would I leave?" Jack asked.

Madeline began to stammer. "I thought that you, oh hell. I don't know what to think anymore." She said. She dropped the shells from her hand. "I thought you would leave Jack. That there was nothing left for us any longer. Am I wrong Jack?" She whispered

Jack leaned against the wall of the cave, "I don't know Maddy, it's like we love each other but we can't find any common ground," he sighed.

Madeline watched him. "We have our son. We have whatever life throws at us Jack. And you have my heart Jack." She said quietly. "My heart goes where you go." She slowly walked towards him. "I would sail away with you tomorrow and never look back."

"Let's leave JJ out of this, common ground Maddy. Where is it?" he asked.

"Do you love me Jack Sparrow?" She asked standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Sometimes," Jack replied smirking.

Madeline looked at him. "Sometimes?" She quipped back. Her hands still on her hips.

"Aye," Jack said not intimidated in the least.

"Aye." Madeline looked him hard in the eye. "That's all ye have to say is 'aye'?" She moved closer to him so that she was standing as close to him as she could. "Let me tell you something Jack Sparrow. Our love is common ground. I will love you until the day I die, and I think that deep down you love me a little and not just sometimes. I know I'm not perfect and I sure as hell am no angel. But I know that my love for you is pure. It always has been and will always be."

"Want to know when I love ye or are ye going to keep standing there trying to beat me with your tongue?" Jack asked still smirking.

Madeline opened her mouth to speak again, but quickly shut it. She wanted to slap that smirk off of his face. She bit her lip instead.

Jack closed his eyes and grinned, "Ah now do ye hear that love," he asked softly.

Madeline growled under her breath. He'd like it too much if she beat him with her tongue.

Jack looked at her. "Well do ye," he asked.

"Hear what?" She asked.

"That beautiful silence when yer not reaming me a new arsehole for breathing," Jack said and laughed so hard he threw his head back and whacked it on the wall of the cave. He frowned.

Madeline couldn't suppress her giggles. She put her hand over her mouth but she couldn't stop laughing. She laughed so hard she was crying.

Jack huffed and turned and walked away. "Bloody she wolf," he growled

Madeline hurried after him. "Jack, stop please." He stopped but didn't turn around. "Please tell me when ye love me." She whispered.

"I just told ye love, when yer not trying to read into everything I do or say. Every time ye do it tells me ye think I'm trying to manipulate ye and therefore ye don't trust me, without trust we got nothing, and I'll be honest, I'm not all together certain I trust ye yet. But I'm trying, if ye'll ever just shut up and let things be good. Just when things start to get good ye open that beautiful mouth of yers and I want to run away screaming like a scalded dog," Jack shouted at her.

Madeline shrank back slightly. "I'll shut up Jack. I promise." She said quietly. She wanted him so desperately, she would do anything.

"Yer always jumping to some damn wrong conclusion about what I do. If I take more then two steps away from ye what do ye do? Jack ye don't love me anymore, hell Maddy ye take me up there on that hill to me daughter's grave, a daughter I never knew I had and somehow I'm not supposed to grieve for her unless it's under yer damn thumb? Well I don't do things like that Maddy. I'm not the kind of man who willingly lets anyone see him hurt much less cry, I needed to be alone, I needed time to deal with this and what do ye do? What do ye do Maddy? Tell me," Jack yelled.

"I let you Jack. I let you alone." She said to him quietly. "I won't jump to conclusions any more Jack. I won't be under your thumb."

Jack threw up his hands, "Oh yeah left me alone but not without making me pay for it." He growled. "How did I know where to find ye love," he asked his voice was still full of venom.

"How the hell am I supposed to know ye knew where to find me?" She growled back at him. "I left ye alone Jack. Ye weren't the only one that needed time alone. I wasn't waiting for you Jack. I went to the one place I knew where I could grieve alone."

Jack grabbed her and shook her, "There ye go again, turning everything around to fit yer little fantasy, anything to make me the bad guy, well damn it I am I'M THE FUCKING PIRATE. I knew where ye were after ye talked to Gibbs. He came to see me let me know what ye were thinking. I went to be alone and all ye could think of was yerself, worried that ole Jack was leaving ye. Not thinking for one moment why I'd left to be by myself. I got that much from what Gibbs told me," Jack growled and shook her before letting her go.

"Aye Jack, I was worried." She said feeling defeated. "Ye aren't the bad guy." She said quietly. She watched as he ran his hands through his hair. "I am and I'm sorry." She whispered. She half laughed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a shilling and handed it to him.

"I know I'm going to probably regret this but what the hell is this for," Jack asked.

Madeline smiled at him. "Ye once told me that for every time I told you I'm sorry, ye were going to charge me a shilling." She slowly turned and walked towards the beach.

Jack looked at it and put it in his pocket, he'd give it to JJ. He went after her, "Maddy, wait," he said.

Madeline turned to look at him. "Yes Jack?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at ye, it's been a very rough day, I've not slept and I'm starving. Can we just maybe go to the house have some breakfast, maybe take a long nap and give ourselves some time to breathe," he asked.

Madeline smiled at him. "I'd like that." she said quietly and turned towards her house. She let out a heavy sigh and said a silent prayer. She loved him so bloody much it hurt.

Jack followed her. "I still want that trail and Angel's grave kept up, please," he said taking her hand.

Madeline squeezed his hand, perhaps more for her instead of him. "Aye Jack. It will be." She said quietly. "Anything special ye'd like to eat?"

"Nothing special, do you want me to take JJ to see Angel's grave," Jack asked.

"If ye'd like." She said quietly. She leaned her head against him. She snapped her head up. "I'm sorry Jack." She caught his smirk. "Bloody hell." She swore and reached into her pocket. "Or do you think we should both take him?"

"Maybe it would be best if we both did it, he will need to know we're both there for him," Jack said.

"Aye." They reached her house and went inside. Madeline made quick work of a small breakfast for them and they ate in silence. Madeline stood when she was done. "I'll go straighten your bed for you Jack." She said and hurried out of the kitchen.

Jack ran after her, he'd all ready made his bed and wondered what her reaction would be.

Madeline stood in the middle of his room. "Ye made yer bed." She said in a whisper and turned around. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm not the neatest man in the sea but I do try to clean up after meself when I'm not in me own house," he quipped. He walked toward her and then stopped, "I had hoped ye'd be pleased," he said softly.

Madeline smiled at him. "I am Jack, but ye didn't have to. Thank you." She saw how close he was to her. "Well, um, I should let you rest."

"Seems a shame to mess up two beds," Jack said reaching out his hand but then he pulled it back. Did she even want to touch him?

Madeline saw his hand and reached out her own for him. "Please don't pull away from me Jack." She whispered.

"I... I'm sorry; it just doesn't feel right... I mean, not today, not after seeing Angel," Jack said his voice cracking. He closed his eyes forcing himself not to walk away.

Madeline pulled back her hand. "I understand Jack." She whispered. She turned towards the door. "I won't let anyone disturb you."

"Thank ye love," Jack said and managed a sad smile.

"Aye Jack." She said and reached for the door. Fighting back her tears. "Have a good rest."

"I will do me best, and I'd recommend that ye do the same," Jack said as he stretched out on the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Madeline didn't look back as she made her way to her room. She lay down on her bed and silent tears fell. She only slept for about an hour. She went to Jack's room and saw he was snoring. She smiled and closed the door. She let him sleep the day away and it was dark when she heard him come on the porch where she was sitting. "Sleep well Jack?" she asked.

"Aye, very well, my God did I sleep all day," he exclaimed.

"Aye, ye did." She said smiling at him. "Ye were tired."

"I feel a little guilty, surely ye had things around here that I could have helped ye with instead of sleeping the day away," he smirked.

Madeline smiled at him. "Don't feel guilty Jack. Ye were tired." She said softly. "I cleaned the house, baked some bread. Had lunch with JJ and took a long walk this afternoon." She handed him a shell necklace. "I made this for you today."

Jack took it and smiled. "It's pretty." he said and hung it around his neck. "Well where is that son of ours now," he asked.

"He wanted to spend the night at his friend Timothy's. So I said it was alright, I hope ye don't mind." She said watching him.

"So does this mean it's just ye and me for dinner tonight," Jack asked.

"Aye." She said quietly. "If you're hungry. I have crabs boiling on the stove."

"That sounds good to me, I've not had any crab meat in awhile," Jack told her and sat beside her on the porch. "This is kind of nice," he said after sitting quietly for a few moments.

Madeline looked at him. "What's that?" she asked.

"Just the two of us sitting here with the breeze in our face and looking at the stars. Look a falling one," Jack exclaimed.

Madeline looked and saw the falling star. She looked at Jack. "Did ye make a wish?" She whispered.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," Jack quipped.

Madeline smirked and slowly stood. "I should check on dinner. Would ye like to eat out here?" she asked.

"That would be nice," Jack said. "Can I help," he asked.

Madeline looked as he followed her into the house. "Aye, thank you Jack." They walked into the kitchen and she picked up some hot pads to pull the basket out of the boiling water. She lifted it up and brought it over to the sink. She wasn't paying attention and some of the hot water hit her hand. She dropped the basket in the sink. "Bloody hell." she swore sucking on her finger.

Jack rushed to her side, "Are ye all right Maddy love," he asked.

"Aye, I'm fine." She said watching as Jack began to examine her hand. "Stupid me, wasn't paying attention to the hot water."

Jack smiled slightly, "Do you have an aloe plant," he asked.

"Aye, in the bathroom." She said as she looked down at his hand holding hers. "Jack, what happened to your hand?" She exclaimed, seeing it wrapped in a rag. She pulled it off and saw the cut. Her eyes flew to his and she turned the water on and pulled his hand towards the water.

Jack pulled his hand back, "Leave it be, I'm fine. It was intentional, now let me find that aloe plant," he said releasing her and going to the bathroom.

Madeline watched him go and ran her own fingers under the running water. She looked at them and saw that they were red, but not blistering. Why had Jack cut himself? She wouldn't press the issue.

Jack broke off a piece of the aloe plant and took it to Madeline, "Give me your hand," he said. He saw the way she was looking at him and knew she was wondering about the cut on his. "Please," he said when she didn't move.

She slowly held up her hand to his. "I can't believe I was so bloody stupid."

"Not stupid, it was an accident," Jack shrugged as he squeezed the sticky fluid from the plant onto her burn. "Now, that should take the sting out of it," he smiled.

"Thank you Jack." She said looking up at him. "I'd feel better if you'd put some on your cut."

"I want a scar left behind," Jack said coyly. "So what can I do now to get dinner ready? Shall I set up a table on the porch?" he asked.

"Alright Jack, but please clean it so it doesn't get infected." Madeline raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing more about it. "Aye, please set up a table."

Jack reluctantly went to the bathroom to clean his hands. He closed the door behind him. He stared at the cut and the washed the soil from his daughter's grave away. He winced slightly, not because it hurt physically but because his heart ached for what he'd never know. Sighing heavily, he finished and returned to the kitchen. "Ready for inspection captain," he quipped. He was trying to smile, trying to hide his pain.

Madeline smiled at him but could see the pain in his. She took his hand and gently placed a kiss on the cut. "There is a table in my room that should work for us." She said turning to move away from him. "Unless you would rather just lay out a blanket on the porch. You decide."

Jack went to her bedroom and got a blanket, "I think I'd rather go with the blanket, is this quilt all right," he asked holding up the one he'd found thrown over the back of a chair in her room.

"Aye, that's fine." She said as she saw the one he held up. She scooped out the potatoes from the pot. "Can you grab the silverware and the dishes please Jack."

"Sure let me get the blanket spread first," he called as he took it onto the porch and spread it out. He hurried back to the kitchen and grabbed the dishes and silverware up as she'd asked him too, "Still got a empty hand," he said offering to carry something else.

Madeline laughed. "Drinks?" She asked nodding to the counter. She smirked when he picked up the rum. She picked up the platter of food and followed him out to the porch. She set it down in the middle of the blanket and hurried back into the house for matches.

She came back out and had to stand on her tiptoes to light the torches that were around the porch. She hated being short.

Jack watched her as he set out the plates and silverware, "Need some help," he asked.

"No, I got it. I think." She said. "Bloody hell, they must have replaced the torches, these are taller than the old ones." She turned to Jack. "Jack."

Jack gently took the matches from her hand, "Perhaps tomorrow I'll cut them down a bit," he said softly. He lit the torches and sat down on the blanket, "Rum for the lady," he asked.

"Thank you Jack." She said taking a drink and looking up at the stars. "I hope you're hungry." She said turning her attention to the food and began to load up his plate.

"Haven't done anything to work up an appetite," he smiled but didn't stop her from what she was doing. "Thank ye Maddy," he said when she handed him the loaded plate. "This looks great," he said.

"Thank you Jack." She said quietly and they began to eat. She would glance at him as they were eating and would quickly look away when he caught her. She refilled their glasses and she swallowed down the contents of hers and sat back against one of the pillars on the porch. "Taste alright Jack?" she asked.

"Better then alright love," he said putting his plate aside and leaning back on a pillar as well with his glass of rum. "Worth ye burning yer hand I'd say," he chuckled.

Madeline laughed. She finished her rum and began to gather the dishes up from the blanket. "Would ye like some dessert Jack?"

Jack moved away so he was leaning on the pillar opposite her, "No, I'm quite full," he said and sighed heavily.

Madeline bit her lip in frustration as he moved away. "Alright." She said quietly and refilled their glasses and sat back down. She looked up at the stars again.

"Yer doing it again," he told her.

Madeline looked at him. "Doing what? Reading into something. No I'm not Jack." She said taking a drink. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable with me."

"Well, let me just make it clear, if I were uncomfortable here, I wouldn't be here," Jack told her then looked down at his cut hand. "I'm just not ready to have ye too close to me," he said and looked up at the stars.

Madeline smiled sadly at him. "I know Jack." She said quietly. "Thank you."

"For what," he asked.

Madeline raised her glass to him. "For being here."

Jack lowered his head with a slight smile, "I know yer wondering about my hand," he said once again studying the cut there.

Madeline shook her head. "Ye don't have to tell me Jack. And I'm not going to pry."

She quickly stood up. "I'll be right back." She hurried to her bedroom and opened her jewelry chest. She pulled out one of two matching locket necklaces. She opened it and sighed heavily. She closed it and hurried back out to him. "I know that today has been an emotionally trying day and I'm not trying to bring you down, but I want you to have this." She said handing him the necklace.

"What is it?" Jack asked skeptically.

Madeline kneeled next to him and took it from him and opened it. "When I was alone with Angel in Port Royal, I wanted something to always remind me of her. So I cut two locks of her curls from her head. One for me, and one for you." She said in almost a whisper. She handed it back to him.

Jack handed it back to her, "Give it to JJ or Elizabeth, it means little to me," he said. He didn't mean to sound coldhearted.

Madeline took it back, shocked that he didn't want it. "Alright Jack." She said quietly. She knew he had his reasons for not wanting it, but like with his hand, she wouldn't press him for information. "Would ye like to take a walk?" She asked softly.

Jack closed his eyes, "No. Could you please stop talking for more then thirty seconds," he sighed.

Madeline shut her mouth and sat back down. She pulled off her boots and ran her feet through the cool sand.

Jack took another long sip of his rum. "I cut my hand when I was alone at Angel's grave. I wanted her to know that no matter what; a part of me would always be there with her, unlike when she was born. So I sliced my hand open, scooped up some of the soil, mixed it with my blood and returned it to her grave," he said softly. He breathed in deeply and let it out very slowly, a lump was threatening and he was not in the mood to cry anymore.

Madeline didn't look at him. She couldn't. Her emotions were in turmoil at his words. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she had her head down. She loved him even more with his admission of the cut on his hand.

"I never got to even see her, can only imagine it in me head. That's why the locket means nothing to me Maddy. But this cut, the scar it will leave, I'll think of her and hope she's smiling down on me every time I see it," Jack explained and hoped she'd understand and not think him as being coldhearted.

Madeline raised her head to look at him. She smiled at him through her tears. "I know she is Jack." She whispered. "She was beautiful." She said as her voice caught in her throat. "When I brought her here, Mr. Taylor insisted on helping me to bury her but I wouldn't let anyone help me. It was something I had to do for myself, just as you did with the cut on your hand."

Jack looked at her, "Maybe ye should send the locket to Norrington, he was there after all, I'm sure he looked at her as his. Although if she looked anything like me that might have not lasted long," he sighed. "I'm glad he was there, almost feel like I owe him," he half laughed.

Madeline smiled at him. "Her hair was exactly like yours and JJ's." She said quietly. She sighed. "I think I'll give it to JJ. Even though he never knew her either, I think he'd like to have it."

Jack finished his rum and put the glass aside, he lay down with his head in her lap, "What do ye think she'd have grown up to be?" he asked.

Madeline reached down and slowly stroked his hair with her hand. "Probably a pirate." She said with a small laugh. "She was stubborn enough. I swear she didn't want to come out. It was a long labor." She said sadly.

"I wouldn't have allowed it, no daughter of mine would be a pirate. No, I'd make sure she'd have grown up to be a lady, a real lady. The kind that would marry a man like Norrington, who could give her a home. A real home, and babies. Lots and lots of babies. Can ye imagine me being surrounded by a herd of little rascals all calling me grandda," Jack laughed. "Course that can still happen, JJ might decide he would rather have a little more peaceful life, not one where he'd be on the run looking over his shoulder all the time," Jack said closing his eyes.

Madeline scooted down a bit so that his head was closer to her chest and she was more comfortable. She smiled. "Pappa Jack they would call you." She said continuing to run her fingers through his hair. "Who knows what JJ will be? Whatever path he chooses in life, I will always be proud of him."

"Pappa Jack? That makes me sound like some voodoo doctor, nay, Grandda," Jack said firmly. "He will make us proud," he added just as firmly.

Madeline couldn't help but giggle. "Aye Jack, he will make us proud." Without realizing it, her hand moved to caress his cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jack closed his eyes, why couldn't they always be this way, he wondered. "Are ye tired Maddy love," he asked softly.

She continued to let her hand graze his cheek. "Emotionally tired." She said quietly. "But no, I'm not really. Are you?" She asked.

"I was just thinking, if ye'd like I could clean up the dishes and such for ye," he replied hoping to surprise and please her as he had by making his bed.

"Ye are going to do the dishes?" She asked looking down at him with a smirk. "That would be nice Jack. Perhaps I'll go take a hot bath."

Jack took her hand as he sat up and kissed her palm, "Off ye go and don't worry, I've done dishes before," he smiled.

Madeline smiled at him. "Call me if ye need help." She said as she made her way to the bathroom. She let the water get as hot as it possibly could and filled the tub with bubbles. She quickly stripped off her clothes and climbed in.

It had been a very long day. She could hear Jack in the kitchen. Dishes clanging together and she couldn't help but smile. She rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes.

Jack folded up the quilt after washing the dishes. He wondered if Maddy was in her room. He could hear her humming softly in the bathroom so he knew it was safe for him to put the quilt back where he'd gotten it. When that was done he poured himself another glass of rum and sat back out on the porch.

Madeline awoke with a start. "Damn." she swore out loud. She looked at her hands and saw how wrinkled she was. She giggled and let the water out of the drain and dried off. She pulled on her robe and brushed out her hair.

She opened the door and saw the house was lit with candles. "Jack?" She called out. She walked into the kitchen and saw it completely spotless. "Jack?" She called out again.

Jack had moved from the porch to the living room and had fallen asleep in a chair, when he heard his name called he woke with a start. "Aye," he shouted startled.

Madeline held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "I thought ye said ye weren't tired." She said quietly standing in the doorway watching him.

Jack smiled sheepishly, "The rum," he shrugged.

"I see." She said smiling at him. She leaned her head against the doorframe looking at him.

"But I did clean up the kitchen before I sat back down," he assured her.

"I saw that. Thank you Jack." She said quietly. She could look at him for the rest of her life she thought to herself.

"Ye can go to bed, I can keep meself company," Jack quipped. He couldn't help but notice how she was looking at him, "Are ye looking at me like that for any particular reason love," he asked.

Madeline raised her head to look at him again. "I just wanted to look at you Jack. I've missed looking at you. I've missed..." She stopped herself. He wasn't ready to touch her yet and she knew it. She couldn't push or she risked pushing him away forever.

Jack got up from his chair and moved closer to her, "Who said I don't," he asked. He could see her cleavage as her robe had fallen open just enough.

Madeline held her breath as she looked up at him. Being so close to her like this she could feel her body hum.

"Don't think for a moment Maddy yer safe with me," he smirked. "Ye kill me sometimes Maddy, but I got to be sure, of this, of us," he said seriously.

Madeline continued to look at him. "I know Jack." She whispered. "I know."

Jack couldn't help himself, he put his hand against her neck and ran his thumb over her throat, "I miss ye Maddy, but tonight me heart is too heavy with grief for me daughter," he said then walked back out onto the porch.

Madeline let out a heavy breath as he walked away from her. He needed time. She knew where his heart was tonight and she couldn't push him.

She slowly followed him to the porch. He was sitting down again. She walked up next to him and kneeled down. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Good night Jack." She whispered. "Wake me if ye need me." She said quietly and turned towards the house.

"Good night Maddy," Jack whispered back. He pulled a cheroot from his pocket and lit it. He would have her back. He knew it. He just needed to get past his pride and pain.

Madeline shed her robe and crawled into bed. She lay on her side fingering her hair. She couldn't sleep, but she didn't want to disturb Jack. She heard him walking on the porch and knew he was pacing.

She didn't know how long she lay there listening to him. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes, the sun was shining through the window. She got up and dressed in her breeches and a peasant style blouse and left her room. She didn't see Jack anywhere.

She heard laughter coming from the beach. She stood on the porch and watched as JJ and Jack were chasing each other. She smiled to herself as she watched them.

"Ye can't catch me Da." JJ laughed at his father.

Jack ran into the surf and stumbled and fell on purpose, "Oh god, JJ help me, a jellyfish just stung me," he shouted and pretended to be in agony.

JJ got scared and ran over to his father. "Da!" He shouted. "Are ye alright? Let me get mum!"

"Wait come here," Jack said reaching out to him.

JJ stopped and hurried back to Jack. "Da! If you're hurt, mum can help!"

Jack grabbed his hand wincing, and then he grinned, "Gotcha," he said.

JJ jumped on top of Jack. "Da!" He said laughing as Jack began to tickle him. "Ye tricked me!"

"Aye, I did and if ye ever do it to me I'll tear yer butt up with me belt," Jack quipped. He stripped off his boots, belt, and shirt, "Come on let's go swimming," he said.

JJ laughed and pulled off his own shirt and boots. He beat Jack to the water.

Madeline watched them and laughed. She watched as Jack removed his shirt and she got a tingling in her body. Damn him. She looked and saw Jack watching her.

Jack smirked to himself as he looked in Maddy's direction he then turned and jumped into the surf after JJ.

Madeline bit her lip and quickly turned to the house. Bloody pirate she swore to herself. She began to make breakfast for the three of them.

When it was ready, she hurried to the bathroom to get some dry towels for them and hurried to the water's edge. She could see them laughing. "Alright sea monsters, time for breakfast." She called out to them.

"Aw mum!" JJ whined. "Me and Da were having fun. Come in with us."

Jack slipped behind him and lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder, "Come on ye whelp, ye mum said time for breakfast," he quipped and carried him over to where their clothes were lying on the beach, he bent down," Pick up yer boots and shirt," he told his son who did as Jack did the same. Jack carried him onto the house. JJ was laughing like a drunken man the whole way. "Look what I found swimming out there, think he'll make a good dinner," Jack asked Maddy.

"Aye, I think so. I hadn't planned on anything so this will do." She said laughing and throwing a towel over JJ's head. "JJ, run into your room and change and put your wet pants in the bathroom." She said.

"Aye Mum." He said and scurried off. Madeline handed Jack a towel and couldn't help but rake her eyes over his naked torso.

"Um, you too." She said and turned her head away.

"I thought ye liked looking at me," Jack quipped as he pulled her into his arms.

Madeline gasped. "Jack." She said. "I do..." she said her voice trailing off as she looked into his eyes.

"I saw ye from the beach, ye were looking at me, tell me Maddy. Confess or suffer the consequences," he smirked.

Madeline's hands were braced on his chest. His bare chest she reminded herself. "Aye, I was." She admitted in a whisper. She glanced down at her blouse. "Jack, I'm all wet now."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Guess yer going to have to change," he sighed. He was beginning to get a hard on. He released her. "Hope ye fixed us a big breakfast," he said as he closed the door to his room behind him.

Madeline could feel his arousal before he pushed away from her. She could feel her own breasts tightening. She hurried to her room and changed her blouse. When she went back to the kitchen, JJ was there getting ready to dive in. "JJ Sparrow, ye will wait for your Da." She scolded.

"Sorry Mum." JJ said and waited for Jack.

"Did ye and your Da have fun this morning?" She asked him.

"Aye Mum. Ye should've come with us." He said smiling at her.

"Next time we pirates drag her in kicking and screaming," Jack quipped as he entered the kitchen.

"Aye!" JJ growled as fierce as he could at Madeline. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sit down Jack, your son is hungry." She said and got up to pour him some coffee.

She sat back down and began to pour syrup on her pancakes. The syrup trailed over her fingers and she had to lick them clean. She glanced up to see Jack watching her.

Jack growled low in his throat, she was going to be the death of him, "Er, JJ, yer mum and I need to talk to you after breakfast," he said.

JJ looked up at Jack with his mouth full of food. "What about?" He asked.

Madeline reached over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Mum! What was that for?" He asked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded.

Jack hid his grin behind his hand as he held his fork, "As I thought ye learn aboard the Pearl, when the captain says he needs to speak to ye after breakfast yer best course of action will always be to remain quiet about it until that time," Jack said when he got his composure back.

JJ looked up at his father. "Aye Captain." He said and ate some more of his breakfast. He glanced at his mum out of the corner of his eye.

Madeline looked at her son as she picked up a strawberry and took a bite out of it. She looked over at Jack. "Can I get ye anything else Jack?"

"Just a bit more coffee love, thank ye," Jack said smiling at her. God he loved her, but could he trust her? He was beginning to think he could.

She smiled at him and stood up to get the coffee. When she poured it she gently rested her hand on his shoulder. She set the pot down on the table and reached across and snatched a piece of bacon off of JJ's plate.

"Hey!" JJ yelled. "Mum, that wasn't very nice." Madeline giggled.

"She's a pirate too JJ, just being true to her nature," Jack told him and winked at Maddy.

Madeline winked back at him. She could hear JJ grumbling under his breath. "Did ye say something JJ?" she asked.

"No Mum." He said looking up at her and started to laugh. Madeline walked over to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Finish up and then you, me and your Da are going to take a walk. Alright?" She said.

"Aye mum." He popped a strawberry in his mouth and got up and put his dishes in the sink and scampered off to the bathroom. Madeline reached down to take Jack's plate and then looked at him.

"I'm sorry, were you finished?" She asked setting the plate back down.

"Aye love," Jack said sipping his coffee. "How do ye think he's going to take this?" He asked.

She picked up his plate and sighed. "I don't know Jack. I honestly don't know." She said looking down towards the bathroom. She looked down at him.

"I think we should tell him first, not just take him to his sister's grave," Jack told her.

"I agree." She said putting the dishes in the sink. She turned when she heard JJ coming back into the kitchen. "JJ, before we go for our walk, your Da and I want to talk to you."

JJ looked from his Mum to his Da. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"Not this time, JJ," Jack said. He looked at Maddy, "Let's go sit in the living room," he said and walked into the room. He sat on the couch, "Come here son." He said gently.

JJ sat next to his father. Madeline sat across from them in the chair. She could see her son's mind going, trying to figure out what was going on.

JJ looked up at Jack and smiled.

Jack lifted JJ and set him in his lap, "JJ, when we went to Port Royal do ye remember how angry I was when we left," he asked.

"Aye Da." JJ said looking from his father to his mother. "Were ye angry about the baby?" he asked. Madeline looked at Jack and moved to kneel in front of her son.

"Aye, because I thought yer mum lied to me, but she didn't. So I think it's time ye know the truth about the baby," he said and looked at Maddy.

Madeline reached out and took JJ's hand in hers. "I sent a letter to Tortuga to tell your Da about your sister. But he never got it." She said quietly. Her tears were threatening. She glanced at Jack. "But Louis Jacquette got it instead and he came to Port Royal looking for me."

"That bastard." JJ growled.

"Ye don't have to unless ye want to JJ, but we'd like to take ye to see where yer sister is," Jack said gently rubbing his son's shoulders.

JJ looked between his father and mother. Anger raged through him. He merely nodded. He looked at Jack. "Is he dead?"

"Aye son, he's dead," Jack assured him. "He'll never hurt us again," he whispered. He looked at Maddy with pride.

Madeline smiled at him through tears.

"Did ye kill him mum?" JJ asked. Madeline nodded at her son.

"Aye JJ, I should've killed him a long time ago." She said quietly.

"All that matters is that he's gone and can never hurt us again," Jack said. "JJ, your mum and I will take you to Angel's grave if you want too, but if you don't it's all right," Jack assured him.

JJ looked at his father and then at his mother. "Take me now." He said sternly.

Madeline shot a look at Jack. She had never heard her son speak like that before.

"All right son but before we do I want you to promise me something," Jack said still rubbing his son's shoulders affectionately.

"What's that Da?" JJ asked.

Jack turned his son around to face him, he looked him in the eye, "That you will let go of this anger. I know you are angry, we all are angry but do not let it eat away at you because nothing good can come from it."

JJ nodded. He knew his father was right, but he felt something he had never really felt before. Pure rage. "I'll try Da. I promise."

Jack looked at Maddy, "We all have to let go of our anger, or we'll never be at peace, Angel will never be at peace," he said knowingly.

Madeline slowly stood and looked at Jack. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Can we go now?" JJ asked.

Jack looked at his son, "Yes JJ, Maddy if you don't want to come it's all right," he told her softly. He remembered how taking him there had hurt her and he didn't want to make her feel she had to do this if she didn't want to.

"No, I'll come." She said quietly. "We do this together."

Jack took her hand and kissed it as he looked into her eyes. He didn't say the words but he hoped she'd read it in his eyes.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. She reached down and helped JJ up, holding on to his hand. "Are ye ready my little pirate?" she asked.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Aye Mum." JJ said and wrapped his arms around both of his parents.

Jack took a deep breath and led the way. His grief was still fresh but he had to put his son first now. He would deal with his own in private, when he was alone.

When they reached the site, Jack put his hands firmly on JJ's shoulder hoping to provide his son strength enough to grieve freely and openly with confidence that his father would neither judge nor reprimand him for it.

JJ stared at the headstone with his sister's name on it. He would never know her. Never be able to chase her with gross things. He slowly began walking towards it and knelt in front of it. He reached up and traced her name with his finger. He felt tears fall from his eyes but didn't bother wiping them away. "I want my name on here as well." He said.

Madeline looked at Jack and then back at her son. "Alright JJ." She said quietly. She gasped when she saw her son pull his knife out of his boot.

"Mum, Da, please come here." He said not looking at them.

Jack looked at Maddy, worriedly; maybe they should not have brought him here. Jack went to his side and Maddy followed him. "We're here son, what's on yer mind," he asked gently.

Madeline kneeled next to him as did Jack. She saw JJ raise his knife and her eyes widened. "JJ." she whispered.

JJ glanced at his mother and cut off a lock of his hair and placed it in front of him. He leaned over and reached for his mother's hair and cut off a lock of hers and put it on top of his. He then turned to Jack and reached for his hair. Cutting a lock of his off as well. He picked up the others and looked at his father. "Da, hold these please."

Jack held out his hand and held the locks of hair his son gave him. He didn't speak but waited.

JJ began to dig a small hole in front of the headstone and then reached for the locks of hair. He buried them and then covered them with the dirt. "Now we'll always be together." He whispered and bent his head down and cried.

Madeline watched her son and her own tears fell. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she was scared. Scared that he would push her away so she let him cry.

Jack took JJ firmly by the shoulders and turned him to face him. JJ fought him at first but Jack took hold of his arms and wrapped them around his waist, "Let it go son," he said enveloping his son tightly. JJ held onto him tightly. Jack looked at Maddy and nodded to her, he would be all right, in time.

JJ felt safe with his father's arms around him as he cried.

Madeline sat and watched father and son. She wiped her own tears away. She could see the love pouring out from Jack for their son and it made her happy. Despite the circumstances of everything that happened, she knew that JJ would never be without love.

JJ's crying had subsided. He looked up at his father. "I love you Da." He looked over at Madeline. "I love you Mum."

"I love you too JJ." She said smiling at him.

Jack got a devilish smile on his face, "Well, I think it's time we put all this gloomy stuff away and go to the pool for a swim," he quipped.

Madeline looked at him with a shocked look on her face but then smiled when JJ jumped up excitedly. "Come on Mum!" he yelled and took off running. Madeline shook her head with a smile.

"I didn't bring any towels." She said looking at Jack.

Jack frowned and looked up, "Love look at that bright beautiful sun, now if that's not about the best towel to grace us I don't know what is," he said taking her hand and pulling her along.

Madeline hid her smile as Jack pulled her along. When they arrived at the pool, JJ had already stripped off his shirt and was splashing around. "Come on Mum!"

Jack grinned, "Or do I have to drag you in kicking and screaming," he quipped as he quickly removed his shirt know damn well Maddy would come unglued when he did.

Madeline growled under her breath as he took off his shirt. Bloody pirate. She watched as he jumped in and began to splash JJ. "Turn around." She said and was surprised that they both did as she removed her clothes. Her long shirt would drag her down in the water. When she was completely nude she dove in and swam to a corner away from them.

Jack watched her, "JJ yer mum is more daring then I thought ... so what do ye think I should do to one up her," he asked mischievously.

JJ laughed. "Hide her clothes." He said watching as his mother swam, seemingly oblivious to them.

Jack grinned, "An excellent idea, I'll distract her while ye hide her clothes," he said and swam toward Maddy.

JJ giggled and swam to the edge of the pool. He watched as Jack swam towards Madeline. He scooped up her clothes, as well as his own and Jack's and headed towards home. Whistling the entire way.

Madeline was coming up to the surface for air and literally jumped out of her skin when she saw Jack in front of her. "Jesus Jack!"

"Jesus never looked this good," Jack grinned.

Madeline rolled her eyes and looked behind him. "Where's JJ?" She asked as she looked around for him.

"Guess he decided he had enough," Jack said.

Madeline looked back and him and moved to swim away, but felt Jack's hand on her arm.

"Why are ye running from me love," Jack asked.

"Was I?" She asked in a whisper. He was half naked and she was totally naked. She felt her breath shorten.

"Feels that way, so I think JJ took everything very well all things considered," Jack said.

"Aye, he did. I'm very proud of him." She said quietly. She tried to brace her foot on a rock below but felt herself slipping and grabbed onto Jack's arms to steady herself. She felt her bare skin come in contact with his.

Jack held her for a moment, he was glad the water was cold, "So shall we go see where our son headed off to," Jack asked.

Madeline was disappointed when she felt him release her. She nodded and swam to the edge and began to walk out. She wrapped her arms around herself to try to hide her nakedness as she looked for her clothes. She couldn't find them. Bloody hell.

"JJ!" She yelled. She spun around when she heard Jack laughing.

Jack got out of the pool and realized his shirt was missing, at first he was angry but then he laughed all the harder. "I think my son has out witted me," he told Maddy.

"You!" She snapped. "At least ye still have your breeches. He took my pants and my shirt!" She looked at Jack. "Look at me, I'm completely naked!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jack moved closer to her, "Ye don't really think I hadn't noticed now did ye love," he purred. "I think our son is trying to play matchmaker," he quipped.

Madeline watched him as he came closer. He knew what it did to her when he didn't have a shirt on. She unconsciously licked her lips.

"Now how do we get ye home," he pondered for a moment. "Well there's nothing else to do, ye have to stay here and I'll go back to the house and bring ye clothes. Unless of course ye'd like to put on me breeches and I'll walk back to the house naked," he grinned devilishly.

Madeline arched an eyebrow at him. He needed to stop teasing her. Putting all sorts of devilish thoughts into her head. She crossed her arms in front of her, and when she looked down saw that it only deepened her cleavage. "Jack, will ye please bring me some clothes." She said quickly. She watched as his eyes raked over her body. Making her want him even more. Damn him.

Jack smirked and cupped her chin, "But yer so cute standing there naked in front of me as if I've never seen ye before," he purred. She bit her lip. "All right my love, let the sun dry ye and keep ye warm. I'll be back as fast as I can," he sighed and turned to head down the trail.

Madeline smiled as she watched him go. "Bloody pirate." She whispered and lay down in the tall grass sot he sun could dry her. She closed her eyes and felt its warmth.

Jack went to the house and was not surprised when JJ was nowhere to be found. He went to Maddy's bedroom and pulled a simple dress from her wardrobe. He tossed it over his shoulder and walked back to the pool not bothering to get himself another shirt. He found her asleep. Quietly he crept up to he and knelt beside her. He looked her over for a long time. He longed to touch her. He stood before the thought turned into action. He moved away from her and called out her name, so she wouldn't know how close he'd gotten to her.

Madeline was dreaming. She and Jack were walking down the beach, hand in hand. He turned and lay her down in the sand and kissed her deeply. Madeline moaned. Her eyes slowly opened. Her thoughts on Jack and the way he made her feel. She reached down and caressed her breast, gasping as she felt it harden.

"Maddy," Jack called louder. What the bloody hell was she dreaming about, he wondered as he could see her move her hand over her own body. He thought about moving closer again, perhaps she'd move her hand elsewhere. He shook his head and planted his feet firmly where he was.

Madeline jumped up when she heard Jack's voice. Bloody hell. "Jack."

Jack balled up the dress and threw it at her. "Yer clothes," he growled and turned and walked away frustrated.

Madeline caught the dress and quickly put it on. She hurried after him to catch up. "Is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

"No," Jack barked as he continued to walk back toward the house.

Madeline stopped walking and watched as he walked. Had he seen her? She growled under her breath and headed towards the small town on the island.

She needed to discuss the upcoming wedding of one of her crew with the old women of the village. They would be the ones preparing the food. That done, she walked along the beach, picking up seashells. She wanted to make JJ a necklace as well. Her thoughts on Jack and wondering if they would ever be.

Jack went all over the town until he spotted his son, "JJ get over here," he growled.

JJ went running over to his father. "Aye Da." He could see the angry look on his father's face.

"I know ye want yer mum and me together but ye can't make it happen," Jack snapped.

JJ hung his head. "Aye Da. I'm sorry for taking your clothes." He did feel bad. He knew how much is mum and father were hurting. He could see it when they argued. "I won't do anything anymore."

Jack knelt down, "JJ listen. I'm not saying yer mum and I will never be together again. All I'm saying is it has to happen slowly, to try and force it will only ruin it, do you understand," he asked.

JJ nodded. "I understand Da. I know that you love each other and I was just trying to help."

"I know ye were son," Jack sighed. "We better get ye home, yer mum might be wondering where ye are," Jack said.

"Aye Da." JJ said as he walked along next to his father. "Do ye know how to cook Da?"

Jack frowned, "Why do ye want to know that," he asked.

"Can we cook dinner for mum?" he asked looking at his father with anticipation.

Jack rubbed his chin, "Mmmm... I don't see why not," he shrugged. "What should we prepare," he asked.

"Some of the old women in town had some steaks. I know mum likes meat." JJ said taking his father's hand.

"I think those are for the upcoming wedding," Jack said.

"Oh, well what should we make?" JJ asked as they continued towards the house.

"Let's go to the market place and see what we can find," Jack suggested turning in the direction of the market.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Madeline walked back to the house and found it empty. She raked her hands through her hair. It had already been another emotional day and she was tired. She walked to her room and climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

Jack found that there was fresh white fish available at the market place so he bought some fish, lemons, and fresh herbs. He then bought all he would need for a green salad. "I'll make me specialty, lemon herb fish," he told JJ. He had a thought, "Do ye think Timothy's mum would let ye sleep over again?" Jack asked.

"Probably." JJ said as they headed back to the house. "Why?"

"Ye said ye wanted to help me and yer mum get together and the more time we are alone together the better our chances of making that happen," Jack smiled.

JJ smiled up at his father. "Aye Da." He said and they hurried into the house. JJ looked around. "Where's mum?"

Jack put his finger to his lips, "She's probably asleep, so why don't ye head on over to Timothy's," he said softly.

JJ smiled and hugged his father. "Aye Da. I love you." He called and ran out of the house. As he went towards Timothy's house, he couldn't help but smile.

Jack went straight to work on dinner. First he mixed the green salad. He then mixed up Raspberry vinaigrette dressing for it. When that was complete he set the table including setting out candles.

When that was finished he went to the bathroom and took a quick bath. He then dressed in fresh clothes. He was then ready to cook the fish which he'd put in the icebox until he was ready to cook them. He hoped the fresh smells of the cooking would waken his lady- love.

Tonight would be a new beginning for him and Maddy. One he hoped would be happier and longer lasting then their last.

Madeline stirred when she heard noises coming from the kitchen. She stretched and stood up. She slowly opened the door and could see only candlelight illuminating the house. She slowly made her way towards the kitchen. She passed through the dining room and her heart leapt to her throat when she saw the table.

A table set for two. Complete with candles. She continued on towards the kitchen and saw Jack standing by the sink looking out the window. "Jack."

Jack turned and smiled at her. He moved close to her and kissed her cheek, "Why don't ye change for dinner, something feminine," he whispered softly then kissed her palm.

Madeline felt her entire arm tingle as he kissed her palm. What was he up to? "Alright." She said in a whispered voice of her own. She reluctantly released her hand from his and went back to her room.

She opened her wardrobe and looked inside. She pulled out a pale pink off the shoulder dress. It was very feminine. Made out of satin and lace. She put it on and went to brush her hair. She tied a pink satin headband in her hair, leaving her hair down, brushing over her shoulders. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she could see her every curve. Her breasts pushed high. She sighed and went back to Jack.

Jack placed the fillets on the plates as well as salad. He opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. He was placing these on the table when she emerged from her room. She took his breath away. He smiled at her, as he looked her over slowly.

He pulled out a chair, "Dinner is served milady," he said breathlessly and reached for her hand. She came around the table and took it. "You look stunning Madeline," he whispered as she took her seat.

"Thank you Jack." She said as she watched him. She noticed he had changed from earlier in the day and he looked even more handsome. She looked at the table. "Did ye do all of this?"

"Aye and don't worry about JJ he's at Timothy's again," Jack said and winked at her.

Madeline looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh." She whispered. She picked up her fork, but her hands were shaking so bad she dropped it. "Bloody hell."

Jack gave her a hungry look over the rim of his glass. He simply smiled as he lowered it and picked up his own fork, "I hope ye like the vinaigrette," he told her.

Madeline picked her fork back up and speared her salad. "It's delicious Jack." She said looking at him. Was she misreading the look in his eye? The very thought made her heart race. She picked up her glass of wine and quickly took a drink. Damn she was nervous.

"I felt I owed you an apology for this afternoon. I put JJ up to stealing yer clothes," Jack confessed with a wickedly devilish smile.

"Pirate." She said with a smile. "No apology needed Jack." She said taking a bite of her fish. She closed her eyes and savored it. "Jack, this is to die for."

"It was something I picked up the last time I visited Greece," Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm glad you like it. I was a little concerned since we just had crab the other night, I thought you might not want seafood again so soon," he smiled. He could see the wheels in her head turning.

"Oh no, it's fine Jack. I love fish." She said looking at him smile. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked seeing as how he had hardly touched anything on his plate.

Jack once again raised his wineglass to his lips, "Famished," he said breathlessly.

Madeline felt her heart stop. She looked at him with her fork in midair. She set her fork down. It was now or never. "Then I suggest Captain Sparrow, that ye should eat." She said in a whisper. She was so unsure of what he would do she curled her toes under her dress.

Jack seemed to come out of a daze and blinked, "Aye, so how are the wedding plans coming," he asked picking up his fork and dove into his food hungrily. He had to play this hand just right; if he moved too fast things would turn out badly.

Madeline bit her lip. She picked up her wine glass and finished the contents. "Good." She said setting her glass down. "Michael can't wait to marry Sierra. He loves her so much." She said not looking at him and picking her fork back up. "May I have some more wine Jack?"

"Certainly," Jack said refilling her glass. "He should, Sierra is a beautiful girl. I just hope he appreciates what he has," Jack said.

Madeline eyed him questioningly. "I'm sure he does." She said quietly. She finished her fish and pushed her plate away and finished her wine. "Jack, you outdid yourself. This was delicious."

Jack slid back his chair, "We're not finished yet," he said and disappeared to the kitchen.

He returned with a silver platter of strawberries dipped in chocolate, he hadn't made them but had seen them in the candy shop in town. He thought they were pretty and would taste heavenly. "Dessert," he said placing the platter in the center of the table. He returned to his chair.

Madeline looked. "My favorite. You remembered." She whispered. She picked one up and bit into it. She closed her eyes as she chewed. "Mmmmm, these are so good." She opened her eyes to see Jack watching her again from over the rim of his glass.

"Maddy I've not forgotten what brings ye pleasure," Jack purred.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Madeline stopped chewing and quickly swallowed. She wiped her mouth with the napkin. She felt heat rush through her body.

Jack refilled his wineglass. "So tell me Maddy, just what yer thinking about at this moment," he smirked.

"Jack." She whispered not being able to drag her eyes from him.

"Don't be afraid Maddy," Jack coaxed.

Madeline's hands gripped the table edge. She closed her eyes. "You touching me with your hands." She whispered. "Kissing me. My skin against yours." She slowly opened her eyes.

"And just what would ye give for my kiss?" Jack asked his voice low and smooth as the satin of her dress.

"Anything ye'd ask for." She said breathlessly.

Jack got up and moved around to her offering her his hand, "Maddy," he whispered.

Madeline placed her hand in his and slowly rose from her seat.

Jack led her away from the table into the living room where he'd put candles all over the place. Standing in the middle of the room he cupped her chin and tilted her head up to him.

He slid his hand down her throat slowly and she shuddered beneath his hand with want for him. Moving his hand back up he held her face gently, caressing her cheek. He stared into her eyes until she parted her lips slightly. "I want this night to be a new beginning for us Maddy. I want to move slowly and carefully, can ye do that for me," he asked in a hushed voice. She was so beautiful and he wanted to take her but he would not rush this, to do so would be a mistake.

"Oh Jack." She whispered. "I can." She said looking deep into his eyes. "I want a new beginning more than anything." She closed her eyes at the touch of his hand on her.

Jack bent his head and kissed her lips softly then pulled back before his heat could rise. "Thank ye for a beautiful evening. I love ye Maddy," he whispered and backed away from her.

Madeline savored the feel of his lips on hers, even if it was brief. She looked at him as he backed away. "I love you Jack." She whispered back. She moved towards him and hugged him. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "It is I who should be thanking you for the beautiful evening Jack." She turned and backed away from him.

"Good night Maddy," Jack said raising an eyebrow as if to say he needed her to leave him alone. He couldn't handle another moment with her looking as she did and not be tempted to ravage her.

She smiled at him. "Good night my love." She said quietly and turned towards her room. She quickly removed her dress and crawled under the covers. A smile on her face, she closed her eyes.

Madeline walked along the beach. In the week since Jack and JJ had returned, she couldn't have been happier. She smiled to herself thinking back. They had gone on picnics, long walks at sunset and just talking with each other. She couldn't help but notice that JJ had been conviently missing during this time. She smiled to herself.

As she was walking, she heard giggles behind her. She didn't turn around. "I know you're back there." She bent down and picked up a stick and turned around laughing. "En garde."

The group of children started laughing and ran to her hugging her. "Captain Maddy, tell us a story." They begged. They were the children of the inhabitants of the island and she loved every single one of them.

"Tell you a story?" She said with a smile. "Oh alright." She took their hands and they ran to the rocks to sit down. One of the small girls climbed into her lap and it took Madeline a great amount of strength to fight back her emotions.

"Alright. Let's see. Have I told you the story about the handsome pirate prince?" she asked. A round of 'no's' went up.

"There once was a pirate prince. One day he was kidnapped by an evil evil monster." She said with enthusiasm. The children looked at her with wide eyes. "But his father who was a very brave man took his ship to rescue his son. He traveled to the Far East to save him. His father had to fight sea monsters and brave fierce storms to reach his son." She looked at the children and they all seemed to move closer to her.

"The evil monster was going to lock the prince in his dungeon. But he was saved in time by his very handsome father and together they sailed the seas." The children clapped loudly.

"Did the prince have a mummy?" one of the children asked.

"Aye young lad." Jack said from behind them. Madeline turned with a gasp.

"Jack!" she said nervously. "How long have you been standing there?"

Jack sat down next to her and plucked the little girl off of her lap. "Long enough." He said with a smirk.

"Captain Jack, tell us more!" They pleaded.

"The prince's mum was a very beautiful woman." Jack said looking at Madeline and winking.

"Was she a sassy wench?" A young boy asked.

"Jeremy!" Madeline scolded.

Jack started to laugh. "Sassy, among other things young Jeremy. But then she had to be to contend with the Pirate King who was somewhat of a grump."

"Why was he a grump?" the little girl in his lap asked.

"Because he was too proud sometimes to see when he was wrong. Sometimes he put all the blame for his troubles on her," Jack replied looking at Madeline.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Was he a grump forever?" the little girl asked.

"No, one day after he'd been gone away from her a long time he woke up and realized he wasn't angry anymore but that he missed her terribly. So he sailed back to her and begged her to forgive him for being such a grump and told her that he wanted to live with her and love her for the rest of their lives." Jack told her.

"And did she forgive him and did they live happily ever after?" the little girl asked. 

Jack turned his gaze back to Madeline, "I don't know, Maddy, did she?" he asked.

Madeline watched him with tears in her eyes. She wasn't even paying attention to the children. She was lost in Jack's eyes. "Did the Pirate King mean it?" She asked, her words barely a whisper.

Jack nodded. "Aye, he did."

Madeline turned to the children. "The prince's mum lived happily ever after with the Pirate King." A chorus of cheers went up from the children. "Alright, scoot with you all. Ye need your sleep for tomorrow." She said and they all ran off.

Jack took her hand in his and they walked along the beach. "What's tomorrow?" he asked.

Maddy rolled her eyes at him, "The wedding silly pirate," she said.

"Oh... right... the wedding," Jack said blushing.

Madeline looked back at him. "Are you going to answer me Jack?" She whispered.

"Eh what was the question," Jack asked.

Madeline playfully hit him in the arm. "Jack." She scolded with a laugh.

Jack stopped, "I'm serious I don't remember," he said.

"Did the pirate king mean it about living happily ever after?" She asked looking up at him. "Did he mean what he said about forgiving?"

"I answered ye love," Jack said.

Madeline wrapped her arm around his as they continued to walk. "I know Jack, I guess I just needed to hear ye say it again." She whispered.

Jack slapped her bottom, "Yer a minx ye know it." He sighed and took her face in his hands, "All right but ye better not make me ever do this again. Maddy, I've been a fool. I blamed ye for not telling me about JJ and punished ye by taking my love from ye. I've since realized I could have went after ye, I could have refused to let ye go. But I let me pride take over, in the end all I did was push away about the best thing that's ever come into me miserable life. I won't do it again. I love ye and I hope ye'll let me. I want to be with ye forever, if I set sail I want ye there by me side, if ye want to be. I can't give up the sea Maddy, but I can't give ye up either," Jack said. He kissed her passionately. "Love me Maddy, please," he pleaded when he broke the kiss.

Madeline's eyes filled with tears at his confession. She felt her knees go weak when he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Forever Jack. I will love you forever." She said against his lips. "I want to be by your side til the day I die." She whispered and placed her lips on his. She slowly ran her tongue over his bottom lip. "Let me in Jack."

Jack parted his lips and let her have her way with him. As their tongues sought out the other and danced he pulled her down into the sand, "I'm yers Maddy," he moaned pulling her on top of him.

Madeline could feel his hardness between the folds of her skirt. She felt his hands on her breasts; which were straining through the material of her dress. "Touch me Jack. Please touch me." She pleaded as her hands sought his chest.

Jack rolled them over, "Not here, not like this," he pulled away and helped her up. "I'm sorry, I let things get out of control. I want it to be right, special, when we make love again," he said. His eyes pleaded with her to understand.

Madeline hugged him and reached to pull his mouth down to hers. She kissed him passionately again. "Don't you apologize Jack." She ran her finger down his chest. "I will make sure that JJ spends the night at Timothy's tomorrow night after the party." She said with a smile. She took his hand and they walked towards the house. She let her arms encircle his waist. "I love you Jack Sparrow."

"I love ye too Maddy Skye," Jack replied. "So what do ye think I should wear to this thing tomorrow night?"

Madeline looked at him and smirked. "How about nothing at all?" She quipped and pinched his bottom before taking off running.

"Minx, ye know I have no shame, don't tempt me," Jack shouted after her and ran after her.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 35

Madeline relaxed in the tub. She smiled to herself thinking about the previous day. She and Jack had found JJ and together the three of them had spent some time together. Playing tag, hide and seek and just talking. JJ was telling her some more about the places that he and Jack had gone on their adventures.

That night Madeline found it very hard to say goodnight to Jack. Her body hummed from being so close to him that day. He had kissed her chastely before sending her to bed.

Turnabout was fair play when she sent him out of the house later in the morning so she could get ready for the wedding. She could see the look on his face and she just giggled. It was to take place at sunset. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel and headed to her room. She looked at the dress she had picked to wear. It was one she had bought on a random trip to Puerto Rico. She turned when she heard Camille calling her name.

"Back here." She called.

"Hello Madeline." Camille said as she entered her bedroom. "Are you ready for my help?"

"Yes. Thank you again."

"Anytime." She said and proceeded to help Madeline dress.

First she put on the corset. It was the exact shade of the dress. A rich butter cream color. When Camille laced up the back, Madeline looked down and gasped. The corset fit so tightly that her breasts were pushed so high up; she thought she would fall out of it. Camille just laughed at her.

Madeline put silk stockings next and attached them to the garters on the corset. They slipped the dress over her head and Camille laced up the back. It didn't have buttons, just very wide satin ribbons, similar to a corset. The dress was very low cut and had short sleeves. Leaving her neck and shoulders completely bare. Camille let out a whistle when Madeline turned around.

"Captain Sparrow is going to be knocked clear out of his boots." She said with a laugh.

"Doubt it." Madeline said and began to laugh with her friend. "Come, fix my hair please." Madeline sat down at her vanity and watched Camille work.

"I brought the flowers." Camille said with a smile.

"Good, now remember, just pull the sides back and leave the rest down." Madeline insisted. Camille nodded. She reached down and hugged Madeline.

"He'll love you even more." She said as Madeline caught her eye.

When Camille was done, she quickly left. Madeline looked at herself in the mirror. Camille had woven flowers into her hair and true to her word, Madeline's hair hung behind her in waves.

She pulled out the perfume bottle and dabbed a hint of Jasmine on her neck. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time. She slipped her stocking feet into the delicate matching slippers and hurried to the door. She had her full skirts in her hand to avoid shutting them in the door and when she turned, she saw Jack standing there.

"Jack, ye didn't have to come get me." She said with a smile.

Jack decided he would get himself a new outfit to wear to the wedding. He went to the tailor in town and decided on something he thought would make Maddy regret having just waved him away that morning. He chose a new pair of leather breeches; a crisp new white shirt, red velvet vest and a black short waisted dress jacket that had black velvet trim, making him look a little like a Spanish matador. He bought a new bandana for his head; he chose a bright red one. He even had his boots polished until they looked almost brand new too. He then went to her house. He smirked when she told him he didn't have to come get her. "Oh but I did," he said. He stood expectantly for her to comment on his appearance.

Madeline looked at him from head to toe. Dear God could he get any more handsome she thought. She felt her mouth salivating at the sight of him. She couldn't believe the leather breeches. They made her mouth water even more. She felt herself blush when she looked back at his face. "You look incredible Jack." She said breathlessly.

"Thank ye, I hope to have me dance card filled up quickly," he quipped and extended his arm to her.

Madeline slowly stepped off the porch holding her skirts as she took his arm. "Are ye trying to make me jealous Captain Sparrow?"

"Ye never can tell with me, I might just be hoping to have a good time," Jack said. "I love weddings," he reminded her.

Madeline rolled her eyes with a grin. "So Captain Sparrow, I told ye how you look, do I look terrible?" she asked with a wink.

Jack barely looked at her, "Ye'll do," he told her shrugging. If only ye hadn't asked me, he thought devilishly.

Madeline snorted. "Well, perhaps I'll find my dance card full this evening as well." she said looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but notice though how firm of a grasp he had on her arm.

"It would be a shamed if ye didn't get to have any fun," Jack quipped. If Maddy wanted to play this game she'd find out he would take it as far as she dared him... and if she got hurt then she'd only have herself to blame.

They approached the other people of the island as they gathered around in a large circle. Michael and the priest waited in the center of everyone for Sierra to make her appearance.

Jack didn't relinquish his hold on Madeline as Sierra approached the circle. Everyone parted so she could make her way to Michael. She looked beautiful and Michael couldn't stop smiling at her. As the priest spoke the words making them husband and wife, Madeline gently laid her head on Jack's arm. She looked down at JJ who had joined them and smiled at him.

Jack looked down at JJ and made a face. JJ had to cover his mouth to keep his laughter at bay. Jack smirked as he turned his attention back to the ceremony,

Madeline glanced at Jack and knew he was up to something. "Jack, behave." She whispered. She could hear JJ trying to stifle his laughter and she gave him a swat in the back of the head.

"Mum!" Madeline put her finger over her lips. "Shhh."

If Jack were a more honest man he would have to confess that it was the party after the actual wedding he loved more then the actual ceremony. He was relieved when it was finally over he was beginning to feel antsy.

: The crowd began to move to the large tents that had been erected and the meal was served. As dinner was ending, a small band had been set up and the real party began. Madeline didn't dance much. But she did dance with Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Taylor and JJ. But she watched, as Jack seemed to be having a good time.

Mr. Taylor slowly approached Jack and refilled his glass with rum. "Captain Sparrow, may I ask something of you?"

"In a minute," Jack said spotting Sierra. "Sierra, yer not going to deny me a dance are ye love," he quipped.

Sierra smiled and picked up her skirt of her wedding gown and let Jack pull her onto the dance floor.

Jack whirled her around and at the end he dipped her making her squeal. He then kissed her cheek and returned her to Michael.

"What is it Mr. Taylor," Jack said breathing hard.

"I know that Madeline has done some hurtful things to you in the past, are ye going to give her a second chance?" He asked in all honesty.

Madeline found herself being spun around with Mr. Gibbs once again. She saw Mr. Taylor talking to Jack. "Mr. Gibbs, where did ye learn how to dance so fine?" She asked with a giggle.

"I don't see that's yer business. Emily love," Jack said spotting one of the bridesmaids who was waving at him.

Emily blushed, "Captain Sparrow will you dance me around like ye did Sierra," she asked.

Jack noticed Maddy looking at him from the corner of his eye. He bent and picked up Emily's skirts, "Ye know I'd not ignore ye love," he quipped and began to spin her around the dance floor making her laugh giddy as a schoolgirl.

"Watching Jack," Gibbs told her.

"She loves you." Mr. Taylor said as Jack spun Emily away.

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Figures." She said with a giggle. They danced until the song ended and she excused herself to get a drink. She heard the band start up a waltz and she stood against one of the tent poles drinking her wine, watching the couples dance.

Jack finished dancing with Emily and turned his attention back to Mr. Taylor, "Why are ye trying to rain on me parade," he asked.

"I'm not Captain Sparrow." He said quietly. "I just want her to be happy and I believe ye are the one that can make her happy." He took a drink. "Please excuse me." he said and turned and walked away.

This pissed Jack off. He'd told Maddy how he felt why didn't she just accept it and be happy? He saw her talking to the newlyweds with her back to him. He decided that was a good time for him to make his exit so he slipped out of the tent and headed for the docks and his black beauty.

Madeline was talking to Michael and Sierra. She congratulated them again and went to get another drink. She danced with her son again and laughed as a young girl approached him to dance. She tried to keep her laughter in check when she saw his uncomfortable ness with the whole situation. She glanced around and noticed that Jack was not around. She wondered where he was. She moved to stand towards the edge of the tent to get some air.

Jack downed a large swallow of rum. He was beginning to feel like there was no satisfying her. She would not be happy until he'd changed. But he was happy with himself, he growled low and sat on the rail of his ship.

"Where did Jack disappear to?" Gibbs asked Madeline.

Madeline turned to him. "I don't know." She said looking around. "I saw Mr. Taylor talking to him. I hope he didn't say anything to make him angry." She said in a huff.

"Perhaps ye should ask him," Mr. Gibbs said.

"I think I will. Excuse me." She said and went in search of her first mate.

"Mr. Taylor. A word please." Madeline said as she pulled his arm to the edge of the tent, away from the others. "What did ye say to Captain Sparrow?" She asked angrily.

"I told him that ye loved him and that he was the one that could make ye happy." Mr. Taylor said sternly.

Madeline pointed her finger in his face. "Ye stay out of my personal business Mr. Taylor. Jack knows that I love him." She growled. "And just so you know. I am happy with him. I don't expect him to change for me. I accept Jack Sparrow for who he is and what he is. Do ye understand?" She yelled. "Ye are my first mate, not me father!"

She turned on her heel and went in search of another drink. She grabbed a bottle of rum and told JJ she would see him in the morning. She walked towards the beach. She was angry. How dare Mr. Taylor say anything to Jack.

Jack left the ship he needed to walk out his frustration so he headed for the beach. He was surprised when he saw Madeline doing the same. She looked as furious as he was; perhaps Mr. Taylor had spoken out of turn and not on her behalf as he'd originally thought. "Maddy," Jack shouted.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Madeline turned when she heard Jack shouting her name. She picked up her skirts and walked towards him. "Aye Jack."

"I see ye left the party," Jack said arching an eyebrow at her.

"Too damn angry to have a good time." She growled.

"Oh," Jack said inquisitively.

"Let's just say I'm close to strangling my first mate." She growled and took a long drink from the bottle in her hand.

"That makes two of us," Jack told her.

"I saw him talking to you Jack." She said passing him the bottle. "And I confronted him."

"He confronted me... left me with the impression everything I've done the past days was for nil," Jack said taking a sip and handing the bottle back to her.

"No Jack." She said taking another drink. "I asked him what he said to you and when he told me, I lit into him. I told him to stay out of my business." She said and sat down, her skirts billowing around her. "I told him that you know I love you and that I love you for who ye are and that I don't want ye to change. That I accept you for who ye are and what ye are and for him to mind his own business." She took another long drink and handed him back the bottle.

Jack took the bottle back and reached for her hand. "Come with me." He said softly.

Madeline reached for his hand and stood up. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"The Pearl." He said softly.

Madeline held tight to his hand as he led her towards his ship. She could tell he had some sort of agenda, but remained silent.

Jack led her aboard his ship. He leaned against the wheel and looked down at her, "This is who and what I am Maddy... a Pirate Captain... I love me ship like a lover... she's my freedom... my soul, black and menacing. Ye love me all the way or not at all... just as I am," he said softly.

Madeline looked up at him and reached up to caress his cheek. "I love you all the way Jack, just as ye are. I couldn't change ye and I don't want to change ye. I want ye just as ye are." she said softly.

"Ye were the most beautiful woman there tonight," Jack said softly. They could hear the music coming from the party that was still going strong "Dance with me," he whispered.

Madeline blushed. She reached for his hand and found herself engulfed in his arms. "I'll dance with ye forever Jack." She whispered as he began to spin her around the deck of the great ship.

Jack danced her around the ship until the music faded away. He stopped by dipping her low, he kissed her deeply, "I love you," he murmured.

Madeline returned his kiss. Savoring the slowness in which he delved his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her back. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

JJ slowly and cautiously walked past the Pearl. He saw his parents dancing and smiled to himself. He hoped things would be all right with them. He smiled and hurried to catch up with his friends.

Jack slowly stood her back up, "I can't wait another moment Maddy...' he picked her up in his arms and carried her below deck to his cabin. He lowered her to her feet, 'I need you," he said holding her face in his hands.

Madeline looked deep into his eyes and took a hold of his hands in hers. She kissed each palm and then lowered one of his hands. She lifted his palm back to her lips and slowly ran her tongue down it. "Take what ye need Jack." She whispered against his palm.

Jack looked at her hurtfully and lowered his eyes, "Don't ye need me too Maddy," he whispered. He furrowed his eyebrows unable to hide the fact that she'd hurt him with her statement. He knew he shouldn't let her see how easily she could hurt him.

She lifted her face to his and then slowly moved her hand behind his neck. She pulled his face close to hers. Madeline leaned in and slowly ran her tongue along his bottom lip. "I need ye like the air that I breathe Jack. Make me yours again."

Jack slid out of his new jacket and vest, tossing them aside. He reached behind her and unfastened her dress. "I've wanted to be with ye so many times but was always afraid, afraid to let you in. Tell me Maddy, are ye going to be a true pirate and rob me of me heart again and leave me torn apart again or can I trust ye," he whispered.

Madeline felt her dress loosen. "I'll never rob ye of your heart, I shall never leave you and ye can trust me Jack." She whispered looking up at him.

Jack watched as her dress feel around her feet. He held her hand and took a couple of steps so she could step out of it. She stood before him in only her undergarments. Jack went down on one knee and reached up the skirt of her slip dress, he loosened her stockings from the garter belt she wore. He then lifted one foot and took off her shoe then the other. He moved slowly and deliberately. When he had her shoes off he reached up her skirt again and slowly rolled down one stocking and then did the same with the other. "Tell me how ye feel." he said not getting up. He looked up at her. "Do ye want me love?"

Madeline looked down and watched as Jack undressed her. She could feel the heat between her legs smolder. She bit her bottom lip as she felt Jack's hands on her. "Loved. Wanted. Aroused." She whispered and reached her hand towards his hair. "Aye Jack, I want you. Desperately."


	36. Chapter 36

Author Note: Hello everyone! I want to apologize for the very lengthy delay in posting. Real life ended up getting in the way! I hate it when that happens! LOL! I promise to update again more promptly like I have in the past. I just started a new job recently and had to switch my hours, so that is why there hasn't been any new chapters. I've been trying to adjust. So please bear with me and stay tuned and thanks for continuing to read!

**Shelle**

Chapter 36

Jack smiled; it was not his normal wicked grin but a simple smile of pleasure in her answer. He reached up under her skirt again and slowly pulled down her panties. Lifting his hand so she could take it and step out of them as well. He then stood. "Undress me," he said breathlessly.

Madeline seemed to be holding her breath as she reached her hands towards his shirt. She slowly undid the buttons, letting her fingers graze on his skin. She reached up and moved her hands inside and slowly pushed it off of his shoulders. She pulled it off his arms and let it fall to the floor. She let her hands trail from his shoulders back down his chest. Stopping to caress the scars that he carried. She moved to her knees and reached up for the buckle of his breeches. She could see his arousal and this excited her even more. She undid his buckle and buttons on his breeches and let them hang open. She glanced up at him before moving on to his boots. "Lift your foot Jack." She whispered as she leaned her head against his thigh.

Jack raised his foot and smiled slightly.

Madeline slowly removed his boot and turned so that her head was resting on his other thigh. She didn't even have to ask him to lift his leg. She removed his other boot and threw it to the side. She reached up with both hands and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his breeches and slowly pulled them down. She helped him step out of them and ran her hands up his legs. She could feel his arousal in her hair as she licked his thigh.

Jack growled low in his throat, "Maddy," he said breathlessly.

"Aye Jack." She murmured against his leg and turned her face to his arousal. She gently cupped his balls in her hand and encircled his erection in the other. She moved so that she was kneeling directly in front of him and leaned forward, taking him fully in her mouth.

Jack buried his hands in her hair and threw his head back sucking in his breath. "Maddy love," he growled.

Madeline slowly ran her tongue up and down his penis before engulfing him in her mouth once again. She slowly sucked him. Moving back and forth with slow deliberate strokes of her tongue.

Jack slowly pulled away from her and went down on his knees and held her in his arm, he captured her mouth with his and kissed her hungrily.

Madeline wrapped her hands in his hair and kissed him with a passion she thought had died long ago. The heat of his skin against hers intensified the kiss.

Jack quickly stood and pulled her up roughly in his arms so she was actually looking down at him, "Yer driving me crazy," he smiled and kissed her again. He carried her to his bed.

Madeline smiled at him and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. "The feeling is mutual." She said against his lips.

Jack lowered her onto the bed, "Would ye like to go somewhere else," he asked. She looked at him as if to say, are you insane, and he shrugged, "Didn't know if the Pearl held bad memories for ye," he asked.

Madeline didn't let go of his neck and pulled him down to her. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Jack."

Jack kissed her mouth and began to peel her slip dress off of her body. He kissed her breasts and sucked them like a newborn babe.

Madeline arched her body up and gently held his head to her chest. "Oh Jack." She said in a whisper.

Jack finally got the slip dress completely off of her. He stood over her looking down at her. "Yer so beautiful," he murmured.

"You're beautiful Jack. My dark pirate love." She said quietly. She half sat up and reached behind her to pull the pins and flowers that held her hair back.

Jack watched her take down her hair; he took a deep breath when it cascaded over her shoulders.

Madeline looked up at him and smiled. "Better my love?" She asked.

Jack smiled. He picked up a pillow, "How adventurous are you feeling tonight," he asked.

Madeline leaned back on her elbows and smiled at him. "Do ye have something adventurous in mind Captain Sparrow?" She asked as she licked her lips.

Jack smirked, "Maybe," he quipped.

Madeline smiled at him and eyed the pillow. "We're ye planning on beating me with the pillow?" She asked with a wink.

Jack grinned, "Not unless ye want me too," he told her.

"Pirate." She whispered as she smiled at him. She let her eyes moved from his face down his body. She drank in the sight of him.

Jack took her hand and pulled her up and put the pillow down, "I want ye to sit on it then lie back," he whispered.

"Alright." she said in a whisper. Wondering what he was up to. She snuck a quick kiss in before she sat down on the pillow and then lay back down on his bed.

Jack watched her and smiled. He ran his hand up her legs and spread them. He kneeled on the bed between them, "Rest yer legs on me shoulders," he moaned.

Madeline's toes curled as Jack ran his hand up her leg. She couldn't help but let out a moan when she felt him spread her legs. "Jack." She slowly raised her legs and placed them on his shoulders.

Jack ran the back of his hand down the inside of her legs then turned his head and kissed the top of her feet. Jack held onto her tightly and with one swift motion entered her.

Madeline felt him enter her body and she cried out his name. "Jack!" She reached for him but he held where he was. "Oh God Jack!" She moaned. She could feel him buried deep inside of her.

Jack started to thrust his hips fast and hard into her. "Oh Maddy," he growled.

Madeline moved her hips in sync with his. Pulling him in as deep as she possibly could. Her hands wound themselves in the bed sheets. She thrashed her head back and forth as Jack drove inside of her. "Oh God Jack! Yes!" She cried out. She had missed him so much. This was almost too much for her to take. He had never been so deep inside of her before. She could feel the slickness of their bodies joining.

Jack had been waiting for this for so long and he didn't want to rush it but his body would not be denied. "Maddy... oh god, Maddy," he cried out and erupted into her. He had to lean back slightly to keep from falling onto her. He threw his head back and growled through his orgasm. When it subsided he slowly lay down with his head on her bosom, "Maddy," he moaned. "I love ye," he whispered.

Madeline reached her own peak as Jack exploded inside of her. "Jack!" She screamed his name. When he rested his head on her chest, she felt as if she didn't have a single pliable bone left in her body. "I love you so much Jack." She whispered back. She stroked his hair and sighed. "Are we dead?" She asked in a whisper. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

Jack chuckled, "So I take it ye liked that," he said.

Madeline reached down for him so that he was resting his head on her shoulder. She let her hand trail up and down his chest. "Like?" She asked with a smirk. "That was out of this world Jack."

"The ladies of Singapore always said I was a good student of the Kama Sutra," he chuckled.

"Bloody pirate." Madeline growled playfully as she moved and straddled his hips. She leaned down, her hair falling in waves over his shoulder. She lay with her chest against his and slowly kissed his lips. Letting her tongue linger on his bottom lip. "Perhaps I should thank them if ye take me there." She quipped.

"Oh believe me they were thanked," Jack quipped and chuckled again. He looked at her, "Ye aren't jealous are ye love," he asked.

Madeline leaned in towards him again. "Only a little." She said with a wink and kissed him passionately.

Jack rolled them over and got up from the bed, "Ye have me heart ye shouldn't be even a little jealous," he said as he dug around in a drawer.

Madeline moved to lie on her stomach and watched him. She hooked her ankles together behind her. She watched him. "I love you Jack."

"All the girls tell me that... tell me something I've not heard," he laughed and kept digging around for something.

Madeline rolled her eyes but smiled and rolled on to her back. "They don't love ye like I do." She said with a smiled. She reached and pulled a lock of her hair in her fingers and twirled it. "What are ye looking for love?" She asked as she heard him rummaging in the drawer.

"Ye'll know when I find it," he quipped. "Ah ha," he said finding what he was looking for. "I think this belongs to ye," he said handing her the necklace she'd dropped on the deck from the crow's nest.

She sat up and held the necklace in her hand. "My necklace. I thought ye were going to give it to JJ?" she asked looking at him. She slipped it over her head.

"I took it back from him just before we got to Port Royal," Jack shrugged. He lay on his side propped up on his elbow beside her and ran his hand over her buttocks, "I got something else I want to give ye but I don't think tonight is the opportune time," he said. He kissed her one buttock that was closest to him, "So do ye want to spend the night with me or are ye going home love," he asked.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Madeline sucked in her breath as she felt Jack's hot mouth on her bottom. She turned to that she was facing him and ran her finger down his chest. Moving it slowly down the rest of his body. She raised her lashes towards him. "I'm already home Jack." She whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

"Ye know what I mean," Jack said and laid on his back still feeling quite spent from their lovemaking.

Madeline moved to straddle his hips once again. She slowly circled his nipples with her fingers. "I want to stay with you Jack." She whispered and lay down on him.

"And why is that?" He asked closing his eyes.

Madeline reached back and pulled the covers over them and snuggled in close to him. "Because I love you more than anything. And I've missed you so damn much." She whispered kissing his neck. She smiled but then couldn't help but giggle. "And ye are nice and warm."

Jack simply grunted half asleep, "I love ye Maddy," he mumbled. He lazily threw an arm over her.

"I love you Jack Sparrow. Forever." She whispered and kissed his lips. She smiled when she saw that his eyes were closed. She curled her body closer to his and fell asleep. Next to the man she loved more than anything.

Madeline awoke sometime in the middle of the night and found herself lying on top of Jack. Her hair spread over his shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She kissed his chest and sighed heavily. Could life get any better than being with the man you love she thought to herself. She moved so that her body was straddling his and in doing so, she could feel his arousal underneath her. She glanced up and saw that his eyes were still closed. Madeline smiled to herself and began to rain kisses along his bare chest. She moved her lips up closer to his ear and licked his lobe. He moaned but kept his eyes closed.

"Jack." She whispered in his ear. "It's my turn to make love to you." She could feel his erection grow again. She reached down with her hand and wrapped it around him and guided him inside of her. She slowly sat up and began to slowly move her hips.

Jack kept his eyes closed and grinned, "Do I have to be awake?" he teased.

Madeline bent back down, moving her hips so that he seemed to push further inside of her. She playfully bit his earlobe. "Ye might not enjoy it as much." She whispered against his skin. She sat back up and began to rock her hips against his in a slow seductive motion.

"Now how do you know? I might enjoy it more if I don't have to do any of the work," Jack quipped and bucked her playfully.

Madeline squealed when she felt Jack push her upwards. She grabbed his hands and laced her fingers with his. She bent back down and playfully licked his lips. "Then don't move." She said as she drove her tongue deep inside of his mouth.

Jack sucked her tongue hard and moaned softly. He decided to let her have her way with him, "Just don't be too rough, I'm fragile," he quipped.

"Fragile my ass Jack." She smiled at him. She slowly rolled her hips again and felt his intake of breath. She slowly ran her fingertips along his chest and trailed them behind her on his legs. She let one finger move towards his inner thigh and she began to circle his balls with it, the whole time moving her hips in motion. "Do ye like that my love?" She whispered.

Jack growled. "Do ye plan on torturing me love?" he asked still keeping his eyes closed.

"Aye. I do." She said huskily as her hand moved to cup his balls instead of just her finger. She teased him with her inner walls, squeezing him and then slowly releasing his hardness as she rocked above him.

Jack grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto him as he lifted his hips driving himself into her, "Don't think so love," he growled. He sat up slightly on his elbows, "I knew ye wouldn't let me get away with doing nothing," he grinned.

Madeline smirked at him and savored the feel of his thrust. She felt his cock twitch inside of her and moaned, throwing her head back and her long hair brushed his thighs. "Mmmm Jack." she moaned.

Jack pulled her roughly to him and captured her mouth with his and continued to lift his hips up and down.

Madeline wrapped her hands in his hair as their mouths fused together. Their hips moved together in a rapid pace. Madeline felt her body tingle and she threw her head back and moaned so loud she figured the entire island heard her. "Bloody hell Jack." She cried out as her orgasm overtook her. Her mouth frantically searched for his again.

"Maddy, oh God... ah...," Jack groaned as he felt himself getting closer to coming. When he at last could not hold back another moment longer he bit down on her shoulder and growled as he emptied his seed into her.

Madeline collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her. She could feel her heart racing. She reached up and began to play with the ends of his hair and she kissed his shoulder.

Jack lay quietly with his eyes closed grinning, content. "This is how it should be," he murmured.

Madeline slowly nodded and felt her eyes drifting shut. "Aye Jack." She whispered and shifted slightly as she felt him pull the covers over the both of them. "My love." She whispered.

Jack drifted off to sleep again feeling like he had finally let go of his fears and could truly love her again. In the morning, he would surprise her with a gift.

Madeline awoke with a start. The sun was shining in her face. She sat up and looked over and saw that she was alone in bed. She smiled when she reminded herself that it was Jack's bed she was in. The only bed she wanted to be in.

She glanced around the cabin and found herself alone in the cabin as well. Where was he she wondered? She lay back down and pulled the covers back over herself and closed her eyes again, a smile on her face.

Jack prepared a huge breakfast in the galley of the ship then set up a tray and carried it back to his cabin. She was still asleep, smiling. So perhaps not. "Good morning my sleeping beauty, time to wake up," he exclaimed as he set the tray down on his desk.

Madeline slowly opened her eyes when she heard Jack's voice. She smiled at him. "Good morning Jack." She said. "Did ye make breakfast?" She asked looking at the tray.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Are ye trying to hurt me feelings?" he asked.

"I would never do that." She said with a smile and climbed out of bed. Letting the sheet fall away from her. She walked over to the tray and inhaled the scents. "It smells delicious Jack." She said turning back to him.

"Get back in bed, we'll eat it there," Jack told her smirking. "That is if ye can manage to keep yer hands to yerself long enough to eat," he teased.

Madeline scurried back to bed and squeeled as she felt Jack slap her bottom. She jumped in the bed and smirked at him as she pulled the covers up. "But Jack, " She said with a seductive smile. "Ye look good enough to eat too."

"But if ye never let me get out of bed I can never give ye yer present," Jack smirked wickedly.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Madeline's eyes widened. "A present?" She asked as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

Jack shook his finger at her, "Oh no, first we eat breakfast, then we get dressed and go take a walk on the beach. If yer patient and a good girl, then I'll give ye yer present," he said firmly.

Madeline pretended to pout but then smiled at him. "I'll be good. I promise." She said as he brought the tray over to the bed and sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she reached for a strawberry.

Jack shrugged her off. "Yer being naughty, now eat," he snapped. He poured the coffee. "So the wedding went very well I think," he said before biting into an apple.

Madeline hid her smile as she lay down on her stomach and began to eat her eggs. "Aye, very well. Sierra has been in love with Michael for as long as I can remember." She savored the eggs in her mouth. "Jack, these are delicious."

"Yer welcome. So what's Emily's story? She's got it in for me or does she just jump every man that comes her way?" Jack asked.

Madeline snorted. "She tries to jump every man she can." She said reaching for another strawberry. "Ye should've seen the fight Sierra gave her when she tried to corner Michael in the caves." She chewed the fruit and swallowed. "Emily hasn't been here very long. Some of my crew found her on an abandoned ship in the middle of nowhere. Apparently she had been hiding from the pirates that raided the ship she was on. So my crew brought her here to live."

Jack grinned, "She's cute, just a bit too zealous for me taste." He finished his apple and coffee. He then got out of bed and started to dress.

Madeline watched him as he began to dress. She finished her eggs. "Do ye mind if we stop by the house before we take our walk?" She said getting out of bed and looked around for her dress.

Jack arched his eyebrow. "And why would ye be wanting to go there first?" he asked.

Madeline leaned down and looked under the bed. "Because I would like to put a different dress on." She said standing up and smiling at him as she held her dress in her hand. "Or should I wear this one?" She asked.

"We'll stop by the house," Jack said.

"Okay." She said and slipped into the dress. "Will ye tie up the back please Jack?" She asked lifting her hair out of the way.

"I'm better at unfastening, but if ye insist," Jack quipped and fastened her dress.

Madeline smiled as he quickly tied the ribbons. She didn't bother with shoes. "Are ye ready?" She asked turning and smiling at him.

"Almost, I'll meet ye up on deck," Jack told her.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the lips before turning and leaving the room. She walked onto the deck of the Black Pearl and inhaled the scent of the ocean. She rested her face on her hands and just smiled. She was in love and happy. It had been so long since she felt happy.

Jack waited till she was gone then went to one of several "secert" hiding places and removed her present and placed it in his coat pocket before going to join her on deck. She was standing at the railing oh his ship. He heard a little creaking sound that made him smile, "Don't worry me dark beauty, no one can ever take yer place," he whispered as he stroked the wheel. "Are ye ready love?" he called to Maddy.

Madeline turned when she heard his voice. She smiled wide just looking at him. She came running over to him and flung herself into his arms and hugged him tight. "Aye Jack, I'm ready."

"Yer making me dark beauty jealous," Jack said kissing her soundly.

Madeline returned his kiss and giggled. "Didn't mean to." She said quietly and held his hand as they walked off the Pearl and towards the house. It was only a short walk and she hurried to her room once inside. "I won't be long." She called over her shoulder.

"Take yer time," Jack smiled. He watched her go then went to the kitchen where he found a bottle or rum and took a drink. Was he really ready for this? He began to get nervous as soon as he'd gotten up this morning and now it was just getting worse. He drank another big gulp.

Madeline hurried to her room and opened her wardrobe. She pulled out a yellow off the shoulder gown and quickly redressed. She brushed her hair so that it fell into soft waves around her shoulders. She didn't bother with shoes again and made her way back to Jack.

She watched as he took a drink of rum. "I'm ready." She said behind him.

Jack smiled, "Ye look all... all... sunny," he said nervously. Damn it, he scolded himself.

Madeline arched an eyebrow at him but still smiled. She glanced down. "Is it too bright, I can go and change again."

"Well, I'd sort of hoped ye'd wear the dress ye wore when I made ye dinner the other evening. I liked that one a lot. But ye don't have to if ye don't want too," Jack said hurriedly. He was now just stalling for time because his nerves were making him twitch inwardly.

Madeline scurried over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I'll be right back." She said in a whisper. She could see the wheels in his mind churning but didn't say anything. She picked up her skirts and hurried back to her room to change.

She pulled the pale pink dress out and smiled. She pulled the yellow dress off and put the pink one on.

Jack drank a bit more rum while he waited for her. Her present seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket. He looked out the window and took a deep breath.

Madeline came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. "I'm ready."

Jack rubbed her arms and held her hand before turning, "You take me breath away love," he murmured before kissing her hand.

Madeline smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "Ye take my breath away Jack." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love ye too Madeline. Come with me," he said leading her back outside and toward the beach.

Madeline held tight to his hand as they walked along the beach. The sun shining down on them. "Beautiful day." She said.

"Aye it is," Jack said glancing toward the horizon. He saw dolphins playing, "Look Maddy," he said pointing.

Madeline smiled. "Wouldn't it be fun to swim with them?" She asked excitedly.

"Aye I suppose," Jack replied. "Maddy, I need to talk to ye about something," Jack said nervously.

Madeline turned to look at him. She looked into his eyes and could tell something was bothering him. "Jack, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked worridley.

Jack looked at her, "When ye told me about Angel ye said yer heart had died with her and ye didn't think ye could love again, do ye still feel that way?" he asked.

Madeline looked at him and then lowered her head. "I'm learning to Jack." She said quietly. "The love that I have for Angel and JJ is different than the love that I feel for you." She looked back at him. "I think the love that I have has been lying dormant for a long time. But to answer yer question Jack, aye, I can love again. I want to love again."

"I need ye to be sure Maddy," Jack said sternly as he looked away.

Madeline turned his face back to her. "Ye can be sure Jack, I want to love again Jack. I want to love ye for the rest of my love. I know I can. Without reservations about anything." She said firmly. "I love ye Jack Sparrow."

"Last night I finally let go of my fear Maddy. I trust ye again and I want to spend the rest of me life with ye," Jack told her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. The band was gold, the one larger stone was flanked by two smaller ones. "Will ye have me for ye husband Maddy?" he asked softly.


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: 'ello mates! Thank you so much again for the terrific reviews! I truly appreciate them. This will be the last chapter posted for a few days and I just wanted to give you all the heads up with that. Not that you go into a panic! LOL! I have some painting projects I'm going to be working on and if I don't get them done, my hubby will have a cow! LOL! So please, be patient. And don't fear, there are more chapters coming.

**I also have a question for you all, you can email me privately if you wish to in response or if you submit a review, put it in there. Would you be interested in reading a story with JJ as the main character? **

**Take care everyone!**

**Shelle**

Chapter 39

Madeline looked from the ring in his hand back to his face. Tears fell from her eyes. "Jack." She said breathlessly. She was not expecting this and she felt weak in the knees. "Oh Jack."

Jack could tell he'd caught her completely off guard. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, "Looks like a perfect fit to me. But if yer not ready, I'll understand," Jack told her.

Madeline watched as he put the ring on her finger. He was right, it did fit perfectly. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. She reached up to take his face in her hands. "I love you Jack and I can think of nothing I want more in this world than to be yer wife." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Letting her lips brush against his softly. "Ye caught me off guard you pirate."

Jack smiled down at her, "Well, shall we go find JJ and tell him. See if he approves," he asked.

Madeline wrapped her arms around his neck. "In a few minutes." she whispered. "Hold me Jack. Kiss me."

Jack kissed her and enveloped her in his arms, "I want the wedding to include yer cousin," he said after they'd stood quietly for a long moment. "And Will of course."

"Alright." She said quietly. Savoring the warmth of his arms around her. "I will send Mr. Taylor. I'm not going back to Port Royal."

"Of course, Norrington would never let me make it down the aisle before putting a rope around me neck," Jack quipped.

Madeline smiled and clung tighter to him. "Jack, remember I can't have any more children." She said quietly.

Jack cupped her chin and smiled at her, "Why do I need anymore children? I'm a pirate Maddy. I all ready feel bad that I might miss a lot of time with JJ while I'm out a sea," he told her.

Madeline smiled back at him, but her smile hid her fear. She knew she could never change him and she didn't want to, but the thought of him being out there alone frightened her. "Will ye take us with you?" She asked.

Jack frowned, "No Maddy, it's too dangerous. Norrington is enraged and I can't put ye or JJ at risk. Not until he's a bit older, and if he decides to sail." he said.

Madeline wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. "I understand Jack." She said quietly. "Come, let's find our son."

"Will ye take me on a honeymoon?" She asked with a wink.

"Depends on where ye want to go," Jack smirked.

"Where do ye want to take me?" She asked with a smirk of her own.

"Ye'll know when we get there," Jack laughed triumphantly. "Thought ye had me didn't ye love," he said smacking her rump then taking off down the beach.

Madeline laughed and took off running after him. She caught up with him and jumped on his back. "Tease." She said licking his ear playfully. Jack let her slide down his back so that her feet were on the warm sand and turned her towards him.

"And ye love me," Jack told her before kissing her. "Now let's go find JJ and tell him the good news hey," he said.

"Aye Jack, I do love you." She said with a giggle and took off running. "Can't catch me." She yelled behind her.

Jack took off running and caught her quickly, "Ye forget I'm used to running for me life," he said sweeping her up in his arms.

Madeline laughed as Jack held her in his arms and carried her into the heart of the village. The villagers looked at them and just smiled.

JJ was chasing Timothy through the street and stopped suddenly when he saw his parents. They looked happy. Timothy ran straight into JJ nearly knocking him down. "Bloody hell Tim." JJ swore.

"Don't let yer mum catch ye swearing JJ." Timothy said laughing. "I'll talk to ye later mate." JJ nodded and walked up to Jack and Madeline.

Jack put Madeline down, "JJ just what in the world do ye think yer doing lettin the likes of that whelp nearly knock ye down," Jack snapped then laughed.

JJ tilted his head to look at his father. "Timothy is me best friend Da." JJ said with a smile. "Besides, I can take him any day."

Madeline rolled her eyes at their son but couldn't help but smile. "JJ, yer Da and I have something to tell you." She said wrapping her arm around Jack's waist.

JJ looked at them. "What's that?" He asked. What was going on he wondered. They both look really happy.

Jack knelt down, "I think it's time me son had me name," he said. "I've asked yer mum to marry me... but only if ye give us yer blessing," he added.

JJ smiled and jumped into Jack's arms. He hugged him tight. "I don't have to dance with any girls at the wedding do I?" He asked.

Jack looked at Maddy, "Are ye sure he's mine?" he teased. Jack looked back at JJ, "Just yer mum," he said.

JJ smiled at Madeline. "That I can do." He said smiling back at Jack. "When is it going to be?" he asked as Jack stood up and the three of them headed towards Madeline's house. JJ in the middle of his parents, and each of them holding onto his hands.

"Well, first we need to get word to yer Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Will, then wait for them to come here and the plans have to be made, couple of months," Jack replied.

JJ smiled at the both of them. He looked at Jack. "Thank you Da." He said and hurried into the house.

Jack merely nodded at his son and smiled. He wasn't the only one that was happy. He was trying to keep his emotions in check.

Madeline held Jack back and pushed him gently against the outside wall of the house. She ran her hand along his chest. "I'm sure there was a point when ye didn't like girls much either Jack." She said with a wink.

"I don't remember ever not liking them," Jack said frowning.

Madeline stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She smiled through her kiss. "I love you Jack." She said and pushed her kiss deeper.

Jack kissed her back, "I should hope so," he said. "Just what's on yer mind," he asked.

Madeline played with the buttons on his shirt. "Just thinking about how happy I am. How much I love you." She said leaning in towards him again. "And how I can't wait to be Mrs. Jack Sparrow."

"I think we should go inside before JJ comes back out wondering what happened to us," Jack grinned.

Madeline scrunched her eyebrows together. "Spoilsport." She quipped and turned, but smiled when Jack pulled her back into his arms. Her breathing quickened as she saw the look in his eyes.

"I'll show you a spoilsport later if ye don't behave yerself minx." Jack said and leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Madeline wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his hands moving along the side of her rips, moving upward. "Jack." She said in a breathless voice against his lips. "Who's the one not behaving now." She said with a smirk.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter40

Madeline sat at the table in the kitchen and penned her letter to Elizabeth and Will. She smirked to herself when she reread it. She folded it and placed it in an envelope and sealed it with wax. She set it down and looked at her finger with the diamond ring. She smiled to herself.

She still could not believe that Jack had asked her to marry him. She felt her heart swell with love for him. As she looked at it a thought spread through her mind. Would Jack be faithful to her? She sighed and knew she couldn't fault him if he wasn't. He was, after all, a pirate.

She was about to push her chair away from the table when she felt a pair of hands encircle her neck. Strong hands moved down the front of her dress. Stopping to caress her breasts. She felt her nipples harden. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Mmmm Jack."

"Aye love." He said and slowly ran his tongue down her neck. "That's me name."

Madeline snaked her hand up his arm to pull him closer to her and he quickly pulled away with a smirk. "Pirate." She growled at him. He had been teasing her dreadfully for the last two days.

"Don't ye forget it love." He said smiling at her. "Did ye get your letter written?" He asked.

"Aye. I did." She said with a giggle.

Jack arched an eyebrow at her. "Minx, what are ye up to?"

Madeline stood and playfully ran her hand along his chest, stopping just at the waistband of his breeches. "Nothing. I told her that I needed her and Will desperately and that they needed to hurry."

"She's going to kill ye." Jack said with a laugh.

"Perhaps." She said and turned to leave. Mr. Taylor was ready to leave and was waiting on her. "Do ye plan on being naughty the rest of the day Captain Sparrow?"

Jack playfully slapped her bottom. "I don't know. Perhaps I should behave, since ye get so riled when I'm naughty."

Madeline rolled her eyes. Jack took her hand and walked to the docks. When they arrived, Jack kissed her cheek and walked over to the Pearl. Madeline handed Mr. Taylor the letters she had written and he placed them in his pocket. "Now remember, ye are not to blindfold them when ye bring them."

"Aye Captain." He said sternly.

"And not a word about the wedding. Savvy Mr. Taylor?" She asked looking him sharply in the eye.

"Aye Captain. I have yer list tucked safely away in me other pocket." He said patting it and smiling. He turned and climbed aboard her ship and set sail for Port Royal.

Madeline stood on the dock and watched as Mr. Taylor sailed away. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

Jack held open his arms to her and she ran to him. He hugged her close to him. "Are ye happy?" he asked her.

Madeline smiled. "Are you happy Jack?"

He bent his head and kissed her gently. "Aye minx." He whispered against her lips. "Come love; let us go see what kind of trouble our son is getting into." He said and wrapped his arm around her waist.

James Norrington was walking through town and glanced at the docks as he made his way to the fort. He felt his breath catch when he saw the familiar sails of Madeline's ship. Had she come back? Was she here? Despite the fact at how angry he was when she left, he still loved her. He would always love her. He waited and watched as Mr. Taylor emerged from the ship and made his way towards him.

"Commodore." Mr. Taylor said.

"Mr. Taylor. What brings you to Port Royal?" He asked sternly.

"Here for supplies and to deliver some letters." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh." James said raising an eyebrow.

"If ye will excuse me Commodore." He said trying to move past him.

"Is Madeline with you?" He asked, not wanting to seem anxious if she was.

"No. She's not." Mr. Taylor said moving past him.

James turned. "Mr. Taylor, wait please. Is she alright?" He asked more sincere and in a hushed voice.

Mr. Taylor stopped and turned back. "Aye Commodore, she is alright."

"Is she happy?" James asked sadly. For he feared he already knew the answer.

"Aye Commodore. She is very happy." Mr. Taylor said turning back to make his leave. Mr. Taylor knew how deeply in love James Norrington had been with Madeline and it was apparent to him that he still was. As much as he could see how happy Madeline was with Jack, he couldn't help but wonder if she would've just been happy with James.

James Norrington felt his blood boil. So Sparrow had returned. He knew it as well as he saw it in Mr. Taylor's face. He turned on his heel and headed to the fort.

Mr. Taylor waited until the commodore was out of sight. He saw one of the boys that worked at the docks and called over to him. He pulled a shilling out of his pocket and held it up to him.

"I'll give you this shilling boy if ye do me a favor." He said.

"Aye sir." The boy said. Mr. Taylor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Tomorrow morning, I want ye to take this letter to the fort and give it to Commodore Norrington. Ye are to give it to him and only him. Do ye understand boy?"

"Aye sir. Commodore Norrington only." He said with a smile.

Mr. Taylor ruffled the boy's hair. "Good boy." He said and turned to the Turner house.

Mr. Taylor knocked on the door of the Turner house and smiled when Elizabeth opened it.

"Mr. Taylor!" she exclaimed. "Is it Maddy? What's wrong? Oh, come in." She said pulling on his arm.

Mr. Taylor hid his smile as Elizabeth went in search of Will. "Will! Come quickly."

Will heard Elizabeth calling and came out of his study. "What is it love?" he asked. He saw Mr. Taylor standing in the foyer. "Ah, Mr. Taylor. Good to see you again. Is Maddy alright?" he asked.

"Aye." He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out Madeline's letter and handed it to them. Elizabeth snatched it out of his hands and ripped it open. Will arched an eyebrow at Mr. Turner who winked at him.

"Oh God Will. She needs us. We have to go to her." Elizabeth exclaimed.

Will had an idea that something was up. "What does she say?" he asked.

"That she needs us desperately. She's come to some sort of decision about her life and wants to tell us in person." She said clutching the letter. "This can't be good."

"Well, then we shall go to her." Will said hiding his smirk. "Mr. Taylor, when are you prepared to leave?"

"In the morning. Can ye be ready by then?" Mr. Taylor asked them.

"Of course we'll be ready." Elizabeth said in a snap. She turned on her heel and began calling for Tessy. She had so much to do.

Will moved closer to Mr. Taylor. "Maddy's truly alright?" he asked.

"Aye Mr. Turner." He said with a smile.

Will smiled. "So Jack has made things right?"

Mr. Taylor nodded. "Not a word to yer wife though. Captain Skye will have me head." Will laughed. "I have supplies to gather. I will be by in the morning." He turned towards the door.

"Thank you Mr. Taylor." Will said as he followed him to the door.

"Your welcome." He said and left. He turned towards the governor's mansion. He had one more letter to deliver.

One of the servants led him into the drawing room as he waited for Pamela. He turned with a smile when he heard the rustle of her skirts.

"Daniel!" Pamela exclaimed. "This is a shock and surprise. Is Madeline alright?"

She asked as worry filled her mind.

Mr. Taylor smiled at her. He felt his heart beat faster when he looked at her. "Aye ma'am. She is fine." He said and handed her an envelope. She took it from him with an arched eyebrow. She quickly opened it and read it. A smile grew on her face. She folded the letter and looked at him.

"She's truly happy?" she asked.

"Aye ma'am. She is."

"I will be ready to leave when you are." Pamela said.

"I'll be by in the morning to collect you. Mr. & Mrs. Turner will be traveling with us as well" He said with a tip of his hat and left.

Pamela hurried to her room and summoned a maid to help her pack. As her maid packed for her, she reread Madeline's letter and a smile grew on her face again. Jack had returned and they were going to be married. Madeline swore her to secrecy.

Mr. Taylor gathered his passengers the next morning along with the supplies that Madeline had requested. Elizabeth was almost in a frantic state. She was anxious to get to Madeline. Both she and Will were surprised to see Pamela on board when they arrived.

Pamela explained that she also had received an urgent plea from Madeline that she needed to see her. Pamela caught Will's look and she winked at him. Will hid his smirk when Elizabeth turned to him.

"I hope she's alright Will. It's been so long since we've heard from her." Elizabeth said worried.

"I'm sure she's fine." Will said gently holding her hand. "If something was seriously wrong, we would've heard."

Elizabeth merely nodded. A million and one questions filling her mind. "Mr. Taylor, when are we leaving?" Elizabeth asked, almost whining.

"Right away Mrs. Turner." He said laughing.

As the ship pulled away from the docks, Elizabeth looked up at the fort and saw a lone figure standing there watching. She knew without a spyglass that it was James Norrington. After Madeline had left, he had become a cold-hearted man. Throwing himself into affairs of the military and not letting anyone get close to him. He rarely spoke to Elizabeth or Will. The pain of losing Madeline was too great.

James watched as the small ship carrying Elizabeth, Will and Pamela sailed out of the harbor of Port Royal. He knew in his heart that it was traveling back to Madeline. He wanted to follow. So badly he could taste it. He wanted to see her, kiss her, and make love to her. He wanted to kill Jack Sparrow for ruining his life. He turned on his heel and went to his office, slamming the door behind him.

A few hours later James Norrington's head snapped up when he heard the knock on his office door.

"Enter."

"Commodore, this young boy says he has a letter for you and was told to place it in your hands only." One of the soldiers said.

"Come boy." He snapped and the small child entered. "Well?" The boy handed him the letter. He took it and saw Madeline's handwriting. The envelope was heavy. He reached into his pocket and tossed the young boy a shilling. He turned and quickly left.

James slowly walked back to his chair and let his fingers trail over his name on the envelope. He sat down and stared at it. A part of him didn't want to open it and part of him did. He sighed heavily and slit it open. A locket on a chain fell out onto the desk. He picked it up and saw that it had an 'A' engraved on it. He pulled the letter out and slowly unfolded it. He fought back his emotions and sat back to read it.

_Dearest James,_

I know that you were probably never expecting to hear from me again. I just wanted to let you know that I am alright.

I'm sorry for what I put you through. You were kind enough to love me for me. Not to judge me for who I was or what I was.

I did not use you James. I did fall in love with you James. I did love you and a part of me always will. But my heart will always truly belong to one man. You know it as much as I do. My heart belongs to a pirate. He stole it long ago.

You were my world. I can never repay you for that. You were there for me when I needed you most, for that I will always be grateful.

I'm sorry I hurt you like I did, and I know that you can never forgive me.

I'm sure you've seen the locket. If you open it, it has a lock of Angel's hair. You were her father before she was born and I wanted you to have a piece of her. You were part of her life even though she wasn't your child.

Be well James. I love you.

Love,

Madeline

James Norrington felt the wetness on his cheeks and put the letter down and picked up the locket. He opened it and let his fingers trail over the softness of the hair. He closed it and put it over his neck and covered it with his shirt. Angel would always be close to him and Madeline would remain in his heart forever. He wiped his tears away and stood up. He tucked the letter in his pocket. He pulled on his jacket. So many thoughts ran through his mind. "Damn you Sparrow." He said out loud and left his office. He needed a drink.


	41. Chapter 41

****

Chapter 41

Mr. Taylor and his passengers made their way to the island of Angel's Heart. He took an extra day and made sure that they weren't being followed by the commodore. Elizabeth was in a tither. She wanted to get to Madeline, even though Mr. Taylor tried to reassure her that she was alright.

All was quiet aboard The Angel, Madeline's ship, as Mr. Taylor made his rounds. He stopped when he saw Pamela sitting on a ledge looking out over the water. He slowly approached her. "Is everything alright Mrs. Barbossa?" he asked quietly.

Pamela turned and smiled at him. "You never used to call me that Daniel." she said.

Daniel Taylor lowered his head. "Pamela."

"That's better. Come sit with me." She gestured next to her. He sat down next to her, but not too close. Pamela reached for his hand and took it in hers. "Do you remember the night that we spent together?" she asked looking up at the stars.

Daniel sighed heavily. "How could I forget that night Pamela. Ye made me swear off any other woman to ever be in my life. But I could not have you. You were already his wife." he said with an angry tone in his voice.

Pamela turned to him and took his face in her hands. "Aye , I was. And I've regretted it every day Daniel. I loved you. I still do."

Daniel Taylor took her hands and kissed them. "But ye loved him too."

Pamela nodded sadly. "I'm sorry." she moved to sit away from him, but he held tight to her hands and engulfed her in his arms.

"Let's just pretend that we are together. For the moment." He said in an almost whisper.

They sat quietly for a few minutes when Pamela spoke again. "How was she when you returned to the island?"

Daniel sighed heavily. "Not good. After she buried Angel, she didn't come down from her grave for three days. I went everyday to check on her." his grip around Pamela tightened. "And…."

"And what Daniel?" Pamela asked turning around to look at him. Fear seized her body.

"She tried to kill herself after she buried her." he said remember that day. "I hid in the bushes to make sure she would be alright. And as I turned to leave, I saw her pull out Jack's pistol. She held it to her head and tried her damndest to pull that trigger." he set Pamela away from him and stood up.

"Oh my God." Pamela said in a whisper. "Does Jack know about this?"

"I don't think so. I think she's ashamed about it." he said. "After she realized she couldn't do it, she cried herself asleep, and when she did, I took the pistol from her."

"Thank you Daniel. Oh Thank you." Pamela said and stood up. She took a hold of his arm.

"Then she started drinking. I don't think she was sober for almost a year." he said looking at her. "Her guilt drove her to make herself miserable."

"For lying to Jack?"

"Aye, and for causing the commodore the pain of rejecting him. And for the loss of her daughter." he said quietly. "I love her Pamela. I love her as if she were my very own."

"I know you do Daniel." she said and looked up at him. "Daniel, kiss me."

He looked down at her. Her face glowing from the moonlight. "It's not right. I'm not yer equal Pamela."

"Do you think that matters to me Daniel?" she asked and pulled his face towards hers. Their lips met and Daniel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

Elizabeth and Will were taking a turn on the deck when they came upon Pamela and Mr. Taylor. Elizabeth felt her mouth open and shut quickly. Will smirked and quickly steered her back to their cabin. Telling her to keep her mouth shut for once and let her aunt be happy.

Madeline had been busy with preparations for the wedding. She didn't want anything large. Jack had told her she could do whatever she wanted, just let him know the time and where. JJ was happy beyond belief.

Jack was sharpening his sword on the Pearl. He smiled to himself. He felt so much tension had left him now that he had let go of his fear over trusting Maddy. But a small part of him would always be cautious. He knew that she loved him and that she would never give him reason not to trust her again. They had both paid bitterly for their anger at each other.

His smile left him when he thought about the day that Angel had been born. And died. He still blamed himself for not being there. If he had been there perhaps she would have lived. But Madeline was right, he had no way of knowing because of what Jacquette had done.

The strokes of the sharpening stone on his sword became fierce as he thought about what Louis Jacquette had done to Maddy and their daughter. He was glad that he was dead, but he wished he would've been the one to kill him. Not Maddy. But the past was in the past. There was nothing he could do to change it.

"Jack." Madeline said as she came up behind him. "Are you alright?"

Jack looked up and set his sword aside. He reached for her and she moved to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Aye love, I'm alright." He said quietly as he looked out at the ocean.

Madeline could tell that something was wrong. She reached her finger under his chin and turned his head to look at her. "Jack, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?" Madeline asked looking at him.

"I should have been there to protect you from him. But my bloody pride prevented me from being there for you."

"Jack." Madeline said leaning in to kiss him gently. "It's over. He's dead."

"Aye, he is. So is our daughter." He said angrily. He set her next to him and stood up. Madeline stood and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I can't change the past."

"I know Jack." She said fighting back her tears. He turned around and lowered his lips to hers.

Jack kissed her passionately. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Madeline slowly pulled away from his lips and smirked at him.

"Is yer sword sharp?" she asked with a wink. Jack set her away from him.

"Is my sword sharp?" He asked as he unsheathed it from his hip. "Aye minx, it's sharp."

Madeline took a step back and unsheathed her own sword. It had been so long since they had sparred. She slowly ran her blade along his. Jack cocked his head at her.

"Ye should know better than to cross blades with a pirate Maddy." He said with a glint of humor in his eye.

"When have I ever known better?" she asked with a wink.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

They circled each other, swords clashing. They had always given each other a fair fight. Madeline gasped loudly when she felt the tip of Jack's sword slice her shirt. "Jack!"

"Aye." He said with a smirk. As she examined the rip in her shirt, Jack took advantage of the situation and made another stragic slice above her breasts.

"Jack Sparrow." She said quickly putting her sword up to his again.

"That's me name love." He said with a wink. He glanced away for a second and Madeline thrust forward and placed a slice of her own in his shirt. Jack looked at her and she cocked her head at him.

"Ta." She said and took off running when Jack pounced on her. She turned when she didn't hear his footsteps. "Jack?" she called out to him. Where was he? Jack grabbed her around the waist and her sword clattered to the deck of the Pearl.

"Ah!" she screamed. Jack laughed behind her but didn't relinquish his hold on her. "You scared me."

"That was the point."

"And you cheated." She huffed.

Jack moved his hands to the tears in her shirt and grabbed them and ripped her shirt open. He turned her around and his hands found her now bared breasts. "Pirate." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Madeline leaned into him. She could feel the hardness of his erection pressing against her. "Jack." She whispered against his lips.

Jack continued to caress her breasts. Pinching her nipples to hardened pebbles. "That's me." He murmured against her lips.

"We're out in the open." She tried to protest.

"Aye." He said and let his hand move down her stomach and between her legs. Madeline arched against him as he began to rub her.

"Oh God Jack." She moaned.

"Tell me Maddy. Tell me what ye want." He growled against her neck.

"You."

"Ye already have me." He said biting her neck. "Tell me what ye want me to do to ye." She was driving him crazy.

"Make love to me." She said breathlessly.

"No ye don't." He said looking deep into her eyes. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't?" she looked at him. She was confused by his words.

Jack yanked off what was left of her shirt. "No ye don't. Ye want me to fuck you." He said and pushed his hand inside of her breeches. He found her wet between her folds and he pushed his fingers inside of her. She immediately began to move her hips as he stroked her. "Don't ye? Ye want me to fuck you."

Madeline was lost. "Aye Jack." She moaned. "Fuck me." She cried out as she felt him withdraw his fingers from her.

Jack took her hand and pulled her to his cabin. He slammed the door shut behind them. "Take off yer breeches." He said watching her. His eyes never left hers as she removed her boots and breeches until she stood completely naked in front of him. He felt the saliva increase in his mouth. He pulled off his own clothes and walked over to her. He took a hold of her arms and held them behind her back as he kissed her. He turned her around so that she was facing his desk. He rubbed himself against her. Letting his erection push between her buttocks. She arched against him and moaned loudly.

"Jack please."

"All in good time Maddy love." He said with a smirk. He reached up and toyed with her breasts, but his hands moved quickly to the apex of curls between her legs. He spread her legs to give him better access. He slid his fingers up and down. "Do ye like that my love?" He said hoarsely in her ear.

Madeline felt every sensation known to her flowing through her body. "Oh God Jack, yes." She managed to choke out.

Jack moved so that his lips made a trail from her neck down her back. He smirked against the skin of her back when he felt her body convulse and saw the goose bumps on her skin.

Madeline felt the beads from the braids in his goatee tickle her back. She shivered at the sensation.

Jack let his tongue trail along her spine. He moved his hands to her hips and let his tongue continue further down. He teased her relentlessly with his tongue.

Madeline squirmed. Wanting to turn around, but Jack wouldn't let her. "Jack."

"Aye." Was all he said. "Bend over." He said gruffly.

Madeline was so aroused she didn't question him and leaned further down. Jack took his hardened cock in his hands and rubbed it between her bottom. "Do ye like that?" he asked her in a rough voice.

Madeline gripped the edges of his desk so tightly she was sure she would rip pieces of wood out of it. She responded with a moan. Jack pinched her bottom which Madeline gasped from and Jack then swiftly entered her from behind.

"Jack!" she cried out his name. Jack didn't respond as he drove inside of her. Savoring the feel of her warmth surrounding him. His hands grabbed her hips as he slid in and out of her. Madeline couldn't stop the moans that erupted from deep inside of her. "Oh God Jack, don't stop!"

Jack gripped her hips tighter. "Ye like it when I fuck ye don't ye Maddy?" he asked in a throaty whisper.

"Aye." She managed to choke out. She was so close. She felt her knees begin to weaken, but Jack held her up.

Jack sensed she was close to exploding. He quickened his pace and thrust harder inside of her. "Maddy." He cried out.

Madeline felt a rush of heat course through her body as she exploded around him. "Jack!" she screamed his name. Jack poured his hot seed inside of her as he exploded with his own orgasm.

He lay his body down on her back, trying to regain normal breathing. He gently pulled himself out of her and stood up, pulling her back into his arms. He turned her around and cupped her face in his hands. He looked at her and saw her eyes flooded with desire. She slowly licked her lips and he felt his body react to her yet again. He leaned in and traced her lips with his tongue. She moved her hands to his chest and moaned.

"Jack." She whispered.

"I love ye Maddy." He said before pushing his tongue inside of her mouth. Madeline moved her arms up around his neck and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. "Mine. All mine." He murmured and carried her to his bed and loved her all over again.

Jack sat on the porch of Maddy's house watching the surf. He smiled to himself. Life was good. He turned his head when he heard skirts rustling behind him. Madeline came up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Where are ye off to love?" he asked.

"To work on my dress for the wedding." She said kissing his neck.

Jack grabbed hold of her and pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "Are ye now?" he asked with a glint of laughter in his eyes.

"Yes, and you cannot come." She said pulling on his dingle dangles. "I can't believe how hot it is lately." She said wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Aye. Highly unusual." He said as he watched a trickle of sweat fall between her breasts. He licked his lips.

"Jack Sparrow." Madeline said leaning in to kiss him. "Behave."

Jack pretended to pout before kissing her chest. "Must I?"

Madeline got off of his lap. "Aye, ye must." She bent down and kissed him again. "I shouldn't be more than an hour. Why don't I meet ye by the pool." She said with a naughty smile. "We can cool off."

Jack snorted and then winked at her. "I think we'll just make the water warmer."


	43. Chapter 43

****

Chapter 43

Jack watched her until she was out of site. Deciding going to the pool was a good idea, as it was unusually warm, even for the Caribbean, he made his way humming his favorite tune.

Emily watched from the bushes behind Madeline's house. Every since Jack Sparrow had danced with her the night of the wedding. She knew she had to have him. Madeline Skye be damned. She saw the towels slung over his shoulder and knew he was heading for the pool. Emily smirked. If Madeline only knew how many times her 'secret' pool had been used by the inhabitents of the island. Emily especially. She brought her many lovers there for rendevous. But right now she only wanted one. Jack. She waited until he was through the brush and began to follow.

Jack got to the pool and began to take off his boots. He was about to remove his shirt when he heard rustling in the bushes. He drew his sword, "Who's there," he growled.

Emily held her breath when she heard Jack's voice. She ducked behind the large rocks that surrounded the pool. She slowly peered around and saw him with his sword drawn as he looked around. She bit her bottom lip as he slowly lowered the sword and began to remove his shirt. Her mouth began to water.

"Bloody hell girl, are ye trying to get yerself killed," Jack growled pulling her out of her hiding place.

"No." She stammered. Not taking her eyes from his body. She sauntered towards him. Reaching up to pull on of her capped sleeves of her blouse down her shoulder. "Were ye going for a swim Captain Sparrow?"

Jack arched an eyebrow, "I was thinking about it. Maddy will be joining me soon so perhaps ye should rethink sticking around," he quipped.

Emily didn't stop moving towards him. She stood in front of him and reached up to push his shirt off of his shoulders. "She's busy in town." she said with a slight hiss in her voice, her eyes filled with lust. She let her hands trail down his chest. Her eyes following her hands. She looked back up at him. "Are ye sure she's the one ye want Captain Sparrow?"

"I would not have proposed marriage if I wasn't sure," Jack said firmly. "Are ye sure ye can handle the lust of a pirate," he asked.

Emily leaned in and licked his chest. "Can ye handle my lust?"

Jack gave a heavy sigh, he did not want this little harlot. So he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her over to a stone bench, "Across my knee ye little wench," he growled shoving her over his knees. He then spanked her as hard on her ass with the flat part of the sword until she cried. He then stood depositing her on the ground with a thud, "Get away from me ye little wench," he growled.

Emily sat up, tears falling from her eyes. She sat up and brushed the dirt off of her. She came towards him again and pulled off her blouse, she threw herself at him again, her bare breasts pushing against his chest. "Ye can't deny that ye want me Jack."

Madeline smiled as she made her way to the pool. She had been working on her dress with Camille, Timothy's mother. But was becoming too restless and she told Camille she had to leave. Camille laughed and hugged her and told her to go find Jack.

Madeline hurried to the pool. Eager to be with her soon-to-be husband. She slowed when she heard what sounded like slaps. She slowly pushed through the foiliage and saw Jack spanking Emily with his sword. Her mouth opened wide when she saw Emily throw herself at Jack.

Jack put out his hand and caught her by her forehead then shoved her hard backward and into the pool, "Watch me," he growled and walked away.

Emily fell backwards and stumbled, falling into the pool. She came up sputtering. Her hair dripping in her face. She growled as she stormed out of the pool. "You'll be sorry Jack Sparrow." she growled as she headed towards the path. "I'll make you sorry for pushing me away." she hissed.

Madeline chose the moment to step onto the path blocking Emily's way. "Ye are needed in town." she said sternly with her arms crossed.

Emily looked at her with a glare. "He isn't yer husband yet Madeline. He's just a pirate and they are never faithful."

Madeline glared back. "That's Captain Skye to you Emily. Ye just remember that I can just as easily put ye back out to sea and leave ye to rot." she hissed.

Emily stormed past her, pushing her as she did. Madeline watched her go and then turned to look at Jack.

Jack smirked as he watched Emily storm off in a wet huff. He hoped Madeline did not think he'd taken advantage of the woman/child. "Maddy she followed me, she threw herself at me," he said in a rush.

Madeline strolled towards him. She knew that Jack didn't do anything with Emily. She was smiling inside but hid it from him. "Why so nervous Jack?" she asked.

"Well, she was half naked," Jack said. "She tried to seduce me. Maddy please, don't get angry," he pleaded.

Madeline walked past him and began to undo her clothes. She had her back to him and smiled. He was so nervous like a cat around a porch full of rocking chairs. "Why would I be angry?" she asked before she dove into the pool.

Shit, Jack thought as he watched her dive into the pool. She was pissed and he'd not done anything wrong. And now Emily was probably in town telling everyone he'd raped her or god knows what! Jack sat down with his back to the pool on the stone bench and waited for Maddy's wrath to be unleashed on him.

Madeline came up from the bottom of the pool and looked around for him when she noticed he wasn't in the water. She saw him with his back to her. "I thought ye were hot." she said as she tread water in the deep end of the pool.

Emily stormed to her small house. "Bloody pirate. I will get you Jack Sparrow. Somehow and someway, I will make ye pay for rejecting me." she hissed to herself.

Jack turned and looked at her, "Maddy ye believe me don't ye," he asked.

Madeline arched an eyebrow at him. She loved watching him squirm. "Come here Captain Sparrow."

Jack sighed and tore off his shirt then his breeches. He then dove into the pool and swam to her. He came up and wrapped his arms around her, "I love ye Maddy," he said and kissed her.

Madeline laughed and let herself be enveloped in his arms. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ye sure ye weren't even tempted?" she asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

"By that harlot? Even I have me standards love," Jack quipped realizing she'd never been angry at him.

Madeline threw her head back and laughed and then looked deep into his eyes. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "Do I meet yer standards Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack moved back from her, "I'm insulted that ye feel the need to ask," he growled.

Madeline came after him and held onto him. "I was just teasing Jack. I'm sorry. I love you and I trust you." she said kissing him. "I know ye didn't do anything with her. She's been trouble from the day she stepped foot on this island."

"And when she tells everyone in town that I raped her," Jack asked.

"She won't." Madeline said sternly. "I'll hang her myself. Everyone on the island knows and trusts you Jack and they know that she is the island whore. Remember I said she tried to go after Michael. Sierra beat her to a pulp when she found her trying to seduce him."

"I don't know Maddy, girl like that, no telling what she might do to get back at me," Jack said worriedly.

Madeline let her finger trail along his jaw. "Jack, do ye trust me?" she asked gently.

"Ye know I do," Jack sighed.

"Then let me worry about Emily. I will have the men watch her more closely." She said leaning in to kiss his lips slowly. "I don't want to talk about her anymore." she said sighing deeply, loving the feel of his wet, naked skin against hers.

It was late when they returned to her house. They sat on the porch and looked at the stars together.

"I wonder when they'll get here." Madeline said quietly, snuggling closer to Jack's arms.

"I don't know love." he said kissing her head. "Well, we should turn in."

Madeline nodded and stood up and stretched. She smiled and looked at Jack. "I love you Jack Sparrow."

"And I love you minx." he said and they made their way to the bedroom where they undressed and crawled in. Both of them tired and quickly fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

****

Chapter 44

Madeline tossed and turned, fighting the nightmare that plagued her. She sat up, crying out. "No. I don't want to die." she looked around, realizing she was in her own bed. Jack next to her, watching her. She wiped the cold sweat from her brow.

"Maddy?" Jack asked rubbing her arm. "Are ye alright?"

"I'm fine Jack. Just a bad dream." she said and got out of bed, pulling a robe on and headed to the bathroom. She splashed some cool water on her face and tried to regain her normal breathing. She hadn't dreamed of that day for so long. She left the bathroom and headed to JJ's room.

Jack heard her in the bathroom and then her footsteps in the hallway. What was going on he wondered. He got out of bed and pulled on his breeches and followed her.

Madeline knelt by JJ's bed and stroked his hair. She had almost given up everything worth living for. She turned when she heard footsteps stop in the doorway.

Jack stood there with his arms crossed, watching her. "Madeline. Don't let me mistrust ye again." he said sternly.

Madeline stood and walked towards him. "Aye Jack." she said and walked to the living room and sat down. Jack sat on the opposite end of her after lighting a few candles.

"Talk to me Madeline." Jack said.

She hugged her knees to her chest. "After I buried Angel, I tried to kill myself. And since that day, I've had nightmares about it." she said in almost a whisper.

Jack sat there, watching her. His heart almost stopped beating. "Go on." he said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I threw myself on her grave and sobbed. I wasn't myself. I felt so alone. So angry. I had your pistol and put it to my head more than once. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. I ended up sleeping at her grave for two days. Exhausted, I came back to the village."

Madeline looked up at Jack. "I started to drink. I don't think a day that went by that I wasn't sober. I took my crew out on dangerous raids. Not giving a care as to who we raided or what we took. I just wanted to forget."

"Forget Angel?" Jack asked, getting angry.

Madeline nodded. "Forget her, you, JJ. My life. I just didn't care anymore. Came close to dying on a few of those raids."

Jack moved closer to her. He reached for her and pulled her close to him. "What happened Maddy?"

Madeline moved towards Jack and rested her body against his. "I ran into an old friend of yours."

"An old friend?" Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to hear who it was or not.

"Jorja."

"Jorja? Ye went back to Port Royal?" Jack asked a bit shocked.

"No. In Puerto Rico of all places. I was drunk and literally ran into her. She saved me Jack." Madeline said looking at him. "In more ways than one."

"What happened?" Jack asked pulling her closer to him. He could see her shaking.

"I was in some pub. Drunk." she said quietly. "There was this man who tried to have his way with me and when I pulled my pistol on him, about ten of his friends pulled their pistols on me. I lost my balance and fell. Right into Jorja. She was as stunned as I was."

"What did she do?"

"She hauled me to my feet and pulled me out of there so bloody fast I didn't know which way I was going. She took me to her house. At first I wanted to do nothing more than hit her. Hit her for being the one with you the night before you left. I hated her for what she'd had with you and I didn't. I was too drunk to do anything though. We sat down and she asked me where you were."

"What did ye tell her?"

"That I didn't know and at the time, didn't rightly care. I didn't care about anything or anyone."

"Why would ye act so bloody foolish Maddy?"

"Because I was feeling sorry for myself. I didn't have anyone. Angel was gone, you had JJ and I didn't have you." she said turning to look at him. "But Jorja told me to stop being selfish. Selfish and stubborn. Knowing full well that I had not one, but two men who loved me. Even if one of them was also too bloody stubborn to realize it."

Jack felt a twinge of jealousy at the mention of two men. Knowing that Maddy was indeed loved by two men. "Aye, stubborn ye are love." he said smiling weakly at her. "What else did she say to you?"

"It wasn't so much what she said Jack. It's what she did. She listened to me sob about everything. Losing you, losing Angel. Trying to kill myself. The dangerous raids. Everything Jack. She held me while I cried. She plied me with liquor until I was sick so I wouldn't want to drink like that again. She made me clean myself up and then sat me down at her kitchen table."

Jack couldn't help but smirk. Knowing that Maddy wasn't a heavy drinker, he knew it didn't take much for her to become drunk. He was mildly surprised that Jorja didn't try to strangle Maddy, as she could become very whiny when she was depressed and drunk.

"She made me eat and she fixed my hair. The whole time never once did she judge me for the things I had done. She was so kind Jack. I thought she hated me like I hated her." Madeline said quietly. " I think I would probably be dead if it wasn't for her."

"She has a heart of gold." He said gently, remembering the good times that he had shared with Jorja and how kind she had always been. No matter what the situation, she would always take care of you.

"Yes, she does. She told me to stop feeling sorry for myself and get my act together because I had everything to live for. I had JJ and I had you. I tried to argue with her, but I didn't win." she said with a smile. "I stayed with her for a few days and it was almost like having a sister. I never thought that I would find a good friend like that. Especially in someone I thought I hated." she said remembering her promise to Jorja. "A few days after that, I gathered my crew and sailed for home. Determined to make a new start of my life. I will always treasure her friendship."

"Aye love. So will I." Jack said. He lifted her chin with his fingers. "No more hiding from me Maddy. Do ye hear me? If something is bothering you, talk to me. If I piss ye off. Tell me. Don't keep secrets from me Maddy. I need to trust you. Do ye understand love?"

Madeline nodded as she felt tears pool in her eyes. Jack reached up and wiped them away before they fell down her cheeks. "Ye are not alone love. Ye will always have me. And JJ."

Madeline turned her face into his chest and couldn't stop the tears. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry."

Jack rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Ye have nothing to be sorry for love. Ye knew nothing but grief in that time. And that was the way ye felt ye needed to deal with it." He tilted her head upward and leaned in and kissed her. "Enough of that. Besides, we have a wedding to finish planning."

Madeline smiled through her tears and threw her arms around him, holding him tight. "Oh Jack. I love you so much."

"I know minx. I know." Jack said. His mind reeling from her confession. "Come, let's go back to bed." He said helping her up and hand in hand they made their way back to the bedroom.

Madeline crawled into bed and Jack held her in his arms. She fell into a peaceful sleep. Knowing that Jack would keep her safe as she slept.

Jack held Madeline through the night. His mind thinking on what she had told him. He sighed heavily. Thinking. Many thoughts running through his mind.

Jack awoke the next morning to find himself alone in bed. He quickly dressed and went in search of Madeline. He found JJ sitting on the porch reading a book.

"Where's yer mum?" He asked.

JJ smiled at his father. "She said she was going up to Angel's grave Da." he looked at his father's face. Seeing it twist. "Is everything alright Da?" he asked.

"I hope so JJ." Jack said and turned towards the hills.

He found Maddy by Angel's grave. And she was planting flowers around it. Red roses. He smiled at the sight. He approached her and knelt beside her. "Would ye like some help love?" he asked.

Madeline smiled wide when she saw him. "Aye Jack. I'd like that." she said softly and handed him the trowel. Together they finished planting the flowers. When they finished they stood back and admired their work. Jack could see her tremble and he pulled her into his arms.

"It looks beautiful." he said gently. Madeline merely nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Jack." she said quietly. Savoring the moment.

Jack tipped her face to his and covered her lips with his. Kissing her gently and deeply at the same time. Madeline wrapped her arms around him, feeling the need to get closer to him.


	45. Chapter 45

****

Chapter 45

JJ ran up the path towards his sister's grave. "Mum, Da! They're here. The ship's coming!" He shouted. Madeline and Jack turned and smiled at him.

"Well, then let's go meet it shall we." Jack said and the trio made their way back down the path.

"I'll wait for them at the house." Madeline said with a smirk.

Jack laughed. 'Ye are a devil love."

"Aye. Just point Elizabeth in the direction of the house." she said laughing.

"If she doesn't stick me with Will's sword." Jack said laughing as well.

JJ looked at his parents with a strange look. Wondering what was so funny between them. He saw Jack look down at him.

"Your mum thought it would be funny to play a trick on yer Aunt Elizabeth. Making her believe that things were not yet right between us. Can ye play along?" Jack asked, ruffling his son's hair.

JJ smiled wide. "Aye Da." he said and took off in a run towards the docks.

Jack and Madeline stopped at the house. Jack kissed her gently on the lips. "I love ye so much Maddy."

Madeline smiled at him and raised her hand to his cheek. "And I love you Jack." She playfully pushed him away. "Now scoot."

"So bloody pushy ye are." Jack said laughing and made his way to the docks. He saw Maddy's ship approaching. He saw JJ waiting anxiously. He stood next to his son, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Now remember, don't act so excited. They don't know about the wedding." Jack said smirking.

JJ looked up at his father smiling. "Aye Da."

"Okay, stop smiling, here they come."

Together Jack and JJ waited until the ship was tied up at the dock. Jack waved at Will and had to fight to keep from laughing as he watched Elizabeth pacing on the deck of the ship.

"Yer aunt seems a little anxious to get off." Jack said.

"You think?"

As soon as the gangplank was released, Elizabeth ran down it to Jack and JJ.

"Oh God, where is she Jack?" Elizabeth cried. She could see the look of sadness on Jack's face. She reached up and dug her fingers in his arm. "Why didn't ye make things right with her?" she hissed.

Jack lowered his head. Not so much to try to look sad, but to try to hide his smirk. "I'm sorry Elizabeth." he raised his head and pointed to Madeline's house. "She's at her house."

Elizabeth spun on her heel and didn't bother waiting for her husband or her aunt. She picked up her skirts and broke into a run. She reached the small white house in no time. She burst through the door. "Maddy!" she yelled out.

Will and Pamela made their way off the ship towards Jack and JJ. Will saw the look on Jack's face and broke into a smile. He held out his hand towards him. Jack shook his hand and pulled his friend into a warm embrace. "She's really going to kill you now Jack."

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "Don't I know it. But this was all Maddy's idea." he saw Pamela and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Barbossa." he said.

Pamela raised her hand, "Please, call me Pamela. I am no longer married Captain Sparrow."

Jack smiled. "Please call me Jack, Pamela."

"I hear there is a wedding in the works." she said smiling at him.

"Aye, there is indeed." Jack said as his grin widened.

Maddy sat in her bedroom, pretending to cry and not laugh as she heard Elizabeth burst into the house.

"Maddy!"

"I'm back here." she called out.

Elizabeth hurried to where she heard Maddy call her. She saw her sitting on the bed. Her face in her hands. She went and sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to kill him." she hissed.

Madeline slowly raised her head, she couldn't hide her laughter any longer. "Cousin."

Elizabeth looked at Madeline's face and promptly hit her in the arm. "Madeline Skye, that is so not funny." she said standing up in a huff. "You're letter said that you needed us desperately."

"Aye. I do. To help with the wedding." Madeline said standing up. "I need someone to be my matron of honor."

Elizabeth couldn't stay mad at her. She hugged her tightly. "So everything is alright?"

"Everything is definitely alright." Madeline said smiling wide. "Did Pamela come?"

"Yes she did." Elizabeth said as they made their way out of the house towards the dock. They walked arm in arm. "Will and I saw her and Mr. Taylor kissing."

Madeline stopped. "Really?" she asked with a smirk. "Now that's interesting."

They continued to walk towards the docks. Jack, Will, and Pamela still standing there talking and laughing. The crew was unloading the ship.

"I need to have a word with your husband to be." Elizabeth said, unlinking her arm from her cousin's. She strode towards Jack with a purpose.

Jack turned to see Elizabeth coming towards him. "Ah, Elizabeth." he said smiling.

Elizabeth cocked a smile at him and took his face in her hands and kissed him quick. "That is to thank you." she said and stepped back and then slapped him in the face. "And that is for tricking me you bloody pirate." she whirled on her heel to turn away, but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled him back to him.

Jack had a feeling she would do something like that. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hard on her lips before setting her away from him. "That is how ye thank me properly." he said with a smirk. "I knew ye'd warm up to me."

Elizabeth was flustered. "I, just, oh. Jack Sparrow." she growled.

The others laughed. Will reached out for Elizabeth and she went to him. Trying to hide her embarssament. Madeline approached Pamela.

"Madeline." she said gently and hugged her.

"I'm glad you came, mother." she added. Pamela stroked her hair and held her tight.

"I'm glad you asked me." Pamela said still holding her.

Jack watched Madeline and Pamela and smiled. He was happy to see that they had mended their fences. He smiled at Will and Elizabeth who were also watching with smiles on their faces.

"Well, shall we head to the house." Jack said moving towards his soon to be wife and future mother-in-law.

"Aye Jack." Madeline said as Jack moved between the two of them. Wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

They all made their way to a house that was slightly larger than Madeline's. Pamela couldn't believe her eyes.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Madeline smiled. "I wanted to replace the one that you lost." she looked at Pamela who had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." she said hugging her daughter.

"We'll leave you to get settled." Jack said and he and Madeline walked with Will and Elizabeth to their own house.


	46. Chapter 46

****

Chapter 46

Plans continued for the wedding during the next few days. Camille and Elizabeth worked on Madeline's dress. It was a simple white dress, no sleeves and very low cut. Madeline would wear no veil and her hair would flow freely.

Will and Jack spent time on the Pearl and just being goofy. Along with JJ and Mr. Gibbs. The women just rolled their eyes at their antics.

Madeline took Elizabeth to Angel's grave. Knowing how much she loved her as well. Together they made sure it was free of debris and clutter and that the roses were well watered. When they were finished, they headed towards the beach. The weather had taken a turn for the warmer and they were both dressed in island style sarongs. Free of corsets and stockings.

As they walked, the sun was began to set. Madeline glanced at the small harbor and saw Jack and Will on the Pearl. Playing with their swords. She pointed and Elizabeth laughed with her. Their walking slowed.

"How is he?" Madeline asked. Her eyes still on Jack.

Elizabeth didn't even have to ask who 'he' was. "Still hurting." she said and wrapped her arm around her cousin's waist. "He goes to the harbor every day. Looking for your ship. Waiting for you to return." she said gently.

Madeline inhaled deeply and let her breath out. Jack was going to be her husband. But James would hold a special place in her heart. It killed her to have hurt him like she did. "Does he ever speak to you?"

"No. Not really." Elizabeth said as they slowly made their way towards the Pearl. "The only time he talks to Will is when new swords need to be made for the men." she looked at her cousin. "Did you love him?"

Madeline closed her eyes for a brief second. "Aye, I did. He was wonderful to me. But I think deep down, he knew who had my heart from the start."

Jack and Will leaned over the railing of the Pearl. Watching Madeline and Elizabeth walking on the beach.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Will said as he pulled out a cheroot out of his pocket, offering one to Jack. Jack took it with a raised eyebrow.

"Does Elizabeth know about these?" he asked.

Will laughed. "Aye, she does." he said and lit a match for the both of them. He glanced over to see the girls had stopped walking and were now facing each other. "Are you happy Jack?"

Jack smiled as he watched Madeline. "Aye Will. I am very happy."

Madeline could feel Jack watching her. She turned and waved to him and blew him a kiss. He waved back. "I hope he can find happiness one day." she said and reached for Elizabeth's hand. "Come cousin. Let's go bother our men."

Together they picked up their skirts and began to run in the surf.

Jack and Will started laughing as they watched them run. They nodded to each other and ran out to them. Capturing them in their arms and spinning them around. The four of them played in the surf, acting like little children. But none of them cared in the slightest.

Pamela stood on the porch of her house, watching the two couple's on the beach. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Looks like they are having a good time." Daniel Taylor said kissing her cheek.

Pamela reached up to touch his hand. "Aye. It's about time my daughter finds happiness and piece in her life."

"But what about you Pamela. You also deserve some happiness." he said turning her around to face him. He cupped her face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Madeline looked over Jack's shoulder. "Jack, look." she said as he turned around and saw Pamela and Mr. Taylor kissing.

"Looks like Mr. Taylor has the right idea." Jack said smiling and kissed Madeline. He held her close. "Do ye think she'll stay on the island or go back to Port Royal?"

"I don't know. I don't know what Mr. Taylor's intentions are." she said with a smirk.

"If you ask me." Will said as he and Elizabeth walked next to them. "I'd be willing to bet she'll be staying here."

Madeline smiled as she watched her mother. She squealed when Jack picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go for a swim minx." he said and ran with her to the water.

Elizabeth and Will watched them and laughed. "Who would've thought." Will said.

Elizabeth merely nodded but then squealed herself when Will picked her up and ran with her to the ocean.

The next few days continued to be very busy. Jack rarely saw Madeline, except for at night when she fell into bed exhausted. She had been working very hard to make the wedding perfect. Jack told her it didn't have to be perfect as he wasn't. She hugged him tight at his words. She loved him so much.

While Madeline was off with the wedding plans with Elizabeth. Jack spent time aboard his ship. Making sure it was ship shape for their wedding night. Madeline didn't know it, but after the dinner, Will, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Taylor and few of the other crew would sail them off a ways from the island and then they would row back. Leaving Jack and Madeline totally alone.

Jack was polishing the wheel when he heard a noise. He quickly drew his sword to investigate. He sheathed his sword when he heard sniffling from one of the boats tied to the side of the Pearl. He peered over the side and saw a small child inside.

"Well, what do we have here." He said reaching down to pull the child out. When the child stood in front of him, he realized it was a small girl, holding a long piece of hair in her hands. Jack knelt in front of her. He took the hair out of her hands and lifted her face.

"What happened lass?" he asked.

She wiped her tears away, but they kept falling. "I wanted to play with them and they kept calling me scardey cat and then they held me down and cut of my hair." she said sobbing.

Jack's eyebrows furred together. "Yer Timothy's sister aren't you?"

"Aye sir." she said through her sobs.

Jack reached up and wiped her tears. "No need to call me sir lass. Who did this to you?" he asked.

"I can't tell you Captain Jack. They made me swear not to tell." she said as she hiccupped.

"Katrina, ye need to tell me lass." Jack said as she threw herself into his arms and cried. Jack hugged her to him. His heart ached slightly thinking about Angel. "Tell me who did this." he said pulling her away from him slightly.

"They'll know I told."

"It's alright. Whoever did this will be punished." He said rubbing her now short blonde hair.

"My brother and JJ." she said in almost a whisper. "I only wanted to play with them. They pick on me because I'm so small even though we are the same age."

Jack inhaled deeply. He stood and reached for Katrina's hand. "Come with me little one."

Katrina slowly reached up and placed her small hand in his. They made their way off the Pearl. Jack headed towards Madeline's house. She was sitting on the porch with Elizabeth. Her eyes widened when she saw Katrina's hair. She jumped up and hurried over to them.

"Katrina, what happened to your beautiful hair?" she said kneeling in front of the little girl.

"Maddy, where is our son?" Jack asked sternly.

Madeline slowly stood and looked at Jack. "He didn't?" she asked in disbelief. She could see the anger in Jack's face. "I think he and Timothy are playing in the caves."

"Will ye please go get Camille and bring her to the house?" he asked.

"Aye Jack." Madeline said quietly.

Jack bent down to look at Katrina, who had stopped crying, but was on the verge again. "Lass, ye aren't in trouble, alright. Ye did nothing wrong." he kissed her cheek. "Why don't ye go sit with Mrs. Turner while Captain Maddy fetches yer mum."

Katrina nodded and hurried over to Elizabeth. Madeline looked at Jack again. "Where was she?"

"Hiding on the Pearl." he said as he looked toward the caves. "I will be right back." he said and turned on his heel.

Madeline watched him go and then went in search of Camille.

Jack reached the caves and could hear laughing. He couldn't believe his son would do such a thing. He thought he had taught him better.

"Jack Sparrow Junior. Ye get yer bloody ass over here right now!"


	47. Chapter 47

****

Chapter 47

Timothy looked at JJ. "Bloody hell, yer Da knows." he said in a hushed whisper.

JJ's eyes widened when he heard his father's boisterous voice calling for him. "Come on, let's head for the hills." Timothy nodded.

Jack could hear whispering. "If ye run, ye will only make it worse." he yelled out to the two boys.

JJ swallowed hard and reluctantly, he and Timothy slowly walked towards Jack. Jack didn't say anything, he just took a hold of their shirts and lead them back to Madeline's house where he shoved them to sit on the porch. Madeline had returned with Camille who was holding Katrina. When she saw the boys, she rushed up towards them. Jack held up his hand to her.

"Camille, I know that ye have no husband and what the boys did was very wrong. I intend to punish JJ for what he did, and I think that Timothy should share in the punishment. Will ye permit me?" he asked.

"Aye Jack. Ye have my permission." Camille said. She was furious with her son and wanted to spank him.

Jack turned back to the two boys. He could see they were frightened. As well they should be he thought.

"Come here." he said to them. "Maddy, fetch me a scissors." he said.

Madeline looked at him and then at the boys. She had a pretty good idea as to what Jack had in mind. Both boys had their hair down to their shoulders and they were very proud of it. She hurried into the house to fetch her sewing scissors. She came back out and handed it to Jack.

"Miss Katrina, come here." Jack said gently to the young girl. She slowly walked towards him and her hand shook when he handed her the scissors. "On yer knees whelps."

The boys complied with him. Jack positioned Katrina so that she was standing behind Timothy. He reached out and held Timothy's long hair in his hands. "Cut it."

"Cut it?" she questioned him with wide eyes. "But Captain Jack….."

"Cut it Katrina." he said again. She slowly raised up her hand with the scissors and began to cut. Timothy lowered his head as he felt the hair being cut. He had loved his hair and he felt very shameful in what they had done to Katrina. When she was done, Jack moved to stand behind JJ. He lifted JJ's hair in his hand. "Now JJ."

Katrina looked at JJ. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew if he put up any argument, his punishment would be more severe. That was one thing that he had learned from being aboard the Pearl with his Da. You take your punishment, no matter what it was. "Cut it Kat." he said.

Katrina moved towards JJ and slowly began to cut. Tears falling from her eyes as she did. "I'm sorry JJ." she said in a whisper. When she was done, she handed Jack back the scissors and ran back to her mother.

"Stand up." Jack said sternly and the boys complied. He walked over to Madeline and handed her back the scissors. He walked over and stood in front of the two boys and crossed his arms. "Ye are both lucky I don't flog you. But I won't. And I think that if yer mum's had punished you both, ye certainly wouldn't be able to sit down for a week." Neither boy looked at him. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" he yelled. They both looked up at him.

"Ye never disrespect a lady. Even a small one." he said looking at Katrina and smiling who smiled back through her tears. "Now ye will both apologize, sincerely to her. Do ye understand?"

"Aye Da." JJ said quietly.

"Aye Captain Sparrow." Timothy said in agreement.

"When ye are done apologizing, ye will both make yer way to the Pearl and I want the decks polished until they are shining. Savvy?" Jack said.

"Savvy." the boys said in unison.

"Then when ye are finished, ye will go to Captain Maddy's ship and do the same. If they aren't up to inspection, ye will do them again. Are we understood boys?" Jack asked sternly.

"Aye." they both said.

"Well, what are ye waiting for?" Jack asked. Together the two boys turned and hurried to the docks. Jack could hear them grumbling. "And if I hear any more grumbling, ye will both clean yer mum's houses."

As the boys ran, JJ pushed Timothy. He was angry because it was Timothy's idea to cut Katrina's hair.

Jack shook his head and laughed at their antics. To be that young again he thought. He turned back to the ladies and walked to Katrina.

"No worries love. They got what they deserved." he said kissing her small hand. "Ye are still the prettiest lass on the island."

"What about Captain Maddy?" Katrina asked.

Jack glanced over at Madeline and winked before looking back at Katrina. "Well, if I wasn't marrying her, I'd marry you." he kissed her cheek before standing up.

"Thank you Jack." Camille said quietly. "It has been so hard since his father passed away. He doesn't listen to me."

Jack smiled at her. "It's alright Camille. I was young and unruly once." he looked at Madeline as he heard her trying to keep from laughing. "He'll straighten out."

Camille nodded. "Come along Kat. Let's go work on your dress for the wedding." she said to her daughter. Katrina waved at Jack as she left.

Jack slowly walked towards Madeline with a smirk on his face. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Are ye saying I'm unruly love?"

Madeline smiled at him. "You? Unruly Jack."

Jack began to tickle her and she squealed with laughter. "Ye best be watching out there minx, I'll show ye how unruly I can be." he said laughing.

JJ glared at his friend as they polished the deck of the Black Pearl. "Why'd ye have such a stupid idea anyway."

"She's just a dumb girl." Timothy said in frustration.

"It was still a mean thing to do." JJ said as they continued their task. He looked up when he saw Mr. Gibbs sitting there watching him.

"I see yer da had to send a watchdog." Timothy said meanly.

"Shut up Timothy, ye may be my best friend, but ye are so mean. She just wanted to play with us." JJ said.

"But she's my sister. Ye aren't supposed to want to play with yer sister." Timothy said, stopping what he was doing.

"Knock it off Tim! Ye know damn well that none of the other girls on this island will play with her. We are the only friends that she has." JJ yelled at his friend.

"I don't care JJ. It's not my fault she doesn't have any friends. All she ever wants to do is be around us. She's not a boy." Timothy threw down his mop and spun on his heel. He was about to storm off the ship, but Mr. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him.

"Going somewhere whelp?" he asked.

"No sir." Timothy said picking his mop back up. He glared at JJ.

"Look Tim, let's just get this done and get it over with." JJ said to his friend. "I don't like it anymore than you do." he said running his hand through his now short hair.

"Aye JJ." Timothy said in an angry voice.

The wedding was in two days. Jack could see the stress in Madeline's face. After dinner he took her hand and led her away from the house.

"Come love."

"Jack, I've got things to do." She protested.

Jack didn't relent but held tight to her hand. He led her towards the caves where he had a bonfire burning and a blanket laid out. "Maddy, sit." he said gently.

Madeline sat down and Jack sat down behind her, pulling her close to him. He gently rubbed her arm as they sat there together. She sighed heavily.

"Isn't this nice?" he asked kissing her head.

"Aye Jack." she said snuggling closer to him.

"Ye need to stop fretting Maddy. Everything is going to run smoothly." he said.

"I know Jack, I just want everything to be….."

"Perfect. Aye, I know." Jack said with a small laugh. "How many times do I need to tell ye it doesn't have to be perfect. I'm not."

Madeline sat up and smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. "I know Jack." Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Jack caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Will ye do something for me on our wedding day?" he asked.

"Anything Jack. Ye know that." she said.

Jack reached out and took a hold of her hair in his hands. "Ye know how much I love your hair."

"Aye."

"Wear it up for the wedding. I want to be the one to take it down on our wedding night." he said with a sensual look in his eyes. "I want to watch it fall over your bare shoulders. I want to run my hands through it that night. I want to feel it on my body." he said as his fingers moved to trace her parted lips.

Madeline could feel her breath shorten. "Aye Jack." she said in a whisper as his lips covered hers.

Jack lost himself in her kiss. He loved her so much. Madeline slowly pulled away and caressed his cheek.

"I'll be right back." she said.

"Where are ye going?" he asked watching as she stood up.

"I have a wedding gift for you." she said and hurried to the house. Madeline opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a velvet bag and hurried back to Jack. She sat down so she was facing him and smiled. She opened the velvet pouch and let a gold chain fall into her hands. She held it up. "I've had this for a long time. Pamela gave it to me and I really had no use for it. Until now." she said looking deep into his eyes.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Very curious.

Madeline held it up so he could see it in the firelight. It was a gold chain with a medallion on it. "My mother gave it to me a few years ago. She said that I was wearing it when Barbossa stole me off the ship. She figured it belonged to my real father. She said that I should have it." she leaned forward and slipped it over Jack's head. She reached for it and opened up the medallion.

"It's also a locket. I had two miniature portraits done for you of me and JJ. That way when ye go out to sea, ye will always have us with you." she said quietly with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Jack lifted her face. "Ye are always with me Maddy. In my heart." he said kissing her. "And I'm not always going to leave ye behind." he said with a smile

Madeline smiled at him. "Aye Jack." she whispered.

Jack closed the medallion and looked at the front of it. He ran his finger over the engraving. There was some sort of family crest with an eagle on it. "Do ye know what this means?" he asked.

"No. I'm figuring it is a family crest."

"An eagle."

"Aye, an eagle."

"An eagle and a sparrow." he said reaching out to her. Madeline leaned into him. He pulled her close and lowered her to the blanket. His lips covering hers in a passionate kiss. Madeline wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to get as close to him as possible. She could feel the hardness of his arousal on her stomach and it inflamed her own passion.

"Love me Jack." she murmured against his lips.


	48. Chapter 48

****

Chapter 48

The morning of the wedding dawned. Madeline stretched and reached for Jack. She found an empty space. When she rolled over, she was greeted with a rose on his pillow. She picked it up and smelled it. She got out of bed and pulled on a robe. "Jack?" she called out searching for him.

Madeline made her way to the kitchen. On the table were more roses and two long jewelry boxes and an envelope with her name on. She smelled the roses in the vase and picked up the envelope. She opened it and pulled out the note.

__

Good morning Minx,

I hope that you slept well. As you can see I'm not there. But I'm thinking about you.

Your wedding presents are in these two boxes. Inside are gifts, as rare and as precious as you. It would please me if you would wear them today.

I love you Maddy. I'll be waiting for you on the beach.

Love Always,

Jack

Madeline smiled and set the note down. She opened the bigger of the two boxes and found inside a strand of black pearls. Tahitian Black pearls were very rare. Her smile grew wider as she held them in her hands. Remembering back to the time that she and Jack had gone to Tahiti and she fell in love with them the first time she saw some. But the vendor that they had seen them at, had sold the last strand.

She would have Camille string them in her hair. She opened the other box and found a choker of black pearls with a diamond clasp. "Oh Jack." she said out loud. She hurried to the bathroom and placed them around her neck. They were incredibly beautiful. She slowly ran her hand over them. A wicked smile played on her lips. She would wear them later that night when they were alone.

Without removing the necklace, she went back to the kitchen and made herself something to eat. It was several hours to the wedding and Madeline was nervous. She had never expected to come to this step with Jack. She looked out the window towards the small harbor and smiled as she looked at the Black Pearl. She loved Jack so much.

The hours seemed to drag by as she waited for Camille, Elizabeth and Pamela to come and help her dress. She took a bath, read a book, stared out the window. She had seen Jack playing with JJ on the beach. And laughed when he and Will threw JJ into the ocean.

Finally, Camille and the others arrived. They were already dressed in their finest. They helped Madeline into her dress. It was off the shoulder with a full skirt. It had a very low cut front and the corset pushed her breasts up to almost an indecency.

Camille wove the black pearls into the mass of Madeline's hair. She had curled it and braided it in different spots and the pearls glistened in the light. Her bouquet would be the roses that Jack had left on the kitchen table.

She turned to her family. "Well. Do I look alright?" she asked as she looked down at her dress.

Camille, Elizabeth and Pamela all smiled at her and shook their heads yes. Pamela came forward and hugged her tight. "You, Madeline, look stunning. I've never seen you look more beautiful."

"You are going to knock Jack off of his boots." Elizabeth said with a wink.

"Then I'll probably kill him later. You should see the nightgown I have." Madeline said with a giggle.

"Do you want us to walk with you?" Camille asked.

"No." Madeline said. "I go to Jack on my own." she said with a smile. The others hugged and kissed her once again and left to join the others.

Madeline took a deep breath and looked out the window. The sun was setting. It was time.

Jack stood with Will and JJ waiting for Madeline. The island inhabitants were gathered around waiting as well. Jack had never been more nervous in his life. He didn't know why, he loved Maddy, but this was something he had never done before in his life and it scared him. Of course, he would never admit it to anyone. He glanced over and saw Gibbs smirking at him.

"Something you wanted to say Gibbs?" he asked.

"Nothing at all Jack." Gibbs said with a large smile.

The crowd began to murmur and when Jack looked up, he saw Madeline. His Maddy. He smiled when he saw her. She looked incredibly beautiful. He saw the pearls at her neck and his smile widened. He wondered where the other strand was, but as she approached him, he could see bits of them in her hair. He couldn't wait until later. He reached for her and saw that her hands were shaking.

"'Ello love." he said gently to her. "Why are ye shaking?"

Madeline smiled at him. He looked so incredibly handsome. She saw that he had on the leather breeches he had worn to Michael and Sierra's wedding. A crisp white shirt and his red bandana.

Jack leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Da, aren't ye supposed to wait to do that?" JJ asked.

Jack winked. "Couldn't resist mate." he turned back to Madeline and squeezed her hands. "You look beautiful minx."

Madeline felt herself blush. "Thank you for the presents Jack." she said her hand moving to the pearls.

"I knew they would be perfect." he said still smiling.

The priest cleared his throat. "Are we ready?"

Madeline giggle and Jack laughed, along with everyone else. "Aye." Jack said.

A few hours later, Madeline stood aback from the dancing crowd, drinking her rum. She watched as everyone danced, drank and had a good time. She smiled when she saw Jack. He was dancing with Katrina whose smile was as wide as the ocean. Jack caught her eye and winked.

The music ended and Jack bent and kissed Katrina's cheek and sauntered over to his wife. He could still hardly believe it. He stood in front of her and took the glass of rum out of her hands and swallowed down the contents.

"That was mine." she said, trying to scold him.

Jack set the glass down and pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. The fragrent taste of rum lingering in their mouths. "And this is mine." he growled against her lips.

Madeline giggled and clung to him. She could feel the hardness of his body and her heart began to race. She looked up at him, love shining in her eyes. "Aye, I am yours Jack Sparrow. Forever." she said in a whisper.

Jack didn't relinquish his hold on her. "Shall we make our leave m'lady?"

"And just what do ye plan on doing to me Captain?" she asked, pretending to be afraid.

"I plan on ravishing you until ye can't walk." Jack said as his eyes trailed down to her breasts.

"Well, in that case. I say it's past time that we made our leave." Madeline said as she pressed her hands to his chest. Letting them linger.

Jack growled and reached for her hand. As he led her through the crowd, he called out to Gibbs, Will and the others. A cheer went up as they made their way.

They walked to the docks and to the Black Pearl. They went on board and Jack kissed Madeline passionately.

"Go to JJ's cabin. Your things are there." he said. "When ye hear the others leave, come to my cabin." he said seductively. "Remember, don't take your hair down."

"Aye Jack." Madeline said and picked up her skirts. As she was in JJ's cabin changing, she felt the Pearl move. She changed out of her dress and pulled out the nightgown she had. It was silk and lace. Pink. Jack had said that he loved her in pink. The lace, what there was of it, covered her breasts and the silk was in the skirt of the gown. It had a slit on each side, revealing a slender smooth leg.

Madeline could hear the congratulation shouts of the others as they rowed back to shore. She opened the door and made her way to Jack's cabin. She could hear him moving about inside and she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jack said.

As the door opened, he felt the glass in his hand slip to the floor. "Good God Maddy, are ye trying to kill me on our wedding night?"


	49. Chapter 49

****

Chapter 49

Madeline smiled sheepishly at him as she shut the door behind her and leaned against it. "Now why would I want to do something so stupid as that."

Jack bent down and picked up the glass. Her gown was beyond words. She looked incredibly seductive. Shadows played on the walls from the candles scattered about the cabin adding ambiance to the room. He slowly moved towards her.

"Does everything meet with your approval Mrs. Sparrow?" he asked, placing his hands on either side of her head on the door.

Madeline didn't even look around the room. She had her eyes on one thing and one thing only. Jack. "Aye. It does." she whispered. Her entire body was tingling.

Jack looked deep into her eyes. He let one of his hands move down her face and to caress her throat slowly. His fingers tracing the pearls around her neck. He moved his hand downward, slowly, cupping her breast in his hand.

"Jack."

"Aye minx." he murmured as he lowered his lips to her throat. "I love you Maddy. So damn much." he moved his other hand to her other breast and with his thumbs, teased her nipples into hardened peaks. From the minute she had walked through the door, he had been hard.

Madeline felt the fire in her burn in her soul. The effect that this man had over her was overpowering. "I need you Jack. I need you so badly."

Jack pushed aside the lace that covered her breasts and moved his mouth to cover her erect nipple. "How badly?" he asked.

Madeline put her hands in his hair and held him to her chest as he slowly stroked her nipples with his tongue. "Oh God Jack!" she moaned.

Jack slowly pushed down the rest of her gown until it pooled around her ankles. She stood before him completely naked. He took her by the hand and led her to the bed and made her sit down in the middle of it. He watched her intently. Watched her breathing continue to quicken. He began to undress.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked.

Madeline moved to the end of the bed and sat up on her knees. Her hands reached for the buttons on his shirt. "Tell me." she said as she kissed his now bare chest.

Jack's hands went to her hair and began to remove the pins from it until it and the pearls tumbled to her back. He slowly removed the pearls and teasingly let them trail along her breasts. He gently pushed her back on the bed and removed his boots and his breeches. He sauntered towards her, naked.

Madeline bit her bottom lip.

Jack picked up the pearls and teasingly moved them along her body. His eyes met hers once again. "You have no idea how beautiful you are to me." he let the pearls fall to the floor and covered her body with his.

Madeline wrapped her arms around him and held her to him. "And you are beautiful to me Jack."

Jack kissed her with such a passion, he thought he would burst. His hand moved between them to the apex of curls between her thighs. He slid his finger inside of her wet folds.

"I cannot wait Maddy. I wanted to take this slowly tonight." he said urgently. "But the need that I feel for you this night is beyond anything I've imagined." he said as his lips covered hers once again.

Jack's words brought tears to Madeline's eyes. She deepened the kiss and opened her legs for him. "Fill me Jack. Please." she begged through kisses.

Jack positioned himself between her legs and swiftly entered her. Pushing as deep as possible. He felt as if he couldn't get deep enough. "Maddy." he moaned.

Madeline wrapped her legs around his waist. Granting him even further access. Their hips moved together. Their lips barely leaving the others.

Jack held her tightly to him. Never wanting to let go. "Mine. Forever."

"Oh Jack!" Madeline cried out. "Yes! Forever!"

Jack could hold back no longer, and filled her with his seed. Madeline arched up off of the bed as she felt him fill her. Her climax meeting his. He roared her name off of his lips. "Maddy!"

They clung to each other. Neither one wanting to let go of the other. Jack slowly eased off of her but pulled her to him. Madeline reached for his hand and held it tightly in her own. He looked down at her and gently wiped her tears away.

"Why the tears love?" he asked, bending down to kiss her wet cheeks.

Madeline smiled. "I'm so happy Jack. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that we would be together. Married."

Jack smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. "It's amazing what life will bring you Maddy."

They sat on the deck of the Black Pearl. Looking up at the stars. Jack held Madeline close to him under the blankets. They were both naked. Since it was only the two of them, there was no need to be modest.

Madeline looked up just as a shooting star fell. "Jack look!" she said pointing. She turned her head to look at him and he kissed her. "Did you see it?" she asked.

"Aye. I did." he said smiling.

"Did you make a wish?"

"It already came true." he said reaching to caress her breast in his hand.

Madeline moaned in pleasure. "Take me to the stars Jack. Show me heaven."

Jack turned and lowered her to the deck of the massive ship and covered her body once again with his. "You are my heaven."


	50. Chapter 50

****

Chapter 50

"You are so very wicked Captain Sparrow." Madeline said as she straddled her husband's hips. She leaned down and kissed him. Giggling as he gripped her hips and put her on her back underneath him.

"Aye, that I am Mrs. Sparrow." he said smiling as he lowered his lips to hers.

Madeline reached down between them with her hand and grabbed a hold of his growing erection. She began to stroke him.

"Who's the wicked one now?" he asked and pushed her legs apart and thrusting inside of her.

They were sailing to Singapore. Jack had promised to take her and JJ long ago and she finally convinced him. They had left Angel's Heart two days prior and had hardly left their cabin. Jack told her he was feeling in the honeymoon stage of their marriage again and Madeline told him that he never seemed to leave it.

During the years of their marriage, Jack had sailed many times. Sometimes alone and sometimes with Maddy and JJ. And sometimes during those solo voyages, he would stray. When he returned to Madeline, guilt ate at him and he would bring her presents, hoping to appease her anger. The first time it happened, she was angry. But then she knew she couldn't change him. She had told him not to change who he was. He was a pirate. She told him that she knew his heart was true to her and she couldn't blame him for being true to himself. Each time he would return to her, he would love her until she could barely move.

On one of their trips together. They left JJ on Angel's Heart and sailed to India. Jack had a friend that had married a maharaja's daughter. And had his own harem. When they arrived at the palace, they began teachings in the ancient art of the Kama Sutra. Their love for each other grew as they learned to love each other deeper with not only their bodies, but with their hearts as well.

JJ was now 18 and a man in his own right. But he continued to choose to sail with his father. Timothy sailed with them many times. Leaving his mother heartbroken, but she knew as well as Madeline did, both he and JJ were pirates. That was what they had chosen to be.

Pamela married Daniel Taylor and he retired from sea life. Building her a grand house on Angel's Heart. They would return to Port Royal so she could visit her brother and Elizabeth and Will. Governor Swann never asked where she went when she left, as long as she was happy.

Will and Elizabeth had two children, a boy and a girl, and came to visit Angel's Heart several times a year.

No one mentioned James Norrington.

Jack made love to Madeline again and then pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much Maddy." he said gently.

"And I love you Jack. My pirate." she said sighing. She glanced upward when she heard the thunder of boots and shouts of alarm above them. She looked at Jack. "Wonder what's happening?"

Jack sat up and began to dress hurriedly. "I don't know." he said. Madeline got out of bed and began to dress herself. Together they made their way to the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Oh my God." Madeline said as she saw the British warship fastly approaching. "JJ!" she yelled up to the crow's nest, knowing he was on watch.

"It's the Dauntless."

Madeline's eyes flew to Jack. "Go back to the cabin Maddy." he said sternly.

"No Jack. I will not let you fight alone." she said just as firmly. "You've always had my vow, we fight together."

"Not this time. Maddy, please." Jack said pleading with her.

"Jack." she said looking deep into his eyes. She glanced over and saw the Dauntless close to them. She looked back at Jack. "Now is not the time to argue. Ye need me. I can fight."

He grabbed her and kissed her hard. "Be careful." Madeline nodded and took off running to help secure the cannons. Jack watched as the Dauntless prepared to fire upon the Pearl.

The cannons from both ships fired upon each other when they were parallel to each other. Pirates and soldiers alike swung across to the ships. Swords drawn.

Jack fought with a marine. He tried to keep an eye on Maddy, but he did not know where she had gone. He saw JJ firing a musket, taking down one of the marines.

Madeline was engaged in hand to hand battle with a marine who was only an inch or so taller than herself. Her hair had come loose from the queue she had tied in her hair. The marine swung his sword and sliced her arm. They both glanced down and saw blood start to ooze from the cut. Madeline came at him with full force and drove her sword into him, killing him. She turned and saw Jack engaged in his own battle.

Cannon fire was all around. Madeline looked across at the Dauntless and saw one of the senior officers begin to raise a pistol. She looked over at Jack who hadn't seen it and then she looked back. Her heart stopped when she saw who was holding the pistol. "James." she said in a whisper. Pure terror filled her as she saw him take aim. She knew exactly who he was aiming at. "No." she said out loud. She threw down her sword and took off in a run towards Jack.

"Jack!" Madeline yelled. As she ran, her eyes darted between James and Jack. It seemed as if her feet weren't moving fast enough. That she wasn't going to reach Jack in time. "Jack!" she screamed.

Admiral James Norrington sneered as he raised his pistol and prepared to fire at his nemesis. The man that had ruined his life. "You're mine now Sparrow." he hissed as he fired his pistol. As soon as he fired it, he saw a blaze of auburn hair running at Jack. "Oh God." he said as he saw Madeline standing with her back to Jack, protecting him.

Jack turned when he heard Maddy yell his name. And he stood there as she fell in front of him.


	51. Chapter 51

****

Chapter 51

Madeline felt the bullet hit her stomach. Her hands immediately went to where the burning sensation was. Her eyes met James' before she slowly spun around to face Jack and she fell to her knees. Blood began to pour from the wound. She looked at her hands and then up at Jack.

Jack literally jumped to her. He took her in his arms. "Maddy. Oh God, what did ye do love?"

James held the smoking pistol in his hand. He looked at it and threw it in the ocean. "Cease fire! Cease fire!" he yelled. Cannons and pistols stopped firing from both ships. Silence was all around.

Madeline coughed and looked up at Jack. His hands covered hers, trying to stop the blood. "Jack, it won't stop." she said. "It hurts."

Jack fought back tears. He watched as her once white shirt was now stained with the crimson color of blood. He could feel the wet stickiness of it as it covered both of their hands. "I know love. Why did ye have to be so bloody stubborn. Ye should've stayed in the cabin." he said scolding her. He could see her color pale.

"Someone get me some bandages!" he yelled to no one in particular. He glanced up and saw Gibbs standing there, surrounded by the rest of the crew.

JJ stood with Anna Maria, her arm holding him. He swallowed hard when he saw Gibbs shake his head. Knowing exactly what he was thinking. Maddy wasn't going to make it.

"I saved you Jack. I couldn't let him kill you." she said in a hoarse voice.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"James." she said. Jack glanced up and looked over at the Dauntless. James Norrington stood there. Watching.

"Oh Maddy." he said kissing her forehead. "Aye, ye saved me, just like the first time we met." he said.

Madeline smiled weakly. "Aye Jack. Just like in the tavern." she said. She looked down and saw the blood. She could feel herself weaken. "Oh God, I'm dying."

"No love. We'll get you home to Angel's Heart. Get you patched up. You'll be fine." Jack said, trying to be reassuring.

Madeline reached up and touched his cheek. "Ye are a terrible liar Jack Sparrow." she said with a small smile.

Jack pulled her more tightly into his embrace. He wasn't ready to let go. He wasn't ready to say good-bye. He looked over at JJ who cried silent tears.

"Where's JJ?" she asked. "Where is our son?" JJ came rushing over and knelt next to his parents.

"Mummy." he said taking her hand and squeezing it. "I'm right here."

Madeline looked at her son. So like his father in every way. She smiled at him. "Take care of your Da. Give him lots of grandbabies. Especially little girls." she said squeezing his hand. "Let him spoil them." Her eyes filled with tears, knowing she would never see JJ's children.

"Mr. Gibbs." she said in a slow breath.

"Aye ma'am." Gibbs said kneeling down. Sadness filling his heart.

"Take care of Jack. Please." she pleaded.

"Aye ma'am." he said standing back up. He reached down for JJ who shrugged him off.

Madeline let go of JJ's hand and took a hold of Jack. She inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath which was now becoming very shallow. "Oh Jack, it wasn't supposed to end like this." she said as her tears continued to fall. She could tell Jack was fighting his own tears.

"You broke your promise." Jack said gently. Brushing her hair away from her face. "You promised you would never leave me." he said and kissed her paling lips.

"I'm sorry Jack." she said crying. "I owe you a shilling." she said with a small laugh. She clutched his hands. "We were supposed to grow old, sail away into the sunset."

"Aye. I know love. I know." he said in a mere whisper for her ears only. He kissed her again. Madeline closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "No, not yet Maddy." Jack pleaded.

She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his brown eyes. "Remember India Jack?" she asked.

"Aye. I remember." he said, unable to fight his tears. "I remember every touch. Every caress. Every kiss." he whispered.

"Kiss me Jack. Kiss me one last time." she said.

Jack bent his lips to hers and took a taste of her for what would be the last time. Madeline put every remaining ounce of strength into the kiss. She clutched at him. Not ever wanting to let go. But she did. Her last breath leaving her.

Jack felt her body go slack. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her face. Her once shining eyes now stared blankly at him. "Maddy. No. You promised." he whispered. Brushing her hair away from her face. He kissed her now still lips again before pulling her against him and sobbing silently. "You promised." he whispered. Knowing she could no longer hear him.

JJ buried his face in his hands, knowing his mother was gone.

Jack reached up and gently closed Maddy's eyes. He slowly stood, still holding her in his arms. "Mr. Clark." he called to his quartermaster.

"Aye Captain."

"Will ye and Mr. Cotton please find something aboard this ship to build my wife a coffin. I'm sure there is something you can use."

"Aye." Mr. Clark said and hurried away.

"Jack, we should bury her at sea." Gibbs said. "She was a captain too."

Jack slowly turned to his first mate. "I am taking my wife home Gibbs. I will put her next to our daughter where she belongs. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked sternly.

"No Captain." Gibbs said, regretting his words. He turned to the other pirates. "Set course for Angel's Heart."

Jack gathered Maddy close to him and was about to turn to take her to their cabin so he could clean the blood from her body. But instead turned towards the Dauntless. He stared at James Norrington, not saying a word.

James Norrington fell to his knees as Jack Sparrow faced him, holding the only woman he had loved with all of his heart and soul. And he had killed her. Killed her because of his hatred for the pirate that had stolen her heart.

Jack turned away from the Dauntless and moved towards the stairs. He saw JJ still on his knees, crying. "JJ. Keep to your watch." he said.

JJ looked up at his father. Tears still in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Jack, he just lost his mother for God's sakes. Give him time to grieve." Gibbs said moving to stand next to JJ.

Jack turned. "Am I or am I not still captain of this ship?" he asked sternly.

"Aye ye are." Gibbs said.

"Then follow orders." Jack snapped. He watched as JJ slowly stood. Wiping his face with the back of his hand. He turned and scurried up to the crow's nest. Once there, where no one could see him. He sobbed.


	52. Chapter 52

****

Chapter 52

Jack turned to Anna Maria. "Would you please bring some water and washcloths" he asked.

"Aye captain." she said wiping her own tears from her face.

Jack walked back to their cabin. He laid her gently on the bed where they had made love not two hours earlier. He looked at her now still face and felt his eyes well with tears once again. He had to hold her again and he reached down, pulling her body to him. "Oh Maddy." he sobbed. "Why? God why?" he practically shouted.

Anna Maria stood in the doorway watching Jack. Her heart ached for him. Throughout the years, she and Maddy had become very close friends and it hurt her knowing that Maddy was now dead. "Jack." she said in a quiet voice.

Jack laid Maddy back down when he heard Anna Maria. "Will ye please help me?" he asked.

"Aye Jack." she said shutting the door behind her. She brought a large basin filled with water and moved to the other side of the bed.

Together they began to pull of Maddy's bloodstained clothes and then clean the blood from her body. Jack removed her wedding rings and put them on the chain around his neck that held the eagle locket she had given him for a wedding present. The locket was now stained with blood. Jack vowed silently never to remove it.

When Maddy's body was clean, Jack gently pulled a sheet over her body, but not covering her head. Anna Maria sat on her knees holding a bloody rag in her hand. Jack turned and walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled out a dress. It was his favorite. Her pink satin dress.

"She would always put this on when I would get angry." he said quietly and with a sad smile.

"I know." Anna Maria said. She stood and walked over to Jack and took the dress out of his hands. "I'll help you get it on her."

Jack merely nodded. Together they redressed Maddy. Jack put on the black pearl choker necklace he had given to her on their wedding day.

Anna Maria looked at him. "She loved you Jack." she said gently.

Jack took Maddy's hand and kissed it. He let go of her hand and pulled up a chair from his desk next to the bed and sat there. Looking at her. There was little to no emotion on his face. He felt numb. And anger.

"If you need anything Jack, don't hesitate to ask." Anna Maria said before leaving the cabin.

A few hours later Mr. Clark and Mr. Cotton gently knocked on the door. They had finished the coffin for Maddy. They had done a beautiful job with what wood they had and in such a short time. They carried it inside the cabin and set it gently on the floor. Jack glanced over at them as they stood there. Saw the coffin sitting there. He stood up and reached down to pick Maddy up in his arms. Mr. Clark moved forward to help him, but Cotton held up his arm to stop him and shook his head. He knew this is something that Jack wanted to do alone.

Jack placed her inside and folded her hands on her stomach. He looked around for her sword and placed it in the coffin next to her and stepped back. Mr. Cotton and Mr. Clark moved to put the lid on.

"No!" Jack said sternly. "Not yet. We'll place her in the hold where it's cooler and then when we reach Angel's Heart, the cover goes on."

Mr. Clark and Mr. Cotton merely nodded. They didn't know what to say. Jack moved to take one of the handles on the side and together the three of them lifted her up. Slowly walking towards the hold. As they made their way, no one spoke as they passed them. When they reached the hold. They secured the coffin with ropes and Mr. Cotton and Mr. Clark slipped away silently.

Jack stood there, looking at his wife. They had had many problems in the past, but he would never change any of it. He told her she had been a real pirate because she had stolen his heart. He bent and kissed her cool lips. "I'll be back love." he whispered. He turned and saw Gibbs standing there.

"Are ye alright Jack?"

"I'll be fine." He said sternly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to navigate." he said as he moved past his first mate.

"Jack, ye should rest. This has been very trying for you." Gibbs said as he glanced at the coffin.

Jack turned to Gibbs and smiled sadly. "Think I could use a drink and then the only thing I want to feel is the wind in my face and the smell of the sea in my head. Maddy would not expect anything less of me."

"Aye captain." Gibbs said sadly. Knowing that Jack was right. "JJ is still up in the crow's nest." he said as Jack made his way towards the stairs.

"And that is where he will stay until his watch is over." Jack said not looking back. "He is still a member of this crew and he has a job to do."

"Aye Jack." Gibbs said moving towards the coffin. He looked down at Maddy once Jack had left. "Oh Maddy." he said out loud sadly.

Jack made his way back to his cabin. Going to his desk he reached for the bottle of rum that sat there. He uncorked it and took a drink. Letting it linger in his mouth before swallowing it slowly. He glanced over at the bed. Maddy's blood on the sheets. On the clothes that she had on lay at the foot of the bed. Jack walked over to it and stared at it. He reached down with one hand and lifted the sheet. Looking at it. Remembering Maddy lying on it underneath him. Making love to her. He let the sheet drop and threw the bottle of rum against the wall. It crashed into tiny pieces. He had seen the pain in James Norrington's face, but Jack would never forgive him for killing Maddy. Turning on his heel, he left the cabin and made his way to the deck.

The crew walked on eggshells around him. They were all saddened by Maddy's death and they could see the stern look on their captain's face. They knew better than to speak to him.

Jack gripped the wheel of his dark beauty firmly. She calmed him, steadied him, gave him the strength and kept him focused on what he needed to do. It was all he could do to keep from throwing something else. He glanced up at the crow's nest and wondered if his son was still up there.

"Timothy." he called out.

Timothy came running. He had been on many journey's with Jack, despite his mother's unwillingness to let him go.

"Aye Captain."

"Run up the skull and crossbones. Half mast." Jack said sternly. His flag would fly in honor of Maddy.

"Aye Captain." Tim said and scurried off. As he unfurled it, Gibbs came to help him.

"I'll help you son." he said and together they raised the flag.

Jack watched the flag whip in the wind and then turned his eyes back to the sea. You'll be home soon Maddy he thought. As with Angel, he would grieve for Maddy in private. He was a captain. A pirate. He needed to stay focused on that.


	53. Chapter 53

****

Chapter 53

Admiral James Norrington locked himself in his quarters aboard the Dauntless. He had put Gillette in charge. He ripped off his wig and threw it across the room and then pulled off his uniform.

He sank to the floor and sobbed. Sobbed for the woman he had loved and lost. Forever. He would never forgive himself for the injustice he had committed. He had murdered the only thing that ever truly mattered to him. His jealousy and rage over Jack Sparrow had killed Madeline.

He spent the remainder of the voyage back to Port Royal locked in his quarters with a bottle of brandy in one hand and a pistol in the other. He wanted to kill himself. The pain of what he did was too great.

On the third day, Gillette knocked on the door letting him know that they would soon be arriving back in Port Royal. James threw the bottle across the room and the pistol on his bed. He washed up and shaved and then redressed in his uniform.

"Will, answer the door." Elizabeth yelled to her husband as she cradled a baby on her hip. "Jack William Turner, stop putting mud in your sister's hair." she yelled.

Will came out of his study to see his wife wrestling with the baby and trying to pull apart their other two children. He smiled at her and pulled his children apart. "Scram and clean up." they went running. And he went to answer the door.

"Admiral." Will said in surprise. "Thought you were on your way to Hong Kong." Will looked at James Norrington and knew something was terribly wrong. "What's happened?"

Elizabeth could hear Will speaking, but heard no response from the admiral. She slowly approached the open door. "What is it. What's wrong?" she looked at Will who was still looking at James.

James sighed heavily and removed his hat. "It is with deep regret and extreme grief that I bring you news of your cousin's death."

Elizabeth reached for Will's arm and he immediately pulled her into his arms.

"What?" she asked. Not wanting to believe it. "Maddy's dead?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm very sorry." James said lowering his head, fighting the tears that threatened.

Will continued to hold Elizabeth as she cried. A maid came to take the baby from her. "How do you know she's dead?" he asked.

James Norrington raised his head and couldn't fight his sorrow and tears any longer. "I killed her."

Elizabeth felt her knees weaken and thanked Will silently as he held her up.

"You killed her!" Will shouted. "What in the bloody hell do you mean you killed her?"

"We intercepted the Black Pearl and attacked." he said in deep regret. "She jumped in front of Sparrow, saving his life and sacrificing her own."

Elizabeth let go of Will and began to beat James with her fists. "I hate you! I hate you!" she yelled at him. Will pulled her back into his arms and held her as she sobbed.

"You'd best leave now, Admiral Norrington." Will said, pulling his wife back into the house and slamming the door.

Will picked Elizabeth up and carried her upstairs to their room where they both cried. They made plans to go to Angel's Heart as soon as possible.

James Norrington made his way to the governor's mansion and informed Governor Swann that his niece was dead and by his own hand. He also told the governor that he was resigning his commission and would be leaving Port Royal within the next few days. He could not live with the guilt of the pain that he had caused to so many people. He set sail for the colonies a short time later. Never to be heard from again.

For two days Jack steered the Black Pearl. Taking little time to rest or eat. A bottle of rum was never far away. During the times when he did rest, he would go and sit with Maddy's body. He had cut two long locks of her hair and braided them in with his own. He wanted to always have a part of her with him. He cut another two and placed them in his desk in his cabin.

Pamela, Camille, and Katrina sat on Pamela's porch talking. Katrina had just returned from France where she had been going to school. On one of their journey's Jack and Maddy had taken her there. Camille wanted her to go to the same school she did as a child. Katrina had been gone for close to four years and had blossomed into a beautiful woman.

Daniel Taylor slowly approached his wife and the others. "Ship coming." he said quietly.

Pamela looked at her husband with a quizzical look. "Daniel, what's wrong? Who is it?" she asked standing up and moving towards him.

"It's the Pearl."

"What are they doing back already?" Pamela wondered. "They are supposed to be going to Singapore." she looked at Camille and Katrina who now had very worried looks on their faces.

"The flag is flying at half mast." Daniel said reaching for Pamela's hand. Camille gasped loudly. "Come, let us go and wait for them at the docks." he said.

Together the four of them went to the docks. As they watched the Black Pearl approach and dock, they could see the somber looks on the faces of the pirates. Pamela squeezed Daniel's hand tightly as she did not know what was going on.

"Maman?" Katrina questioned her mother.

"I do not know." Camille said.

Jack could see Pamela standing on the dock with Daniel. Telling her about Maddy was going to be very difficult. They had grown so close over the years. Forming a true mother-daughter bond. He turned to Gibbs. "Give me a few minutes so that I may tell her. And then I will help you bring Maddy up." he said and began to make his way down the gangplank.

Pamela released Daniel's hand when she saw Jack. She could see the solemn look on his face as she approached him. "Jack? What's wrong? Why are you back already."

Jack stopped in front of his mother-in-law and reached for her hands. "Pamela, " he began. "There is no easy way to say this."

"Is it JJ? Where's Madeline?" she asked glancing over his shoulder. When he didn't respond right away, she felt as if something left her. "Oh God, it's Madeline isn't it."

"Aye." Jack said. "She's dead Pamela. I'm sorry."

Pamela clung to his arms, trying to keep a hold of her emotions. "Who Jack? Who would kill my baby?" she asked as tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh Jack, oh God. No." she sobbed.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. There was nothing more he could do.

"Oh Jack, she was so beautiful. So full of life. Who would want to kill her?" Pamela said looking up at him.

"She died saving me." he said.

"Saving you? I don't understand."

Jack took a deep breath. "She saw Norrington raise his pistol at me and put herself between me and the pistol."

Pamela swallowed the breath that she had been holding. "Where, where is she?" she asked, wondering if Jack had buried her at sea.

"She's in the hold. I wanted her to be next to our daughter. Where she should be." he said quietly. "I want the funeral tomorrow. At sunset. She loved the sunset."

Pamela nodded. "She did." she said in a whisper. "Is she ….."

"Mr. Clark and Cotton built her a coffin and she's prepared Pamela. There is nothing else to do for her." he said. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. He saw Gibbs, JJ, Timothy and a few others carrying the coffin.

Pamela saw them and went rushing over. She let her hand glide over Maddy's still face. "Oh Maddy." she looked up at JJ who looked just as stern as his father. She quickly brushed her tears, but they kept falling. "Please take her to my house. We can have a small wake for her before tomorrow." she said and watched as they took her daughter to her house.

Jack hung his head as they carried Maddy past him. "I'll be at the house." he said to Pamela and turned towards the house that he shared with Maddy when he was at Angel's Heart. He felt as if there were weights in his boots as he stepped up onto the porch. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. He found a bottle of rum and began to wander through the house. Going from room to room. Thinking about Maddy the entire time.

As he returned to the sitting room, he looked up over the fireplace and saw her portrait. He had persuaded her to have it done when they had taken a trip to Italy. He sat down on the couch. She was smiling, but a sly smile, as if she was hiding something. She had been wearing his favorite dress and her black pearls. He took a long swallow of rum and rested his head on the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and the tears began to fall. "Oh Maddy. I'm trying so hard to be strong." he said out loud. His eyes returned to the portrait. "You promised me." he said as his fingers moved to the locket medallion he wore. He looked down at it, now stained and dried with blood. Her rings also were stained with her blood. Jack kissed the rings and stood up, making his way to the bedroom. There he pulled off his boots and lay down on the bed. He clutched her pillow to him and fell into an exhausted sleep.

JJ watched as the crew settled his mother's coffin in his grandmother's house. He wrapped his arms around himself. Seeing her lying there was almost too much for him to take. He wondered if his Da would ever speak to him. He hadn't uttered one thing to him since right after his mother died. He was so angry, he wanted to kill Norrington. Not caring if he loved his mother or not. It was his shot that had killed her. He couldn't watch any longer. Tomorrow would be even harder when they buried her. He turned and left the house. He made his way to the hills.

Katrina watched JJ from a distance. Her heart ached for him. She had loved him since they were children. She wanted to comfort him. Help him with his pain. Her own heart ached. She had loved Madeline. Her mother and Madeline had been best friends and were like sisters. She glanced at her mother who was helping Pamela with preparing for the wake and the funeral. She knew where JJ was headed. A place that he and Timothy and she had made when they were children. It was a place where they sought refuge to avoid punishment.

"Maman, I'm going to check on JJ." she said and headed towards the door. Camille didn't answer her. She was too caught up in her own grief.

Katrina stopped at her mother's house and grabbed a few blankets and a bottle of rum and made her way to the hills.

JJ stood in the tree house and looked out the window at the ocean. His mind going back to the day his mother had died. He had seen her running towards his father. Heard her shouts to him and then he had seen Norrington take aim, killing her. He had watched in stunned silence as he held his own musket rifle, not being able to stop him. Guilt racked through him. He could've saved her. If he had, she might still be alive. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Mum." he said in a choked voice, burying his face in his hands and falling to his knees.

Katrina could hear his sobs. She had climbed the ladder to the tree house and put the blankets on the small mattress that was there. He must not have heard her because he didn't turn around. She moved to his side and knelt next to him. She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her embrace.

"JJ, I'm so sorry." she whispered.

JJ let Katrina hold him as he cried. After a few minutes, JJ lifted his head to see who was holding him. He hadn't even looked. "Kat?" he looked at her. Despite his grief, his heart slammed in his chest. She had become so beautiful.

Katrina smiled at him and brushed away his tears. "Aye JJ. I've come home." she said in a quiet voice.

JJ clung to her arms. "She's gone Kat. She's gone and I could've saved her."

"What do you mean JJ?"

JJ let go of her and sat with his back against the wall. "I saw her running. Running towards Da. Shouting at him." he said.

Katrina moved next to him. Sitting on her knees facing him. "What happened?" she asked.

"She saw Norrington preparing to shoot Da, and she ran in front of his shot." he said staring out into the space in front of him. JJ turned to look at her. "I could've saved her Kat. My musket was loaded and ready, and I stood there and just watch my mother be killed. It's my fault she's dead." he said pushing himself up to his feet. He moved to the opposite wall and punched it. Putting a hole through the wood and hurting his hand in the process.

Katrina was on her feet and by his side in an instant. She took his hands in hers, kissing the now sore one. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "It isn't your fault JJ." she said gently.

He tried to pull away, but JJ could feel the strength in her touch. "It is Kat. If I had been paying closer attention, I could've killed him before he hurt them." he said angrily. "It's my fault." he said again.

"JJ, it happened. There is nothing you could've done." Katrina said, trying to help to comfort him.

JJ sucked in a breath at the feel of her lips on his hand. He looked down at her hand holding his and brought it up towards his lips. He kissed her palm and then looked at her. "Why are ye here?"


	54. Chapter 54

****

Chapter 54

Katrina smiled at him. "Because I wanted to make sure that you were alright. And because I'm your…" her voice faltered slightly. "Your friend." she wanted to be more than a friend to him. She wanted his heart. She loved him.

"You've grown up since you went away." he said, smiling weakly at her.

Katrina felt herself blush and she averted her eyes. JJ reached under her chin and gently pulled her face back to look at him. "I mean that in a good way Kat." he said. "Or should I call you Katrina?"

"I'll always be your Kat." she said in a whisper, looking deep into his eyes.

JJ moved his hand to her cheek and cupped it gently. He lowered his lips towards her and covered hers. JJ had never felt anything so soft, he couldn't help himself. He was in so much pain and the feel of Katrina helped to ease it. He wound his hands in her blonde hair.

Katrina felt her heart soar. Her hands resting on JJ's chest. She had waited for this moment for what seemed like forever. Perhaps the time wasn't right, but this felt right. She leaned further into him, wanting more.

JJ felt Katrina's body against his. As he deepened the kiss, reality set in and he gently pushed her away. "Katrina, I'm sorry. I had no right to do that." he said, even though he could feel a fire burning in him.

Katrina looked at him, stunned. "Why are you apologizing JJ?"

"Because ye are my best friend. I took advantage." he said turning away from her to look out the other window. True, he was no innocent. But he was shaking.

Katrina bit her lip in frustration. Slowly she moved towards him and laced her fingers through his. "JJ."

He turned to look down at her. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. Sending a jolt through him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she put two fingers over his lips.

"I love you JJ Sparrow. I always have and I always will. Right now you are hurting very badly. Let me help take away some of that hurt." she pleaded with him.

"I don't want to hurt you." he said, knowing somehow that she was still a virgin. "You should keep that gift for the man you marry. The man you love." he said turning away from her again.

Katrina moved so that she was standing in front of him. Determination in her face. "JJ." she said softly. "You are the man that I love. It's my gift that I want to give to you."

"I can't make you any promises Kat."

"I'm not asking for any."

JJ took her face in his hands once again and kissed her deeply. She moaned in his mouth and that was all the further invitation he needed. The gentle kiss turned into a kiss of passion. Desire. Reckless abandonment. Their hands quickly undoing each other's clothes. When they were both naked, JJ gently lay her down on the mattress and looked at her.

"You are so beautiful Kat. Are ye sure about this?" he asked. Hoping she would say yes. His arousal too far gone to stop.

Katrina moved her hand down his muscled chest and nervously wrapped her hand around his erection. "Don't stop." she whispered.

JJ kissed and caressed every inch of her body. Lingering on her full breasts. She held his head to her chest. Combing through his brown locks. She could feel his arousal pressed against her curls. The feelings and sensations going through her body were ready to explode. She had never been with a man, but she knew what went on. And she knew that she wanted JJ inside of her.

"JJ, please." she moaned.

He kissed her again, his tongue teasing hers. He moved his hand between her legs and with two fingers, gently opened her. Her hips instinctively arched upwards. He slid first one and then another finger inside of her. He could feel her heat. Her wetness.

"Kat." he groaned in her ear. "Ye are so wet. I can't wait any longer." he positioned himself between her legs and placed the tip of his cock against that warm wet opening. He looked up at her and could see the passion in her face. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." he said as he slowly pushed inside of her.

Katrina felt him move inside of her. She felt the tearing of her virgin walls and her eyes pricked with tears from the pain. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, JJ was looking at her and he stopped moving. She looked down and saw that he was imbedded deep inside of her. The pain replaced by an aching throbbing sensation. She reached up for him and he bent down to kiss her once again.

"I'm sorry." he murmured against her lips.

Katrina kissed him. This time her tongue stroking his. JJ reached for her hips and began moving inside of her. Her wetness coating him, making him harder. Her hips moved in rhythm with his. She clutched at his arms. The pleasure was beyond anything she could imagine.

"Oh God JJ. Don't stop." she cried out.

"I won't." he said as his lips met hers once again. Together they moved. Each of them moaning with every touch.

Katrina felt her world begin to peak. A new sensation filling her. "JJ!" she yelled out his name as her orgasm took her over the edge.

JJ felt her go and he could not hold back any longer. He filled her with his seed. He hadn't planned on coming inside of her, but he couldn't help himself. "Oh Kat!" he cried out her name.

JJ collapsed on top of her. Their breathing fast and hard. Katrina stroked her fingers through his long hair. His head resting on her chest, placing kisses on her breasts. "Did I hurt you?"

"No JJ. You didn't hurt me." she said.

"Stay with me tonight. Please. I don't want to be alone." he asked in a hushed voice.

Katrina smiled. "For as long as you need me JJ. I won't leave your side."

They could hear the birds chirping and the rush of the ocean. And their racing hearts.

"He hasn't spoken to me since she died." JJ said moving off of her and pulling her in his arms.

"Your father needs time to grieve JJ."

"Aye, but he hasn't said anything Kat. After Mum died, he told me to return to my post. He offered no comfort whatsoever." JJ said sounding angry.

"Perhaps tomorrow JJ." Katrina said. "Try not to dwell on it JJ. Your Da loves you. He would never do anything intentionally to hurt you."

"I know." JJ said. He moved off of the mattress and went to the window. Night had fallen. Katrina walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Why don't you get some rest. I'm sure it's been a long few days." she said gently.

JJ turned to her. "Aye, it has been." he said and looked deep into her eyes which reflected the moonlight. "I don't know if I'm staying on Angel's Heart." he said in all truthfulness.

Katrina tried to hide her pain in that reality. He was a pirate. His life was at sea. But she had no regrets in what they had done. "I know. If tonight is all we have JJ, then so be it."

JJ kissed her and took her hand, leading her back to the makeshift bed. "I need you Kat."


	55. Chapter 55

****

Chapter 55

The next morning dawned and Jack awoke with a start. "Maddy?" he called out and then realized she wouldn't answer him. He was hoping it had all been a bad dream, but he knew it wasn't.

He knew he couldn't stay on Angel's Heart. At least not now. Too many memories. But he would take some of those memories with him. He got out of bed and washed up and went back to the bedroom. He took a chest that had been Maddy's and opened it and began to put things inside. When he moved the chest, he caught notice of a loose floor board. He pulled out a knife and lifted the wood up. He saw three large cloth sacks. Jack bent down and picked them up. They were filled with coins and jewels. The last one that he looked at had a piece of paper inside. He pulled it out and fell to the floor when he saw his name written on it. It was Maddy's handwriting. He slowly unfolded the paper and looked at the words.

__

Dearest Jack,

You once told me that for every 'I'm sorry' , I would owe you a shilling. I've been saving up. So these bags contain enough shillings for a lifetime.

I love you Captain Jack Sparrow.

Love Always,

Your Maddy

Jack smiled through his sadness and put the bags in the trunk, shutting the lid. He rested his hands on it and sighed heavily. He moved it into the sitting room and reached up to take the picture down. He placed it next to the trunk so they could be moved to the Pearl later.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. After Maddy's funeral, he would leave Angel's Heart the following morning at sunrise. Being there for right now would cause too much pain. He looked in JJ's room and saw that he wasn't there. He wondered where he was. He realized how cold he had been to his son. But he hoped that JJ realized that sometimes you have to put your duty before personal grief.

Jack left the house and found one of his crew members and instructed them to take the items from the house to his cabin. He then made the walk to Pamela's house. There were streams of people going in and coming out. Many of them stopped to give him their sympathies. Maddy had worked so hard to make the island inhabitable for so many people throughout the years and now it was.

Pamela and Daniel saw Jack walk into the house. She immediately went to him and pulled him into her arms for a hug.

"Jack." she said looking at him. "How are you?"

Jack smiled sadly. "As well as can be expected I guess. Looks like the whole island came to say good bye."

Pamela nodded and tried to fight her tears. She glanced over at Maddy's coffin and took a hold of Jack's hand. "She looks beautiful."

Jack swallowed hard as he looked over. "Aye. She does." He had seen many pirates die. Many men. But nothing had ever prepared him for the loss of someone so close to him.

"The priest will be here soon. So whenever you are ready Jack." she said gently.

"Has JJ been here yet?"

"No. I believe that Katrina is with him. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Jack nodded. "I'll be back in a little while Pamela." he said glancing back at Maddy once more. "Don't let them put the cover on yet."

Pamela nodded as Jack left her house. He headed towards the trail that led to where Angel was buried and where Maddy would lie in permanent rest as well. When Jack and Maddy were gone, Pamela made sure that the grave was kept neat.

Jack knelt down and brushed some leaves away from Angel's headstone. "Hello little one." he said. He looked at his hand which still held the scar from when he had visited Angel's grave the first time. "Well, ye probably know, but yer mama is going to come stay next to you." he said, his voice catching. "Take care of your mama Angel." he said and quickly stood up to leave. He made his way to the private pool where they had spent so many happy times. It would always remain a place of peace and tranquility for him.

JJ and Katrina walked hand in hand to his grandmother's house. Once on her porch, JJ stopped. "I don't know if I can do this." he said to her.

Katrina kissed him gently. "You can do this. I'll not leave your side JJ." she said. "You need to say good bye."

JJ squeezed her hand and together they went inside. There was no one around and they slowly approached the coffin. JJ looked at his mother as she lay there. Motionless. Still. "Oh mum." he said. "I'm so sorry." he began to cry and Katrina felt her own cheeks dampen with tears.

"I'll take care of Da. I'll try not to let him get into any trouble." he said quietly. He bent down and placed a kiss on his mother's forehead. He gasped as he felt how cold her skin was. "I love you mum." he turned and walked away. He couldn't bear looking at his mother lying there any longer. It hurt his heart too much.

Katrina followed after him. She slid her hand into his and gently squeezed it.

Jack made his way back to Pamela's house. He saw JJ leaving the house with a young woman. He smiled to himself when he saw who it was. He made his way inside and went to stand next to his wife. His eyes welled with tears. He couldn't hold them back. No matter how hard he tried.

"Oh Maddy. My minx." he said. "I'm going to miss you so bloody much." He looked up at the ceiling and the back at her, wiping his tears. "I can't stay here love. Please understand. There are just too many memories. Being on the Pearl isn't going to be any easier though. You are such a part of me love." He reached down and touched a finger to her cold cheek and then her lips. "I will never forget you and never will another hold my heart. That is yours forever." he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her still lips. "Good bye my love."

Jack straightened the sword next to her before he left. Will had made it for her as a birthday present one year. As he walked towards the door, he glanced back one last time to look at her face.

The mourners stood around Maddy's coffin. Listening as the priest said prayers over it.

Jack stood on one side and JJ on the other. Jack looked up and caught JJ's eye. He nodded at him and then went back to looking at the coffin. He could hear Pamela crying as well as Camille. But he didn't cry. His tears were shed. Jack knew there would be times where he would be caught off guard, but not today. He needed to remain strong.

Gibbs moved forward along with Cotton, Timothy and other members of the crew and together they lowered Maddy into the ground. Gibbs was fighting tears. Once the coffin was settled in the ground, Jack nodded at JJ and together they came foreword and took a handful of the earth and threw it on the coffin. Pamela did the same.

The island mourners began to file past the grave as workers began to fill in the hole. Jack stood back and watched. Every thud of dirt on the coffin was like a nail in his heart. He saw JJ still standing with Katrina. Tears streaming down his face. He saw Katrina whisper something to him and together they turned and left down the trail.

Jack approached the grave as the workers finished. "We're sorry for yer loss Captain Sparrow." they said as they walked past him. Jack nodded at them.

"Well minx." he whispered at the grave. "I think our son is falling in love. Perhaps we'll have those grandbabies soon." he said smiling. Jack knelt down to the fresh mound of dirt and pulled out his knife. He cut open his hand, the same hand he had cut for Angel. He scooped up a handful of dirt and then replaced it, mixed with his blood. "We will always be a part of each other." He quickly stood and headed down the trail, towards the house. Tonight would be the last night for a very long time he would stay there. In the morning he would be leaving.

Pamela was having a dinner at her house, but Jack had no desire to go. He went to the house and took a bath and crawled into bed. He was mentally exhausted and fell asleep very quickly.

JJ and Katrina went back to their hidden spot in the hills. JJ held her as they sat in the window.

"I'm leaving with Da tomorrow." he said kissing her hair.

"I know." she said fighting her sorrow.

"I didn't make you any promises Kat. I just can't right now." he said pulling her closer.

"I know JJ. And I didn't ask you to." Katrina said. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you. Thank you for being with me. For helping me." he said turning her around to face him. He leaned in and kissed her. "I do love you Kat."

Jack was awake early at sunrise and waiting on the docks for JJ. He didn't know if his son would be coming with him or not. He looked up as he heard footsteps. Turning, he saw JJ with Katrina and Pamela, Daniel and Camille.

"Jack. We came to see you off." Pamela said smiling at him.

Jack nodded at her. "And you JJ. Are ye staying here?"

"No Da. I sail with you." he said. And as he did, Katrina clutched his hand tighter.

Jack didn't miss the contact between the two young people. Perhaps he should forbid JJ from going. "Are ye sure it's what you want?"

"Aye Da." he said glancing at Katrina. "She understands."

"Let's go then." Jack said and kissed both Pamela and Camille on the cheeks. He shook Daniel's hand and turned towards the Black Pearl. But turned back to Katrina. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "He'll be back."

JJ hugged his grandmother, telling her not to worry. He then turned to Katrina and the others made themselves conspicuous. He took a hold of her hands and kissed them.

"I can't promise you when I'll be back Kat." he said gently. "I just can't….."

Katrina covered his lips with her hand. "JJ, please. Don't say anything. Just tell me you love me. That will be enough."

"I love you Katrina." he whispered so only she could hear and then kissed her. Savoring the taste and feel of her. It was a memory that he wanted to burn into his mind.

Katrina kissed him as tears fell. "I love you JJ Sparrow. Forever."

JJ pulled away quickly from her and headed aboard the Pearl. He immediately went to work to help get the ship out to the ocean. He glanced over and saw his father standing at the wheel. The winds picked up and the Black Pearl made its way back out to the sea. JJ looked back at the docks and saw Katrina standing alone at the very end of them.

Katrina watched until the Pearl was out of her sight. She didn't turn when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Loving a pirate is I think the hardest thing in the world." Pamela said behind her.

"Aye, it is." she said in a hoarse whisper.

JJ followed his father up to the crows nest. "Da?"

"Aye JJ." Jack said looking at his son. His son may look like him, but he had his mother's eyes. "I'm sorry for not being there for you the past few days."

"It's alright Da. You've been through a lot as well." he said as they both scanned the water in front of them. "I miss her."

"So do I son. So do I." Jack said. He then smiled at his son. "Katrina grew into a beautiful woman."

JJ smirked. "Aye, she did." he said and then became serious. "I love her Da, but my place is with you right now. She knew that. I made her no promises."

"Then surprise her. Return to her. Don't let her go." Jack said looking back out at the water.

"Aye Da. I love you Da." JJ said as he climbed back down the ropes.

Jack scanned the horizon. He saw a large bird approaching the Pearl. His hand moved up to touch the medallion locket that Maddy had given to him. He watched the bird and smiled. An eagle. Jack kissed the medallion. "Fly my eagle."


	56. Chapter 56

Epilogue

"And that's how I became their chief." Jack said as he told the story.

Jack Sparrow smiled as he held his grandchildren. He now had four total. Two boys and two girls.

They were on the Black Pearl in his cabin and he was telling them stories. They loved his stories.

As they sat with him, they were looked at the portrait of Maddy. After her death, he had packed up some things from their house on Angel's Heart and her portrait took a special place in his cabin.

Ten year old Jack Sparrow III sat by his feet and he held the two young girls on his lap. The twins, seven year old Jorja Elizabeth and Caitlin Madeline. The girls were the spitting image of Maddy. From their hair to their eyes. He loved them dearly, but sometimes looking at them was bittersweet.

"Tell us how you met Gramma Maddy." Jorja said smiling at Jack.

Little Jack rolled his eyes. "Again?"

Jack started laughing.

"But Jack, it's so romantic." Caitlin said smiling with her sister. "Please Grandpa Jack."

"Oh please!" Little Jack said looking at his grandfather. "Grandpa, please not again."

They all turned when they heard a noise by the door. JJ stood there holding his newborn son, William Jackson. "Leave your grandpa alone you scamps. Maman says it's time for dinner. Now scoot." he said smiling.

"Aye Papa!" They shouted and ran out of the cabin.

JJ moved closer to his father. He was still the spitting image of Jack, although Jack had a few gray hairs.

Jack looked at the small baby and then JJ handed the baby to him. Jack cradled him in his arms. "Are ye and Katrina happy JJ?" he asked.

"Aye Da. We are very happy. Despite some of our problems that we had. Then again, you and mum had your share of them" JJ said looking up at the painting of his mother. "You still miss her a lot."

"Aye, I do. Yer mother is someone not easily forgotten." Jack said looking at Maddy.

"Well come on Da, dinner is waiting." JJ said and left the cabin. Leaving Jack with the baby.

Jack looked down at the small child and then back up at the painting. "See Maddy, he's happy. And we've got four beautiful grandchildren." Jack smiled sadly at the painting. It was coming up on the anniversary of her death and those days were never easy for Jack.

He kissed the baby's head and looked up at Maddy once again. A smile tugging at his lips as if he knew she was looking down upon them. Proud and at peace.

Epilogue

"And that's how I became their chief." Jack said as he told the story.

Jack Sparrow smiled as he held his grandchildren. He now had four total. Two boys and two girls.

They were on the Black Pearl in his cabin and he was telling them stories. They loved his stories.

As they sat with him, they were looked at the portrait of Maddy. After her death, he had packed up some things from their house on Angel's Heart and her portrait took a special place in his cabin.

Ten year old Jack Sparrow III sat by his feet and he held the two young girls on his lap. The twins, seven year old Jorja Elizabeth and Caitlin Madeline. The girls were the spitting image of Maddy. From their hair to their eyes. He loved them dearly, but sometimes looking at them was bittersweet.

"Tell us how you met Gramma Maddy." Jorja said smiling at Jack.

Little Jack rolled his eyes. "Again?"

Jack started laughing.

"But Jack, it's so romantic." Caitlin said smiling with her sister. "Please Grandpa Jack."

"Oh please!" Little Jack said looking at his grandfather. "Grandpa, please not again."

They all turned when they heard a noise by the door. JJ stood there holding his newborn son, William Jackson. "Leave your grandpa alone you scamps. Maman says it's time for dinner. Now scoot." he said smiling.

"Aye Papa!" They shouted and ran out of the cabin.

JJ moved closer to his father. He was still the spitting image of Jack, although Jack had a few gray hairs.

Jack looked at the small baby and then JJ handed the baby to him. Jack cradled him in his arms. "Are ye and Katrina happy JJ?" he asked.

"Aye Da. We are very happy. Despite some of our problems that we had. Then again, you and mum had your share of them" JJ said looking up at the painting of his mother. "You still miss her a lot."

"Aye, I do. Yer mother is someone not easily forgotten." Jack said looking at Maddy.

"Well come on Da, dinner is waiting." JJ said and left the cabin. Leaving Jack with the baby.

Jack looked down at the small child and then back up at the painting. "See Maddy, he's happy. And we've got four beautiful grandchildren." Jack smiled sadly at the painting. It was coming up on the anniversary of her death and those days were never easy for Jack.

He kissed the baby's head and looked up at Maddy once again. A smile tugging at his lips as if he knew she was looking down upon them. Proud and at peace.

Author's Notes

I want to give everyone who has reviewed this story my deepest and heartfelt thanks! I am so glad that I was able to bring you enjoyment in reading this. I enjoyed each and every one of the reviews that you wrote. I always looked forward to seeing what you had thought about each chapter.

I know a lot of you were in shock and dissappointment when I killed Maddy. But I felt I really didn't have a choice. Sometimes you need to take a drastic chance with your story because you truly can't just keep beating a dead horse so to speak! LOL!

I loved writing these two stories, A Pirates Love and A Pirates Passion. I want to thank my very very good friend Diane for helping me with it. She helped to give Jack the 'edge' in a lot of the chapters.

And for those of you that have been in tears with this story, don't fret, I was right there with you as I was writing it. Maddy's death scene and Jack's final good-bye to her were heart wrenching for me and I was pretty much bawling as I was writing them! So you aren't alone! LOL!

As for JJ's story, I at first decided not to write it, but well, lol, I cannot just let his character blow off into the wind. Stay tuned for the first chapter of his story, A Pirates Heart coming soon. Also, a prequel is in the works of how Jack and Maddy met. I don't know exactly when I will get to that, but it will be coming.

If anyone has any questions about any of my stories, please email me privately. Thank Always,

Shelle


End file.
